The Power of Four (OC Sister): Season 4: Charmed Again
by MariesFictionFix
Summary: The Charmed ones have always been a power of four with Prue, Piper, Pacey and Phoebe, but when Prue dies the power shifts and they find their half sister Paige. This story will begin in S4 and follow through Pacey's life managing three sisters, relationships and a career. (I will also be doing the Prequel, which is Season 1-3 with Prue)
1. All About Pacey Halliwell

_The Charmed ones have always been a power of four with Prue, Piper, Pacey and Phoebe, but when Prue dies the power shifts and they find their half sister Paige. This story will begin in S4 and follow through Pacey's life managing three sisters, relationships and a career. (I will also be doing the Prequel, which is Season 1-3 with Prue)_

 _The Power of Three Will Set Us Free = The Power of Four Will Let Us Soar_

 **Pacey Halliwell**

 _ **Character Profile: Played by: Phoebe Tonkin**_

 _ **Biographical Info:**_

 _ **Born**_ _ **:**_ _July 31, 1974 (Aged 27)_

 _ **Marital**_ _ **:**_ _Single_

 _ **Titles**_ _ **:**_ _Charmed One_

 _ **Physical Description (i.e.:Phoebe Tonkin):**_

 _ **Species:**_ _Witch_

 _ **Gender**_ _ **:**_ _Female_

 _ **Height**_ _ **:**_ _5'5"_

 _ **Hair Color**_ _ **:**_ _Black_

 _ **Eye Color:**_ _Green_

 _ **Skin Color**_ _ **:**_ _White_

 _ **Family Information:**_

 _ **Siblings**_ _ **:**_ _1\. Pruedence Halliwell (October 28th, 1970 - May 17th, 2001)_

 _2\. Piper Halliwell (August 7th, 1973)_

 _* Pacey Halliwell (July 31, 1974)_

 _3\. Phoebe Halliwell (November 2nd, 1975)_

 _4\. Paige Matthews (August 2nd, 1977)_

 _ **Parents**_ _ **:**_ _1\. Patty Halliwell (April 5th, 1950 - February 28th, 1978)_

 _2\. Victor Bennett_

 _ **Grandparents**_ _ **:**_ _1\. Penny Halliwell (June 23rd, 1937 - March 5th, 1998)_

 _2\. Allen Halliwell (d January 13th, 1967)_

 _ **Magical Characteristics:**_

 _ **Active Powers and Development (Novice, Intermediate, Advanced and Expert):**_

_(rare and strong elemental power that enables the user to generate and manipulate cold and ice. This ability is generally used to project streams or blasts of intense cold intended to freeze targets.)(S1)_

 _ **To Use:**_

 _ **Novice- Season 1:** Palms out generates extreme ice and cold to freeze large areas can generate an ice shield_

 _ **Intermediate- Season 2:** Holding two fingers out generat ice blasts meant to kill_

 _ **Advanced- Season 3:** Can blow forcefull blasts of cold and snow and affect the weather in a small vicinity_

 _ **Expert- Season 4:** Can completely freeze through and unfreeze rooms in complete ice as well as people and objects as well as all other levels expertly / can drop the temp in rooms she's in_

 _ **2\. Aura Manipulation**_ _(To manipulate own aura to various effects - when focusing can see other people's Auras)(S3)_

 **To Use** _:_

 _ **Novice- Season 3:** Concentrate on outline around good beings and humans to read aura colors_

 _ **Intermediate- Season 4:** Can cleanse own Aura as well as humans and witches_

 _ **Other Magical Characteristics:**_

 _ **Inactive Powers**_ _ **:**_ _1\. The Power of Four_

 _2\. High Resistance_

 _ **Basic Powers:**_ _1\. Spell casting_

 _2\. Potion Making_

 _3\. Scrying_

 _4\. Mediumship_

 _ **Magic Items:**_ _Book of Shadows_

 _ **Fears**_ _ **:**_ _1\. Being exposed again_

 _2\. Losing another family member_

 _3\. Fear of rats & roaches_

 _ **Desires**_ _ **:**_ _1\. A normal life_

 _2\. To find happiness, peace, balance and fulfillment with someone_

 _ **Affiliation:**_

 _ **Occupation:**_ _1\. Protector of Innocence_

 _2\. Certified Burn Unit Nurse at San Francisco Memorial Hospital_

 _ **School**_ _:_ _Baker High (Graduated 1991)_

 _ **College:**_ _1\. UC San Francisco: 1991-1995: Bachelors of Science in Nursing_

 _2\. 1995-1997: Two years supervised work at San Francisco Memorial Hospital_

 _3\. 1997-1999: Two years supervised work in the Burn Unit at San Francisco Memorial Hospital_

 _ **Whitelighter:**_ _1\. Leo Wyatt_

 _ **Loyalty:**_ _1\. The Charmed Ones_

 _2\. The Elders_


	2. Chapter One: Charmed Again P1

_**The Power of Four (OC Sister): Season 4**_

 _Phoebe, Pacey, and Piper grieve over Prue's death and struggle with the demise of the Power of Four until they discover the existence of half-sister Paige, a Whitelighter._

 **Charmed Again: Part One**

 _ **Section One:**_

Pacey came back upstairs after making tea because she couldn't sleep. She hasn't been able to sleep since Prue died actually. Probably like her other sisters. Everything that happened was drilled painfully into her head. From being exposed and Piper being shot and dying in that hospital to Shaks killing Prue. She couldn't seem to un see it.

Passing by Pipers room she noticed her older sister wasn't in there and her bed was untouched, frowning she peaked into Phoebe's room and noted she was sadly flipping through old photo albums, "Pheebs?"

Her eyes lifted and she closed the book quickly, "Yeah sweetie?"

"Pipers not in her room." She sighed and put the cup of tea on her night stand as she gave her a pointed look

Nodding the two of them made their way up to the attic where sure enough piper sat with candles and herbs surrounding her. Phoebe frowned, "Piper?"

Her head lifted hopefully, "Prue?" she looked at the candle in disappointment when Phoebe and Pacey walked in

Phoebe sighed sadly, both hers and Pacey's faces were tear stained like Pipers and their hearts broke even more at seeing Piper broken, "Sweetie, it 4 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing?" Piper didn't answer she just blankly stared at the Book of Shadows

Pacey sighed when she noticed her hand bleeding and grabbed a cloth to wrap the wound, "Pipes, you're bleeding."

"I don't understand why magic can't fix this." She whimpered, "And why we can't bring Prue back. It's not like we haven't cheated death before. I don't understand why this time isn't any different."

Phoebe started closing the bottles of ingredients around her, "Because… Leo can't heal the dead, Piper. You know that."

"There's other magic, magic that we've used before." She flipped through the book fighting back the tears, "Scrying, calling a lost witch, reversing time." Slamming the book shut she got up, "It's like the book just deserted us and deserted Prue, and I don't understand why."

"We lost our sister. How can we ever understand that?" Phoebe sniffled, looking at her and Pacey in pain as well, "We've tried every magical way to bring her back… but we can't. She's gone." All of their eyes well up as they faced the harsh reality of losing Prue and Phoebe sniffled again, "I just - I thank God that I didn't lose the both of you too." She leaned in and gave them both a big hug before separating

Pacey took a breath and looked down, she didn't like showing this much emotion even to her sisters but it as hard to act strong when you lose someone so close to you, "Okay… well let's just try to get some type of rest. Prue will never forgive us if we look bad at her funeral."

The two other Halliwells can't help but smile at that through the tears before shuffling out, hand in hand.

The next day the parlor in the manor was nearly ready of the wake. Baskets of flowers lined the tables as Phoebe walked around watering them as well as fiddling them in her black floral dress. Victor, their father, sat on a chair in the living room staring vacantly at the floor bearing the kind of grief only parents would know if they lost a child. Phoebe came over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, trying to stay strong. Pacey regarded them sadly and tears dropped from her eyes. Taking a deep breath she turned and walked away but found herself staring at the partially repaired, unpainted wall where Prue died, yet again replaying the day she died.

Leo stepped out with another familiar face and Pacey rose a brow, Cole nodded at her, "Well, hello stranger."

"Hi." She nodded sadly but didn't really like to participate in the small talk, at least not today

She didn't dislike Cole but with everything going on she didn't want to deal with any kind of demon. Reformed or not. He cleared his throat, "Are you uh doing-"

"Fine." Before he could finish Pacey wiped her face and turned, "Pheebs, you got a visitor."

Her sister turned from the other room and her entire face lit up at seeing her love, "Cole!" she ran to him and embraced him in a big hug before releasing him, "I was afraid you weren't going to make it to the funeral."

"Well, I - I _can't_ make it…" He looked down at her, "Or, _shouldn't_ anyway. The Source has got every demonic bounty hunter out there looking for me."

Disappointment filled Phoebe's eyes, and she centered him with an eye, "Yeah. So what else is new?"

"This is _different_. Saving you makes it _different_ , makes me a traitor, and he's not going to stop until he finds me and I don't want that happening at Prue's funeral."

Phoebe crossed her arms but motioned to Pacey who was eyeing them, "So, we'll protect you. The three of us."

"You _can't_ protect me."

"Why not?" She scoffed, "We're still witches, aren't we?"

He looked at her pointedly, "Yeah, but you're not the Charmed Ones anymore."

Leo nodded stepping in, "He's right, Phoebe. Without the Power of Four-"

Phoebe raised her hand cutting the whitelighter off and glared at Cole, "I don't understand. Isn't it harder to track a demon in a cemetery, Cole?"

A knock at the door sounded and Pacey motioned, trying to get away from the two of them bickering, "I'll get that. Carry on." Opening the door she was greeted with Daryl who gave her a small smile

"Hey, Pace." Once he came in he gave her a hug, "How are you?"

"Dealing." She rose a brow then motioned with her head, "Come on. The rest of the gangs inside."

Her dad got up from his seat and joined everyone, putting a comforting arm around Pacey. Everyone nodded hellos to Daryll who gave the same smile to Phoebe he gave to Pacey, "Hey, how are you holdin' up?"

"Okay." She nodded giving him a hug and slowly stepping away, "It's sweet of you to stop by."

"Had to. Besides, I thought you three should know," He looked from Phoebe to Pacey, "They're assigning Prue's case to another inspector."

Leo eyed him, "What case?"

" _What case_? Are you kidding?" Daryl looked at him pointedly, "Prue and a prominent doctor were killed here, Leo. Made a lot of press. People want answers. _Important_ people."

"So, what's this guy gonna find? That it was a demonic hitman?" Cole asked as he walked over to stand in front of the cop, "Gimme a break."

"He might. Look, you don't know him like I do. He'll keep looking until he finds something," He looked at the girls, " _Believe_ me."

Cole shrugged, "I'm not worried."

"Well, I am." Leo interjected, "I saw what happened when they were exposed as witches. Time may have reversed itself, but it still cost Prue her life."

Pacey took a breath and turned to go to the kitchen, away from everyone. She couldn't talk about this. Not anymore. Not now when they were minutes away from burying their sister. She didn't care about being exposed or whatever inspector the cops sent pover. Her big sister was dead.

Victor also angered, at the conversation happening and how it affected Pacey, "Would you people mind?" He yelled, glaring, "For God's sake, we're burying my daughter today. Can't this wait?"

Phoebe also eyed them like they should know better before going over to hug her father who was struggling to keep it together. Victor hugged her before continuing his glare to the men, "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go check on Pacey."


	3. Ch 1 Section 2

_**Section Two:**_

Once at the Mausoleum they all sat down next to one another listening to the service. Prue laid in a beautiful ivory colored coffin that sat on a pedestal amongst flowers. An ivory-dressed, Wiccan Priestess stood before a blue silk covered altar table, which is adorned with a ceremonial chalice. A tied, silver cord lays before the chalice, four lit candles surround it, symbolizing birth, death, and the rebirth. To the unaware mourners, however, the service comes across a part traditional, part New Age ceremony. Piper, Phoebe, Pacey, Leo, Cole, Darryl, and Victor are seated close to the priestess. The girls dab at their eyes as Cole keeps his eyes peeled for any trouble. The funeral program, which bares the symbol of the triquetra above the name, read: _PRUDENCE HALLIWELL, 1970-2001; Forever in our Hearts._

"That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny." The Priestess then unties the silver cord and gently lays it into the chalice. After she blew out the candles the mourners stood and shook hands as they cried.

The girls and the rest of the family stood in a line as Darryl goes over to Piper, Pace and Phoebe to hug them and people begin to pay their respects.

One of Pacey's co-workers stopped in front of her to pay his respects as another black haired woman shifted over to Phoebe anxiously beside her. Phoebe suddenly dropped to the floor beside Pacey, gasping for air. Paige, admittedly freaked out, turned and hurried out.

Piper gasped and everyone rushed over to her, "Phoebe."

"Crap, Phoebe." Pacey kneeled down to help her up, "What the hell happened-?"

"I saw him…" Phoebe gasped, grabbing onto Pacey who looked at her weirdly

"Saw _who,_ crazy?"

"The demon that killed Prue."

"What?" Pacey eyed her, "You saw Shax?"

"What was he doing?" Leo asked hurriedly

"He was killing that girl." Phoebe pointed and looked around but they were the only ones left in the mausoleum

Piper shook her head, "What girl?"

"The one I was just talking to." She walked forward towards the door, "We've gotta go find her-"

Two demons suddenly materialized in front of them. Bounty hunters to be exact and the first started foreign lightning bolts directly at Cole who was standing in back of Pacey. Pacey put her hands up and tried moving out of the way as Cole dives, just barely avoiding the bolts, which ended up blowing Prue's ulter up. The second fired one at Pacey before she could make another move, who was closest to him after she tried scattering out of the way. She panicked and used her cryokinesis to freeze the bolt to ice mid air so it shattered, but not before he shot another she wasnt able to miss. That one hit her in the chest and sent her flying into one of the Jesus statues, falling unconscious.

"Pacey!" Piper cried as she seen her little sisters blood spread around her

"No, no," Victor immediately thought the worst as he and Leo ran to her hurriedly, "Pace? _Pacey."_

Leo placed his hands over the wound and immediately healed her, she gasped awake just as Cole rolled into view and came up firing at the second bounty hunter now that there was a clean shot, immediately vanquishing him. Bounty hunter number three popped up but before he could kill Cole, Phoebe ran up and knocked him to the ground with an expert martial arts move. She then hurriedly took refuge behind a close statue.

"Stop it." Piper demanded

The bounty hunter spins to fire at Phoebe, but Cole fires an energy ball at him, blowing him up in a shower of fiery sparks. But not before he fell into the chairs scattering and breaking many of them.

Piper let out an irritated, angry yell, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Damn it! This is Prue's _funeral_ , for God's sake! Can't we at _least_ bury her in peace?! _Is that too much to ask_?!" She knocked over a vase of flowers before storming out in tears

Back at the manor Pacey watched the Mourners walk around with a blank look. She rubbed her temple at the headache that ailed her since the mausoleum fight. Demons couldnt even let them mourn in peace after ruining their lives.

"How are you feeling?"

Leo's voice sounded from behind, startling her and she turned to glare at him and Cole, "Leo! Don't do that!"

"Sorry." He put his hands up, "Just thought I'd check on you. I take it not too well?"

"No. Not at all." She huffed, "I just- i cant get what happened ot of my head. Its like glued in there. Prue…" she tried to push it out again, "Anyway… thanks for saving my ass back there."

"No problem."

Cole motioned, "Phoebes running around cleaning."

"Yeah… well we all deal somehow right?"

The one and only walked over to them after handing a woman a plate and looked disappointed, "I don't see her anywhere."

Pacey eyed her, " _Who_?"

"The girl from my premonition."

A passing mourner, overhearing that, looked at her crazily and Leo pulled her to the main stairs, where they could talk freely, "Phoebe, you gotta be more careful."

Phoebe took a breath, "I'm sorry."

Cole looked over, "You sure you don't recognize her from anywhere?"

She sighs, "Well, she did look familiar like I've seen her somewhere before. But somehow, we got to find her before nightfall, or else…"

She slid a flower vase over an inch, then back again and Cole gently grabbed her arm with a concerned look, "Honey, what're you doing?"

"Uh, I'm _cleaning_."

"You don't clean." He rose a brow, "You _hate_ cleaning."

"I know…" she sighed, "but it's better than falling apart, isn't it?"

"Maybe you should just try and focus on the girl." Leao instructed, "You said she was attacked on a rooftop?"

"Yeah. One with a helipad… but it a tall building, although, there were a lot of taller ones around it."

"Okay, so we just need to figure out which building it was before Shax does."

Pacey huffed rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, "Pardon me but _who gives a flying leap?"_

Phoebe turned, as did the guys, " _Pacey-"_

" _No_ , lets just forget that this demon killed our sister, Phoebe." Pacey scoffed, "But we _can't_ defeat him. He's way too powerful. We _need_ the power of four. And we don't have that."

Piper walked up to them, "Pacey's right. You can't defeat Shax, not without the Power of Four. Now without Prue."

Phoebe looked at them, "But you three _did_ defeat him."

Piper sighed, "That's because _Prue_ was with us. She's the strongest. Trying to do it without her would be suicide."

"She's right."

"Maybe so, but I got that premonition for a _reason_. That girl is our innocent, so we have to try and save her."

"Says _who_?" Piper asked, " _Why_ do we have to?"

Leo looked down at his wife sadly, "Piper…"

"What? Do you really expect us to keep doing this stuff after what happened? To keep risking our lives? Do _they_?" Her voice rose the angrier she got

Leo looked around, "Piper, keep your voice down…"

"No, Leo, I won't. I don't want to do this anymore, okay? It-It's over! You can tell them that we buried their precious Charmed Ones when we buried our sister." She spinned and stalked up the stairs

Leo went to follow but Pacey stopped him, eyeing her as she left "No, leave her be. She needs to be alone."

Phoebe turned to her pleadingly, "Look, I don't know where we go from here, but I do know that I can't let that girl die... especially not by the same demon that killed Prue. And I _know_ you can't either Pace."

Pacey narrowed her eyes looking at the guys as well before shaking her head, "Fine Phoebe. But only because losing one sister was enough. I'm not letting you just run out there to get yourself killed."

She nodded but Cole cocked his head, "The question remains, how are you going to stop Shax without the Power of Four to say the vanquishing spell?"

Phoebe looked from Pacey to Cole, "I'm hoping that a demon and two witches fighting together might be enough. Interested?"

Leo and Pacey looked at one another oddly and Cole pursed his lips as he leaned on the archway, "Why not? It's better sitting around waiting for the next bounty hunter to attack."

Pacey rose a brow, " _Cute_ but uh who's gonna tell dad and Piper? Hm? Any takers?"

"I'll take care of Piper." Leo said

Phoebe nodded then motioned, "That gives us dad. Come on." The three walked over to Victor who was talking with a friend but stopped when they approached, "Excuse us, Aaron." She pulled him to the side so they all could talk privately, "We have to go. Will you be okay?"

"Go?" He looked at them worriedly, "Go where?"

Cole regarded him, "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Pacey squeezed his arm reassuringly and managed a small smile, "But… we'll be fine, daddy. don't worry too much."

She knew it was a lie and possibly wrong to promise such things but dealing with Prue's death was hard enough without the prospect of two more of his daughters getting murdered as well.

Before Victor could react further they all turned to see Darryl entering and approaching with another man, a cop obviously, Darryl nodded hellos, "Girls. Victor. Sorry about this, but Inspector Cortez insisted on meeting today…"

Cortez nodded, putting his hands in his pockets and eyeing the four of them, "I just wanted to extend my deepest sympathies."

Phoebe and Pacey looked at one another before Phoebe turned back to him, "Thank you."

Victor placed a hand on each of his girls,glaring at the cop, "Thanks."

Cole cleared his throat, "I'll get the car."

After he stepped out of the Manor, Darryl took a look around, "Where's Piper?"

"Resting." Pacey answered

"She's not feeling well." Added phoebe softly

"Understandable. I lost a sister once myself, I know how hard it is. We're going to find the monster who did this to your sister. I promise both of you this." The girls and Darryl exchanged a look, to which Cortez noticed, "Something I said?"

Phoebe shook her head, "No, uh, it's just the word, _monster_."

"Well that's what he was - how else do you describe somebody so vicious?"

"We get it." Pacey nodded, "and we agree but uh this just isn't the place that we want to discuss _that._ We're _mourning_."

"I understand. Which is why I'm here. We have to stop before he strikes again."

Phoebe, with a determined look in her eyes, rose a brow, "We couldn't agree more. If you'll excuse us, Inspector…" grabbing her sisters hand they both go to walk out but are stopped by Cortez

"I know what a difficult time this is for you three, but we really need to talk."

Phoebe threw a look to her dad who stepped in, "But not now."

Cortez eyed him before nodding, "Of course. Sorry. He held a look for an uncomfortable beat with Pacey, who was glaring at him, then allows the two to exit.


	4. Ch 1 Section 3

_**Section Three:**_

After getting coffee Pacey made her way up to the observation tower wher Phoebe and Cole were waiting. Coming into the room she noted Cole with his hand around Phoebe from behind and rolled her eyes.

" _Barf_." She quipped handing Cole the tray of coffees after taking hers out, "Save it for the bedroom, please. Youve got a sister as a third wheel over here." She winked at Phoebes glare, "Any luck?"

Her sister frowned, putting the binoculars down, "Not yet."

" _Actually,"_ Cole pointed and handed Pacey the other pair, "Looks like your instincts were right."

They both looked over with them hurriedly and Phoebe put her hand on Coles arm, "We've gotta shimmer over there!"

"And tell her what?" Cole asked, "That a demon's gonna attack? I think we should stay right here."

"He's right." Pacey nodded watching as Paige, oblivious to the looming danger, leads a man to the center of the heli-pad, "Plus, kind of a ball buster if you're on a date." Paige lets go of his hand, then spins around, arms out wide, looking up at the stars before taking her jacket off slightly and then moving in for a kiss, "Oh." Pacey chuckled, "Here we go. Finally some entertainment that _doesn't_ gross me out."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and forcefully lowered Paceys binoculars before turning to Cole pointedly who was still watching, "All right, any ideas?"

He rose a brow, "A couple."

Pacey rolled her eyes yet again, " _Gross."_

Phoebe smacked him causing him to laugh, "I meant about what we do now. I mean, we can't just keep watching, it's not right."

Cole took the binoculars from Phoebe and takes a look, nodding all the while, "You're right. We shouldn't just keep watching."

Phoebe blocked his view and moved them back, "Okay, very good."

Meanwhile Pacey shrugged and put the binoculars back to her eyes just as a moving tornado materializes out of thin air and races toward the unsuspecting lovers. The demon, Shax, appears and fires a concussive blast just as Paige opens her eyes at the last second and sees it over Shane's shoulder and screamed out. The blast makes Shane go flying backwards, knocking himself out. Paige screams again and Shax throws another concussive blast at her, terrifying her and causing her to orb out and back, somehow. Paige turns the other way and runs to the roof access tower. Shax, surprised at her ability to orb, turns back into a tornado and follows.

"Holy freakin goddesses of the world, _she orbed!"_ Pacey yelled turning to Cole and Phoebe, "Does that mean she's a whitelighter?"

Phoebe bulked as they ran back over to her, "She _What?"_

"She freakin orbed! That was totally an orb!" She pointed, "Did you see her face after? She looked shocked."

"Come on!" Cole grabbed the both of them and shimmered out

Meanwhile Paige is still running for her life, scampers down the stairs onto the catwalk then stops as she hears the ominous sound of the tornado approaching. She slowly turns to see Shax standing there. But before he can throw another concussive blast, he stops as he sees Cole Phoebe and Pace shimmer in.

Paige turns, just in time to see the tail end of the shimmer, and bulks up at them just as shocked, "What the hell?"

Phoebe looks at her hurriedly, "Get outta here! Hurry! Go! Go!"

Cole started firing energy balls at Shax, but they barely fazed him as Paige, freaked, takes off running up the stairs, he turned to the sisters, "Say the spell, damn it!"

Phoebe and Pacey locked hands and recited it together, " _Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell_."

Shax, though, manages to get off a concussive blast at Cole, which knocks him over the stairway rail. Just as Shax, in agony, turns into a ghostly wind and streaks away from the scene.

Phoebe, panic- stricken, runs to the edge, "Cole!"

Cole plummets five stories, but just before he pancakes, he recovers enough to shimmer out right next to Phoebe on his feet, who gasps and emotionally hugs him, afraid she almost lost him, "That was too close…"

"It's okay, I'm alright." Cole reassures, "It's your innocent I'm worried about."

"Yeah." Pacey scoffed turning to them, "Why didn't anybody freakin tell us she's a _whitelighter_?"

Leo sat and listened as the three of them relayed what happened with Piper silent in the background as she did the dishes, he looked at Pacey confused, "Are you sure she orbed? Are you sure that it wasn't something else?"

"Leo, I _know_ what I saw, alright? Bright shiny lights came before she magically appeared. It was an _orb._ " She scoffed, "She's a whitelighter I'm telling you."

Leo shook his head, "It just doesn't make any sense."

"Why not?" Cole asked

"Because why would Shax want to kill a White-lighter?"

Coles voice rose, "Maybe he doesn't know she's a white-lighter."

Leo scoffed, "Right, the Source sends out his personal assassin, but doesn't know who he's after?"

Piper, in the background, clatters the pots that she's washing, noticeably, as a message to the four of them, but they ignored her. Phoebe turned back to Leo, "Is it possible that she didn't know that she was a white-lighter?"

"No. Why?"

"Because she acted as if she didn't." Cole motioned, "She acted just as surprised as we were when she orbed out."

"Well that doesn't make any sense either."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Pacey tan her hands through her hair exhausted, "We all get it doesn't make sense but she orbed in and out and acted like it was the first time she'd ever done it _and_ Shaks himself is trying to kill her so we're very limited on time to waste on the guessing game."

Phoebe put her hands out trying to calm the situation before turning to Leo, "Okay, why don't you go up and ask the Elders what does make sense so we don't go risking our lives again?"

Leo looked to Piper who was still turned away from them, "I'll be right back."

After orbing out Phoebe covered her eyes and Pacey took a deep breath and closed hers as she hung her head. Cole turned to his girlfriend, "Maybe I should, uh, go to the other side and see what I can find out."

Phoebe looks at him, "No."

"I'll be careful. Nobody'll see me. Besides, it could be good to me to go back down, confuse any bounty hunters that might be trying to track me. Don't worry. I won't disappear." He leaned down and kissed Phoebe on the cheek before shimmering out

Pacey starts collecting the dishes on the island in the kitchen as Phoebe walked closer to Piper who was hunched over rigidly at the sink, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. Sure, why not? We could have another funeral tomorrow. Hey, why not make it a double? I mean, all the dishes are out and we pretty much know who to invite."

"Piper-"

She held a small white towel in her hands as she turned and faced both of them, "Just tell me _one_ thing. Are you two insane or are you just plain stupid? We bury Prue this morning and you guys go off _tonight_ and nearly join her. What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"Pipes." Pacey scoffed, "We were trying to save an innocent."

"No. You were _trying_ to get yourselves killed, which is what this family does best is get killed." She three the towel onto the counter in frustration and anger, "Isn't it obvious by now that our only destiny is to _die_? And you two are making it way too easy for them. You are just walking right into it!"

Phoebe quickly embraced Piper into a hug, "I am so sorry."

"We both are, Pipes." Pacey walked over and rubbed her big sisters back

"I cannot handle anything right now, and I certainly cannot handle losing _another_ sister let alone two!"


	5. Ch 1 Section 4

_**Section Four**_

Phoebe sat next to the fireplace, staring at it quietly. Piper came in from the kitchen and handed her a teachup before taking a seat next to her on the floor, "Here, this should help. It's chamomile." She tried for a smirk but it didn't really meet her eyes, "I had three cups."

"Thanks." She took a sip and they both turned when Pacey came down the stairs

She grinned at them and held up a picture, "Just _looky_ at what I found. You guys remember this?"

Taking a seat with them she handed over a picture of the four of them horsing around when they were teenagers. Prue was just smiling away, her bright eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Oh yeah." Piper laughs, "Hot date with Andy."

Pheebs laughed as she handed it back to Piper, "Doesn't seem real, does it?

Piper smiled st the picture softly, "No." She took a big breath looking st them, "What are we gonna do with all of her stuff? What are we going to do with her _car_?"

"I don't know." Phoebe shrugged, "Sell it, I guess."

Piper looked them over, "Unless either of you want it."

The both of them shook their heads sadly, and Phoebe scooted closed to them grabbing their hands, "We're gonna get through this, you know. We just have to stick together."

"Oh yeah." Pacey squeezed their hands, "As long as we have eachother we can pull through anything." Leo orbed into the room earning their attention, " _Well_?"

"Well, they don't know anything about her, so she's definitely not a white-lighter."

"Look, I _know_ what I saw. I saw the girl orb." Pacey got up with the girls, "So if she's not a whitelighter then why can she do that?"

Leo shrugged, "They can't explain it."

Phoebe scoffed, "How is it possible that they don't kn-"

She was cut off by Cole shimmering back into the room, "Whew." He chuckled, "Sorry I took so long. I had to dodge a couple of bounty hunters."

"Did you find anything out?" Leo asked

"You have no _idea_ what I found out. Turns out the Source doesn't think she's a white-lighter at all." He took a seat on the arm of the chair, "In fact, he thinks she might be another... Charmed One."

" _What?"_ Pacey squeaked looking from her sisters to him, "Um… sorry," she cleared her throat, "What?"

"That's why he put Shax on it. He thought he ended the Power of Four. Now he's worried that this girl may somehow reconstitute it."

"No, but that's not possible." Phoebe shook her head but turned to Leo, "Is that possible?"

Leo shrugged but Pacey shook her head and motioned her hand, "Of course it's not possible. How could we not know that mom got pregnant again?" She scoffed, "Between the four of us _one of us_ would've noticed."

Piper immediately took off upstairs and Phoebe gave Pacey a look, "Piper?"

"Piper!" Pacey followed before they all followed her up to the attic as she went to the book

Phoebe watched her, confused, "What's going on?"

"I'm going to ask Grams what's going on, actually."

" _Grams_?"

"Mm-hmm. _Your destiny still awaits_ , she says. _There's a reason for everything_ , she says. So, it's time to summon her transparent butt back here and find out exactly what that reason is."

"What are we gonna ask her?" Pacey quipped, " _Hey did your daughter have a secret baby that you kept under wraps our entire lives?"_

Piper ignored her and started the spell, " _Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide!_ "

Piper let out a semi-satisfied sigh when Grams appeared in a bright light, Grams looked at her confused, "Piper? Why are you calling?" Her eyes fell on the other two, " P-Phoebe, Pacey? Wha-what's going on?"

Piper rose a brow at her, "Grams, why does the Source think that the Charmed Ones can be _reconstituted_?"

"I do-" her voice went out so she cleared her throat, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Phoebe and Pacey looked at eachother shocked and confused as Piper visibly got more upset, "You know what, Grams? You were a lousy liar when you were alive, and now as a ghost, you're _worse_."

Phoebe stepped closer, "If you know something, Grams, you have to tell us. We deserve to know."

She shook her head, "I can't. I'm sworn to secrecy."

Pacey scoffed, "Screw the secrecy! If we have a secret sister who's being hunted down by the Source, she's a sitting duck! _Gram_." When she stayed silent Pacey put her hands on her hips and glared, " _Who_ swore you to secrecy?"

"I did." A voice sounded and their mother appeared right next to Grams in a bright light, "I did."

" _Mom?"_ They all squeaked

"We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls would be denied your powers. Your _birthright_." She motioned, "It happened after your father and I were divorced, when Sam and I were together."

Cole turns to Leo, "Sam?"

"Her white-lighter."

"Hmm." He nodded, "Apples don't fall far from the forbidden tree, I see."

"Shh!" Piper demanded before turning back to their mother, "Go on."

"The three of you were toddlers. You just thought Mommy got a little fat." She smiled, "You never knew I was pregnant."

"I was the only one who knew." Gram added

"And _Sam_ , obviously."

"Right. Well, yes, of course."

"We wanted to keep the baby, of course. But mother-"

"Well, I - I knew it would be disastrous." Gram hurriedly interjected, "You know, before you and Leo, Piper, it wasn't just _forbidden_. It was _unthinkable_ for witches to be with white-lighters. I mean, let alone have _children_ with them."

Patty nodded, "So, that's why we had to - why we _decided_... to give the baby up. Sam and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born. And we asked the nun there to find a home for her, and she found one. A very, very good home."

Grams nodded, "Yes."

"Explains why the Elders didn't know about her." Leo nodded looking at the sisters

"All right, hold it. Wait just one minute." Phoebe quipped, "Are you telling me, that that girl, our _innocent_ , is really…"

"Our secret sister?" Pacey finished

Patty smiled, "Your baby sister."

"Their baby _half_ -sister." Grams corrected

"But by _my_ half, which makes her a sister witch. Well, actually, not _yet_ anyway. Not until all four of you are here together by the Book. Just like before."

"Charmed." Grams smiled, " _Again_."

"This is unbelievable." Pacey shook her head, "You hid a _sister_ from us! Do you have any idea how messed up that is?"

"And I thought my family was screwed up." Cole commented earning a glare from not only Pacey but Piper as well

Just then Cortez barged in the attic, Darryl right behind him, and stopped to gawk at the two ghosts standing there. Everyone looked over at him more than shock and he scoffed, "Well, I'll be damned."

Pacey shook her head and mumbled, " _Great._ Icing on the freakin cake."

"Darryl," Piper yelled, "do something!"

"He's a _cop_ , Piper. _And_ he's got a _search warrant_."

"And believe me," he motioned his head, "I've found what I've been searching for." Cole moves slightly towards Cortez. Causing him to aim his gun directly at him, "Ah-ah-ah-ah. _Don't_ move. I'll shoot."

Cole outstretched his hands, "Then so will I."

"Cole…" Leo admonished at Cortez's confused expression

"Okay Inspector, just put the gun down." Phoebe laughed tightly, "There is a very good explanation for all of this."

At her look Pacey nodded, pointing, "Right! And uh that would be… uh we're doing a light show!"

"Yeah!" Phoebe looked at her oddly, " _What_?"

Pacey cleared her throat, "Yeah! With uh special effects and things…" the room got quiet again so she looked around pointedly, "Feel free to chime in anytime, guys."

Cortez moves the gun around, "My whole life, I suspected evil magic was real, that there was something more. I've seem too many horrible things in the job to suspect otherwise, not the least of which are the two murders that happened here."

"Wait." Pacey stopped, " _Evil?"_

Piper scoffed, "Are you _accusing_ us?"

"I've just begun to accuse you, lady!"

"All right, fine. You caught us." Gram looked at him bored, "Congratulations. So what are you gonna do about it? _Shoot_ us?"

"Easy, Grams." Phoebe commented, "Not all of us are dead, remember?"

Leo stepped in, "All right, look, you can't arrest us, especially not _them_." He pointed to the ghosts, "Nobody will ever believe you."

"Maybe not at first. I'm putting this whole place under constant surveillance. I'm taping your every move. Sooner or later, I'll catch you doing something uh, _supernatural_ , and then-"

Darryl knocked Cortez out with the but of his gun and he fell to the floor, "I think you've been through enough today, huh?"

Piper nodded, looking grateful, "Thank you."

Phoebe walked over to him, "Darryl, go, get out of here. We don't want you to take the fall for this."

He shook his head, "No, it's okay."

"She's right Darryl." Pacey added, "This is our mess. We don't need to drag you down with us. Go."

"If you need me, you know where to find me, huh?" They nodded and watched him leave before Cole looked at Cortez and back up at them

Cole turns to the three girs, "This doesn't solve your problem. He's gonna wake up eventually. You've just bought yourself some time."

Leo agreed, "What you're gonna need, especially if you're wanna save your…"

"Sister?" Phoebe finished and pain flashed on pipers face, Pacey shook her head still not all the way able to wrap her mind around everything

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Gram asked, "Just write a spell. Get rid of him."

"Uh, _get rid of him_?"

"Well, you know what I mean. Dump him somewhere. Anywhere." She motioned wqith a chuckle, "With all the witches in this room, we oughta be able to do something with him. I mean, just start rhyming. Uh, _take him back, take him away. Remove him now. Don't let him stay_." She gestured to Phoebe

"Oh. Uh. _We call the spirits to help undo and send him off to… Timbuktu._ " she smiled triumphantly and Cortez vanished from the floor, "Whoa. It worked."

Pacey's eyes widened, "Phoebe!"

" _Timbuktu_?" Piper admonished angrily, "You sent him to _Timbuktu_?"

"All right, well, it was the only thing I could think of that rhymed with undo!"

"Great. Now weve got a missing freakin inspector." PAcey shook her head

Cole waved them off, "Don't worry. Uh, I'll find him."

Once he shimmered out Piper shook her head, "Okay, well this is way too much for me to handle. Way too much."

Patty looked at her daughter sadly, "Nobody can blame you for being angry, sweetie."

"Angry? Yeah, I'm angry. Um, I'm confused and you know what? This - this is just crazy. You cannot float in here after all these years and go, ' _Oh gosh, I forgot, by the way, you've got a sister.'_ " She yelled, "Especially not today of all days!"

"Seriously, mom." PAcey agreed, "What, do you think this is like a replacement for losing Prue? Like everything can just go back to how it was?"

"Goddess no, sweetie." She shook her head looking at all of them, "I know it's a lot. More than anybody should have to deal with, but you're going to have to deal with it the best way you know how. Losing Prue, learning about another sister... this is your, _path_. This is your _destiny_. Get angry at it, cry about it, but don't fight it. Or it'll consume you."

"Come on, Patty. The rest is up to them." Grams took her hand and the two of them disappeared leaving the girls and Leo to head downsairs

"Leo cant you just sense her?" Pacey asked, "Otherwise we've got nothin."

"I cant."

"Well why not?"

"I can't sense where she is because she's technically not a witch yet."

Phoebe took a breath, "All right, so all we have to go on is that church that Mom mentioned and the nun."

"Okay, let's get one thing straight. I am only doing this to save her. I'm not remotely interested in reconstituting…" Pipers cut off to find Paige waiting for them by the open door, "The Charmed Ones."

Paige motiobned behind her, clearly looking uncomfortable, "I, the door was open." Silences ensued and she backed up, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here."

She turned to leave but Phoebe stopped stopped her, "No, no, no. No, no. We were just coming to look for you."

"You were?"

"Yep. Come on in. Welcome." Phoebe smiled hooking her arm into Paiges and walking over to the girls and Leo, "I'm Phoebe. And these two are-"

"Piper and Pacey." She finished smiling nervously, "I know. Um ive seen you at the hospital a few times...," She turned to Piper, "And I've been to your club. Pretty great."

"Thank you." Piper rose a brow, "And you are?"

"Paige." She answered quickly, "My name is Paige."

"Hmm." Phoebe smirked at them, "Another P. Imagine that."

Piper ignored her, "It's nice to meet you." and when they shook hands a bright blue light shined over them dramatically, just like the one that happened when the three of them, with Prue, moved into the manor together

"Okay." Paige looked up scared, taking her hand back, "What was that?"

"Destiny changing your path, babe." Pacey sighed. She smiled at the girl, pain showing in her eyes but also a shiny ray of hope.

The door slammed open and strong gust of wind knocks the girls back backwards. Leo is knocked down on the stairs as Shax materializes and walks closer. He is about to strike when Leo jumps on his back, "Run! Get upstairs!"

Piper panicked, "Leo?!"

"Come on, come on." Pacey turned her and pushed her up the stairs with Paige and Phoebe following, jst as Shax throws Leo off him and knocks him out

The girls run to the book, Paige freaking out more and more, "What are we doing? What is that thing?"

"We'll explain later." Phoebe dismissed as Piper flipped through the book

"Okay, just say this spell out loud with us, okay?"

"Spells?" Paige repeated, "What are you guys, witches?"

Phoebe looked at her, "And so are you."

"We hope you are, anyway." Pacey corrected, and the strong winds broke through the attic door just before Shax appeared, "Okay, okay lets hurry guys. Before we're bounty hunter meat."

The girls quickly recited the spell together, " _Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell_."

Shax instantly moaned in pain as he exploded, vanquished, "It's not enough." Phoebe turned to them, "Shax was just the messenger. We gotta get the Source."

"Yeah well, one freakin evil bastard at a time."

Paige gaped at them, confused, "The Source of what?"

"Mmm." Piper struggled but Pacey motioned

"Shes going to have to be told eventually."

Piper took a breath, "Of all evil."

She scoffed, "What have you guys turned me into?" Turning Paige ran out of the attic and then out of the manor

"Don't leave- paige!"

"Paige?"

"Wait!"


	6. Chapter Two: Charmed Again P2

**A/N : Just a quick warning to those who are asking who read my other fics: the stories that will be focused on updating rn are the Supernatural, and Charmed Fanfictions. I'll try to pick up the Fast and the Furious fic as well as the Grey's Anatomy fic in between but my focus rn is on Supernatural and Charmed. (As for the When Purgatory Falls series, Part One is finished and there's enough chapters posted in Part Two that i'm going to focus more on the Winchester Three series verses that one.) Thanks!**

 **Charmed Again Part Two:**

 _Summary: An 48-hour window endangers the Charmed Ones as Paige has yet to choose which side she'll serve, a flaw in the Grand Design which The Source employs to entice Paige to the side of evil._

The next morning in the kitchen of the manor Piper retrieved an ice pack from the freezer and placed it gently on Leos neck, "I don't understand how you can keep healing innocents, but you can't figure out a way to heal yourself."

"It's kind of hard to heal myself when I'm knocked out."

Phoebe and Pacey walked in, "Leo, how is possible for an angel to even get knocked out? I mean, you are, after all, technically dead."

"You know," Pacey grabbed one of the muffins she kept in the cupboard and turned back to the whitelighter, "I've always wondered that. How _is_ that possible?"

Leo eyed them, "Three years together, and now you guys are asking these questions?"

"Well…" Pacey smiled, "Better late than never."

"I think the more appropriate question is, how does a white-lighter get somebody knocked up?" Piper eyed him pointedly and the other two giggled

Leo looked up at her, pale, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Pipers brow rose, "What do you think it means?"

"If it's about Paige, I swear, the Elders had no idea that she even existed, or that she was your sister."

Phoebe smiled, "Sister _witch_."

" _Half-witch_." Pacey mumbled a correction

" _Half witch, half-whitelighter._ " Piper added, "Let's not forget _that_ little surprise." She fiddled with Leos ice pack, "I still can't believe that Mom kept that secret from us."

"Well, it sounded like she didn't have much of a choice."

"Phoebe, _everyone_ has a choice." Pacey stated, "She couldve- _shouldve_ told us."

"We're her _daughters_." Piper agreed, "She could've found a way to share that information with us." The doorbell rang and Piper glared as she walked to answer it, "That better not be another long-lost relative."

"Oh, maybe its a brother." Pacey smiled, "With some hot single friends." the both of them eyed her and she shrugged, "What? Can't blame a girl for wishing."

All of them went to the door and greeted Darryl when he came in, he nodded, "Hi Piper."

"Hi there."

She closed the door and he started looking around, "Where's Cortez?"

Leo cocked his head, "Who?"

"Inspector Cortez - the one I hit over the head, the one you said you would take care of. He's missing. Police inspectors are not supposed to be missing. Where is he?"

"Well, uh," Phoebe looked at him, "I kind of sent him to…"

"Timbuktu." Piper finished, "It rhymed with _undo_."

" _Timbuktu_?" Darryl scoff

"It's okay." Leo dismissed, "Cole went to get him."

"Cole?"

Cole shimmered into the manor by the stairs, he stopped Phoebe from coming to him, "Wait." He readied an energy ball and a bounty hunter appears suddenly and strikes. The bolt of blue lightning misses Cole barely as he jumps out of the way and shoots his energy ball, killing the bounty hunter. He stood up smirking, "Damn bounty hunters… they're like gnats."

Darryl glared, "Where's the inspector?"

"Don't worry. I found him. Moved him to a place he can't tell a soul what he saw." He chuckled, " _Literally_."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, "Where'd you put him?"

Cole gestured below him, "In the basement?" Phoebe asked

"No." Piper answered, "I think he means a little bit further down than that."

"Huh?"

" _Hell_ , Pheebs." Pacey filled in

" _Oh_."

Leo motioned, "Cole, he's a _cop_. He's one of the _good_ guys."

"He's also the one who can expose them as witches. I think that _you_ , above anybody, would want to avoid that at all costs."

"Not at _that_ cost." Leo argued, "We have to save him."

Darryl freaked, "Save him? What do you mean, save him? Wh-what's going on?

You know what, Darryl?" Phoebe offered a smile, "We are going to take care of this whole mess."

"Wait a second." He shuffled around them, "Hold-"

"No, no, no. It will all work out, Darryl. I promise." Pacey patted his arm as she led him out, "Just let us handle it and you don't worry about it."

After she joins the group again Piper turns to Leo, "Okay. Maybe you can talk to the Inspector, reason with him."

Cole, who was hugging Phoebe, bristled, "And what if he can't? What if you two get exposed? What's to say the same thing won't happened to you that happened to Prue?"

"Jeeze, Cole." Pacey glares, "Can you relax? We need to take this one catastrophe at a time. Those things are risks, we as witches, are just going to have to take."

"Yeah well, you know what? There's another risk you guys have to worry about."

Pacey sighed at him, "And what's that?"

"On the way back, I heard _gargoyles_."

"Gargoyles?" Piper repeated, "You mean like statues?"

"How do you _hear_ statues?"

"That's only in they're in their resting state." He explained, "They come alive to ward off evil. In this case, I think they're trying to ward off the Source. I think he's surfaced."

"Wait - what?" Phoebe squeaked, "He's here? Now? Where?"

"I don't know. Could be anywhere. Or _anyone_."

"Probably came for Paige, but she doesn't stand a chance against him." Leo said grimly, "She doesn't even know what her power is yet."

"Well we can't fight the source ourselves." Pacey scoffs, "Not without Prue. Its freakin suicide."

"But you might with Paige - the new _Power of Four_."

Piper took a breath, "Can you sense her?"

"I don't think so." He shook his head, "She's too new."

"Well then we just have to start with the church Mom was talking about."

"Piper…"

"What? Phoebe, I'm not crazy about it, either, but we can't just do _nothing_ about it - now. Mom wouldn't want us to... and neither would Prue."

Pacey paced all throughout her room later on sending an odd look here and there to Prue's room. The ache of her big sisters absence was deafening. That terrible moment she died was drilled hard into her memory and she hated that it was last time she would see her. Sighing she sat on her bed and absentmindedly fiddled with the pendent Prue gave he teen around her neck. Now _all of a sudden_ they have another sister. To reunite the Power of Four. Pacey wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. Happy wasn't at the top of the list though.

Piper ran in, holding the yellow pages, "Alright I think I found it. Come on."

Getting up she follows her to Phoebe's room but she's not there so they take another look into Prue's room. She was by the window, hidden by the wall, which is why Pacey didn't see her earlier.

"What are you doing in here?"

Phoebe turns around holding a leather jacket, her face is tear stained, "Do you guys remember the time I borrowed this from Prue without asking?

Piper looks from Pacey back to her little sister, "Which time?"

"When my boyfriend's cat peed on it. Oh. She got so mad, I thought she was gonna have a stroke." She whips her nose, "But the funny thing was, she got mad at _you_ because she thought that you were the one that had borrowed it. And you never told her the truth. She never knew it was really me." Phoebe sobs and sits down on a red sofa. Piper and Pacey come over and sit beside her. Piper pulls Phoebe to her and embraces her sister, "I miss her so much.

"I know. Me, too."

"We all do, Pheebs." Pacey rubbed her knee

"We were wondering when you were gonna let go."

"I was just… I was trying to." Piper hands her a tissue, "Thanks. Stay strong, you know, keep it together for you guys, and… then I put all my energy into trying to save… Paige because I figured only one of us could break down at a time. Otherwise, all three of us would be useless." She sits up, "I'm scared. I mean… I'm really, _really_ scared. She always took the lead. She was… she was our _big sister_. How are we supposed to go on without her? How are we supposed to go up against the _Source_ without her?"

Pacey frowns, tears coming down her own cheeks as she watched her little sister, "I've been asking myself that same question.

Piper sighs, "I don't have the answers. But I do know that we can't let the bastard get Paige, either so, no matter what we think or feel, she _is_ our sister. And sisters protect each other."

Pacey took a breath, "Let's get to the nun then."

 _ **Later on at the church...**_

Piper quietly knocks on the nuns office door before the three girls entered. The nun turned with a smile, "Yes, may I help…"

"Hi." Piper freezes Sister Agnes then turns to a very freaked out Paige, "Hey, what's up? We need to get you out of here."

Paige gaped, wide eyed, "What did you do to her?"

"Oh, she just froze her." Phoebe waved, grinning, "She'll be fine."

"Psh." Pacey laughs nervously, "Her powers have been off lately so it's lucky she didn't blow her up."

"Guys." Phoebe grows serious and points at the blanket Paige is holding

"Is that our blanket?" Piper tries to touch it, but Paige pulls it away

"No! That's mine! Leave me alone!"

Piper looks taken aback, "All right! _Geeze_!"

She turns to leave but the girls hurry and follow. "Paige wait." Pacey calls, "Just listen to us. Give us five minutes."

"Stop or I'll freeze!" Piper threatened and Paige stops and turns. Phoebe and Pacey stop as well.

Phoebe turns to Piper, "She's a _witch_. You can't freeze her."

" _She_ doesn't know that."

"Will you please just leave me alone?" Paige continues to walk towards the main exit

"Look, we know what you're going through." Phoebe started, "We went through the same thing when we first found out we were witches, too."

"Look. You just gotta trust us. Somebody very, very bad is after you." Piper added

Pacey shouted, "And he's not gonna stop until youre dead, Paige!"

Paige stops and turns around, " _Trust you_? You just froze a _nun_. How do I know you're not the bad ones?"

Piper rolls her eyes, Well if _we_ are, then _you_ are, sister."

Paige turns to leave and Pacey took a breath stepping up, "Not helping, Pipes."

"What?" At her pointed stare sh motioned, "Fine. Then you try."

Pacey, exacerbated, threw out her hand and froze the door shut with ice momentarily, "Look, girlie, _you_ have magical powers just like us. If not _more_." Paige stops, studies the door as well as her words and turns. The three shuffle closer to her, "At least, if you're really a Charmed One, our _sister,_ you do."

Phoebe nods in agreement, "And the sooner you learn it, the sooner you'll be able to protect yourself."

"I have a _power_?"

"According to the prophecy, the third sister has the power to move things with her mind." Piper explained, "Like Prue could."

"How does it work?"

"You concentrate on an object like that candle right there." Phoebe points at the candle a few feet away, "And then you just wave your arm at it."

"Yeah…" Pacey waves her arm, "Prue usually does- uh _did_ that…"

Paige tries it, but nothing happens. She looks to Piper Phoebe, and Pacey.

"Or, uh, you could squint your eyes." Piper offered, "She used to squint her eyes."

Paige waves her hand at the candle and squints but nothing happens to the candle. She turns back to the others, "Well, maybe I'm not one of you after all if I can't even make that candle…" She raises out her hand in the candle's direction. The candle is surrounded by blue and white bright lights and disappears and reappears in Paige's outstretched hand. Paige hands the candle slowly to Phoebe, "Oh."

Phoebe looked to her other sisters, "So.. perhaps the whitelighter in her makes it work differently?

Pacey blows out the candle and sets it aside, "Well She is a half-breed, so… _different rules_ I guess."

A terrible screech is heard from outside and all the girls look at each other in shock. Paige backs up a little, "What is that?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I don't know."

Outside, the source who is now inhabiting Shane's body, Paige's boyfriend, places his hand up to the door. It glows red before blasting through Pacey's barrier and opening.

He steps inside then falls to the ground in pain, "Paige."

"Shane?" She rushes to help him, "What's the matter? My god, what happened?

"I don't know. Someone's after me."

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

She helps him up but Pacey looks to her two Halliwell sisters grimly, "That kids not human. His aura… it's- it's black. Not muddy or cloudy- _black."_

"The Source." They bolt towards her, "Paige!"

"Come back!"

"Stop! That's not who you think it is!"

He turns and fires a red bolt at the three of them. They scream and go flying backwards, sliding their way to the inside of the front of the church.

Piper glared as they got up, "What the hell was that?"

Sister Agnes stepped out of her office, "Good question."

 _ **Back at the manor...**_

The girls sat on the couch relaying the events to Cole and Leo who are pacing in front of them with their arms folded.

"So the Source was there, at the church?"

Phoebe watched him, "Well, the gargoyles weren't exactly whistling Dixie, Leo."

"And that kids aura screamed _evil scumbag is hijacking me."_ Pacey explained, "Its was _black_."

Piper nodded, "Plus, something pretty powerful knocked us on our asses."

Cole sits down, "But if he was there, why didn't he try to kill Paige?"

"Maybe he didn't want to go up against the Charmed Ones."

He shook his head, "No, that doesn't make sense. He knows that Paige is new to her powers. _If ever there was a time to attack…_ "

"Wait a minute." Leo stopped, "What if he's not trying to kill her anymore? What if he's trying to lure her to his side?"

"Huh?"

"Translation please?"

Cole snapped, "The mythological window."

Pacey looks between them, confused, "Yeah that explains _Nothing_."

"There's a window of opportunity, an opening."

"48 hours."

"Right," Leo agrees, "48 hours where a nascent witch who hasn't chosen to use her powers for good or evil yet can be swayed either way."

"Wait, so all he has to do is cast a spell on her?"

"No, he can't." Cole explained, "It has to be her choice, but he can tempt her, entice her. If he gets her to use her powers for evil…"

Leo sits, "She becomes evil forever."

Phoebe sighs, Pacey rolls her eyes and Piper scoffs, "Who makes up these cockamamie rules?" Cole looks down and Leo looks up, she waved them off, "Oh, never mind…"

"Well…" Pacey leans in, "We still have 24 hours to find her."

"Less than." Phoebe corrected grimly, "And no idea _how_ to find her."

Piper rose a brow, "But I bet the Source does."


	7. Ch 2 Section 2

_**Act Two**_

 _ **In the attic...**_

That night Cole is looking at Cortez from the window, who's leaning against his car parked outside the Manor as the girls and Leo are at the Book of Shadows, "Are you sure you don't want me to turn Belthazor loose on Cortez just for a minute or two?"

"No." Leo answers, "He doesn't have anything on the girls yet. Besides, now is no time to be blurring the line between good and evil."

Cole rolls his eyes dramatically as Phoebe slams the book closed, "This is useless." She clears her throat and winks at them weirdly, Piper and Pacey eye eachother, Phoebe looks up at the ceiling, "We're never gonna find Paige without a little help." The book opens on its own and flips through the pages. It stops on one page, Phoebe points, satisfied and grinning, "Works every time."

"Okay." Pacey came around, "But how is an _enchantment_ spell gonna help find her?"

"Well, maybe it's not to find Paige. Maybe it's so we can ID the source. See the last line?" Piper points, "It's, ' _So she can reveal the evil within_.'"

"But that'll only help _if_ we can find him?"

"Maybe we can, or at least, maybe _you_ can." Leo looks at Cole

Phoebe looked to him as they all did, "What does he mean?"

Cole walks toward them and clears his throat, "Demons can sense the Source's aura. It's how he reminds us of his power, his reach. Maybe if I focus on it…"

"Then he'll know you're doing it. And he'll find you."

"Not if I was careful. It's your only chance at saving your sister."

"Well if its an aura you sense can't i just try and focus on it?" Pacey asked, "I've got the whole _connection to auras_ thing going on."

Cole shook his head, "Only works if you're evil or a demon."

"Okay. So we need something to enchant." Piper clapped, moving on

"Start looking people." Pacey commanded

Everyone looks around and Phoebe spots something, "Oh!" She goes over to a shelf and finds a pair of pink kiddy sunglasses, "How about these?"

Pacey grimaces, "Really?"

"What?" She smiles, "They're perfect."

Piper rolls her eyes, "Oh great."

The three of them hold a part of the sunglasses and chant, "' _Magic forces far and wide, Enchant these so those can't hide, Allow this witch to use therein, So she can reveal the evil within.'_ "

The glasses glow and Pacey hands them over to her little sister, "Alright. See if it worked."

Phoebe puts the glasses on and giggles a little as she looks at Leo. He motioned, "Well?"

"Nothing. You look the same."

"How 'bout me?" Cole called, Phoebe looks at him and lets out a little scream, "What?" Through the glasses, she sees Cole as Balthazar as he walks toward the girls, "What do I look like?"

"You look like hell." She takes off the glasses, " _Enchanting_." Cole smiles and she looks up, "Thanks for the magical assist Grams."

"Or Prue." Pacey smirks, shrugging, "You never know."

 _ **South Bay Social Service: Next Day**_

Piper pulls up to Paige's job in her jeep with Pacey, Phoebe, Cole, and Leo in it. They all get out and look around.

"Alright. Fan out." Pacey looks, "She's gotta be here somewhere."

Phoebe shook her head, "I don't see Paige anywhere."

"Are you sure this is the right place, Cole?"

"The Source is here. I can sense him."

"Wait." Leo points to where Paige was standing with her hand outstretched, "There she is."

"Holy crap…" Pacey studies her closely, "She's got a black aura around her"

Leo looked to Phoebe who quickly put the glasses on, "The Source?"

"No demons. Just the aura. Probably the effect he's got on her."

Pacey looked to them, "I'm telling you, it's the boyfriend. His was pitch black. Hers is black/grey. Maybe if i get close enough i can help cleanse it and she can snap out of it."

"Lets try." Phoebe nods, "Come on."

They go towards Paige as a small crowd gathers around a man clutching his chest on the ground. His wife cried out, "Jake! Jake! No!"

"Paige?" Phoebe stops next to her and takes off the glasses, "Paige? It's me, Phoebe. Piper and Pacey are here too."

Paige didn't falter, "He's evil. He's hurting his child."

Carol screamed out again, "Oh God! Honey."

"No." Pace gently placed her hand onto Paige, "You're being seduced into this. You need to fight it. Use your instincts." Phoebe nods to her and motioned for Pacey to start so the witch concentrated on her half sisters aura specifically, tuning out the surrounding commotion. With her other hand she placed it hovering over the erratic black smoke that had become Paige's aura and began her chant, "' _I call to thee, pure witches fire, Through vortex flow the heavenly mire,"_ She motions the hand surrounding the aura, feeling faint but keeping the pace, " _Cleanse brackish aura of debris, From dark to light, sweep history, Please cleanse this sister witch of her deadly entit…'"_ Before even finishing the ritual blackness overtook her sight and before she knew it Pacey would've hit the concrete if Cole hadn't caught her

"Pacey." Piper helped him get her up and shook her awake, "Pacey, are you okay? What happened?"

Her breaths came in rapidly as she opened her eyes and got her footing back, "Whatever hold he's got on her is too strong… i can't break through it." She rubbed her temple, "Jeeze. I've never gotten a migraine from this power before."

"All right. You know what? Hi." Piper pushes Paige's hand down, "Leo, take them both home. Go, go, go, go." Leo orbs out with Paige and Pacey in tow and immediately Jake's pain lessens

Cole turned to them and led them away, "Let's get out of here." When they made it to Pipers jeep Cole stopped, "You two go ahead. I'm going to stay behind. Make sure the Source doesn't follow you."

Back at the manor Leo and Pacey were dodging Paige's attacks when Piper and Phoebe came in. Piper looked at her sister as she ran over weirdly, "Wheres-" As they enter a hall, a knife is thrown, blocked by wave of Pacey fingers that caused the thing to freeze to the wall

"We've been pretty busy while you've been gone." Pacey glared

Leo turned to Paige who was standing there staring, "We're having a hard time convincing her that she is _not_ evil!"

Piper nods, "I see that."

"Lamp." Paige commands and it disappears in white orbs and reappears. She telekinetically throws it toward the girls. Piper and Phoebe scream but Pacey quickly threw up an ice barrier that the lamp smashed against

Pacey put her hands down and dissipated the ice, " _Seriously_!"

"Bright side?" Phoebe offered, "At least she's getting the hang of her new power."

"That was Mom's crystal!" Piper tackles Paige to the ground and Phoebe joins her in holding her down

"Okay. Relax. Relax." Leo takes Piper's place in holding Paige down as Piper gets up. "All right. Now what?"

"We just better hope there's some Wiccan exorcism in the Book of Shadows cause… yeah. Im not passing out trying to cleanse whatever mojos got her engine boiling evil." She and Piper go up the stairs, but stop when the lights flicker off and on.

Shane appears by the corner of the stairs and Piper studies him, "Who are you?"

Pacey looks over and grabs her sister, as recognition crosses her face, "Oh no. Piper run-"

His eyes turn all black and he telekinetically throws them through the stairs banister.

"Piper!"

Phoebe yells as the Source throws an energy ball at her, but she levitates to avoid it. She goes to kick him and he disappears, making her crash into the Grandfather clock. He appears by the couch and Piper uses his power to blow him up.

Paige stands up and Leo helps Piper up as Pacey shakily gets herself up, grimacing at the headache she had. The source reassembles though and Pacey brings her hands out to shoot a powerful blast of cold air at im that he reflects to her and sends her flying into the wall by the stairs cascading with the family pictures.

"Pacey!"

She painfully got up and walked over to Leo and Piper, "I'm good, I'm good."

Phoebe grabs the glasses and puts them on. When she sees the Source she freaks, "Oh, Piper! Pacey! That's the… that's the…" She takes off the glasses and goes to them, shoving them at Piper, "Loo…loo… loo… look!

Piper pushes her hand away, "We know who that is."

The Source turns to a very freaked Paige, "Your powers are strong, but will they be enough without the Power of Four?"

"Shane…" Paige gaped, " Whats going on?"

The Source used Shane's voice, "It's okay. I'm here now."

She backs up, "Stay away from me."

"She still has free will." Leo glared, "You can't force her to choose."

The Source smiled, "Oh, but she's already chosen, haven't you? Come with me. You'll be safe forever. I promise."

"Don't listen to him." Piper interrupted, "He's lying."

"They only want you for your power. You don't have to share it. It's yours." He turns into Mr. Cowan, her boss, "You've already seen what you can do with it. You do what nobody else can do." He turns into Carol, "You nearly saved my son from his father. From all the pain and suffering he's put him through." He turns into the little boy, "Please help me. Don't let him hurt me anymore. You're my only hope."

After a moment Paige takes his hand and starts to go with him. Phoebe rushes off the stairs and over to them, "No!" The Source races his hand, suspending Phoebe in mid-air and shocking her with electricity. She screams in pain and looks to Paige, "Help me!"

Paige pushes him down and Phoebe falls as well. Piper, Pacey, Leo, and Paige go over to her to help her up. As the clock chimes in the background.

"Phoebe?" Pacey rushes to her, relief flooding through her when she seen she was okay

The boy disappears and the Source reposes Shane, who stands up. Piper glares hatefully at him, "I guess blood's a little thicker than evil."

The Source looks at the clock and goes out of Shane, who falls to the ground, to reveal his true self, a demon in a cloak, "I've broken the Charmed circle before. I'll do it again. Besides, it wasn't a complete loss. Thanks to Belthazor."

Phoebe bristled, "What did you do to him?"

"Oh my God." Cortez's voice sounded behind them and they all turn to see Cortez standing near the front door with a video camera, amazed at what he sees

" _On my god."_ Pacey groaned angrily, "Don't you ever knock, cop?!"

"Would you get out of here?!" Piper yelled

As Cortez reaches for his gun, the Source fires an energy ball at him, knocking him on the coat rack. He screams. He's knocked on a hanger and falls down, revealing blood on the hanger. The Source disappears in a blast of fire.

The others race to Cortez. Leo kneels down beside him and Cortez brings his gaze up, "Looks like evil wins again, huh?"

"Not if I can help it." He quickly heals him much to Cortez's shock

Paige gasped, "How'd you do that?"

Leo helps a shocked Cortez up, "That's what whitelighters do. We heal good people."

"We have to go find Cole." Phoebe panicked

"Right, right." Pacey motioned hurriedly, "Let's go. Hurry."

Everyone except Cortez left an went to the last okaceCole was seen. Near South Bay Social Services where Cole is lying on the ground, nearly dead.

"Cole!" Phoebe spots him and runs over to him. She kneels down beside him, "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." She cried as she put his head in her lap

Pacey engulfed her hand in ice and put it on the wound to quell the bleeding as Piper freezes him then turns to Leo, "Heal him."

He eyed them, "You know that it's against the rules."

"Leo, screw the rules! The Elders owe us!"

"Even if I could, I could only heal his human half and that… wouldn't be enough power to save him." He said as he knelt down

"Aren't I half whitelighter?" Paige offers, "I mean, couldn't use my half to offset his half?"

"It's worth a try. Take my hand." Paige kneels down beside him and does so, "Hold your other hand over his wound." Paige and Leo heal Cole. He unfreezes and gasps for air just as Pacey takes her ice off of him. Phoebe hugs him, happy he's alive.

"That was good, right?"

Pacey grinned as she helped her up, "Definitely. That was more than good."

Piper nods, "Let's just hope it wasn't all for nothing."


	8. Ch 3 Section 3 and Epilogue

**Act Three**

 _ **The next night at P4…**_

Pacey, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Cole are sitting in a vip area as a waitress, Megan, brings Cole and Leo their drinks. Cole nods, "Oh good, thank you."

"Thanks, too." Leo says before she leaves, "Feels good be here again."

"Feels good to be anywhere again." Cole chuckles

"I will drink to that." Phoebe says and they clink their drinks, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Promise." Phoebe smiles as she takes a drink

"Ugh." Pacey groaned, " _Stop._ You two are making me hate single life."

Cole laughs, "Well get out there. Mingle."

She grimaced and Phoebe eyed her, "That guy at that bar keeps staring at you."

She scoffs taking a big sip of her drink, not wanting to even look his way, "Yeah. Well he can look the other way."

Phoebe frowned, remembering the last boyfriend she had who passed away because of a demon, "Sweetie you know it's been over a year almost."

"I know. I'll get there." She smiled enough to let her know not to worry, "I'll be okay, Pheebs."

Leo turns to Piper studying her, "You okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"Prue?"

"Yeah." She took a deep breath, "We barely got through the funeral and then everything started to go crazy and we haven't had a chance to mourn yet. And that's just not right."

Phoebe took a sigh herself, "I think we'll have the rest of our lives for that."

Piper shook her head, "I'm still not sure about continuing on with this destiny thing. I need some time to think about it. I hope you two are okay with that."

"Definitely." Pacey nods, looking t her drink, "It's… a lot for me too. Without Prue it just doesn't seem right." She looks to their little sister, "That okay Pheebs?"

"Absolutely."

Piper turned to Leo, "And I hope you're okay with it too."

"They may not be," he motions to the elders, "but I am." He takes her hand just as Paige walks up

"So does this mean I get free drinks now?" Phoebe Chuckles a little as Piper and Pacey eyed her, "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. It's not that I really drink or… Okay. I'm just gonna go." She begins to leave, but Leo stands up and stops her

"No, Paige. You belong here, remember?"

"You sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Mmm. Come on. Come sit right here." Cole goes over to stand next to Leo as Paige sits down next to Phoebe

"Okay, so, uh, maybe Leo and I should go uh… pretend like we got something better to do."

Pacey smiles, "Probably a good idea, guys."

"Yeah." Come nods before he and Leo leave

"I won't stay long. I just wanted to, uh, come by and thank you."

Phoebe looked her over, "For what?"

"For what? You mean, beside from saving my life." She chuckles, "I feel like I should bake you a cake or something."

Piper leaned in excitedly, "Do you cook?"

Paige frowned, "No, no. Not really."

Phoebe looked her over, "So how's Shane?"

"He's okay, I guess, except I'm not to sure he wants to see me anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No. Can't say I blame him. You know? He doesn't know exactly what happened to him, but he knows its something bad and he knows it's somehow connected to me."

"Yeah, well, you're not truly one of us until you've dated a demon, so, welcome to the club."

Pacey laughs at that, " _Or a warlock._ In Pipers case. Or a Ghost in mine."

Phoebe shook her head, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hm-mmm."

"Why did you come to Prue's funeral? I mean, you never even met her, right?"

"No. I never did. I don't want this to be taken the wrong way, but... I just feel like a part of me lost her too and I just... I felt drawn to her, to all you guys. I guess it was just a part of me trying to find out who I was."

The girls all study her for a second before Piper pats her leg and gets up, "Come on. There's something we need to show you."

"Show me what?"

"What good magic can do."

 _ **Epilogue: In the attic...**_

In the attic of the manor Phoebe lights the last two candles in a circle and then join Piper and Pacey by the Book of Shadows as Paige watches on, "' _Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide_.'"

Patty appears in a bright light, "There's someone here we thought you should meet." Phoebe motions and Patty looks at Paige

"Paige."

" _Mom_?"

Patty steps outside the circle and becomes real. She hugs Paige, who smiles after the hug, "Welcome home." She hugs her again as Piper, Pacey and Phoebe watch on the tender moment


	9. Chapter Three: A Knight to Remember

**A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 10-12 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the Constance M Burge and the CW!**_

 _ **Ch 3: A Knight To Remember:**_

 _Three Weeks (Episode) Later_

Piper is making a cup of coffee in the kitchen as a very tired and irritated walked in and went straight for the bread. Piper smirked, "Long night?"

"Long double. This is my first day of freedom since _forever_."

"Right well you don't get a day of freedom _quite_ yet." Piper said watching her try to use the unplugged toaster, "We still have that demon problem to deal with."

"Ugh right. Forgot about that." She scoffed, "What the hell is wrong with this thing?"

"It's unplugged, _genius._ " Piper laughs, "We can't use electricity remember?"

" _Right_." She huffed then caught a muffin Piper threw, "This sucks, how are we supposed to survive without electricity?"

Phoebe comes in irate with wet hair, "Look at me. I look like a drowned rat. I need my blow dryer!"

"Look, both of you, pretend you're camping."

Phoebe grimaced,. "I _hate_ camping."

"So do i."

"Well, I hate instant coffee but I'm drinking it, aren't I?" She takes a sip but pulls a face

"We can't keep living with no electricity." Phoebe quipped, "It's medieval."

"At least we're conserving energy."

"Who cares if we're conserving energy!" Pacey scoffed, coming over to them, "Look we all we need to do is figure out when the Shocker demon's gonna attack next and fast. Then we can vanquish the SOB and move on with our lives."

Piper shook her head, "But we still need the Power of Four to vanquish him and unfortunately, number four lives across town.

Phoebe walks over to the phone, "I am going to call her."

As she picks it up Piper yells, "Not the cordless!"

The shocker demon erupts from the phone causing her to drop it and escapes, "Uh-oh."

The Shocker demon is made of electricity in the shape of a person. It jumps on a table and throws electricity near them, blowing up a cupboard. He throws more electricity, this time hitting all three of them and sending Pacey and Phoebe spiraling in seperate directions from Piper. Piper gets up and uses her power which scares it through an electrical outlet.

Piper kneels beside them, "You two okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Pacey waved her off, "A little fried but fine. Pheebs?"

"No, I am not okay! _Ow. Ow. Ow_." She complained as she got up, "This is so crazy. We have to call Paige and set up a time where she can come over and…"

"Phoebe, we can't schedule vanquishes, okay?"

Pacey scoffed throwing her hands in the air at her older sister, "Why not? Who says we cant? We have lives to live Piper! Days off to conquer! Blind dates to go too!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Spill it."

"A co-worker wants me to meet her friend that just moved to town. A dentist that just started a practice downtown." She threw an eye to her sisters, "And I _thought_ that I'd give it a shot. Can't do that if I can't have a _normal freaking morning."_

"While I'm proud that you're getting back in the game and I realize all of what you're saying but demon attacks don't usually fit into the day planners."

"Okay, then, what do you suggest?"

"I suggest that maybe," she takes a breath ash she sits at the table, "Paige move in with us."

Pacey and Phoebe gaped at their older sister, Pacey steadied herself, "Uh…. _what_?"

Phoebe sat, "W-what did you just say to us?"

"Well, she's gonna have to sooner or later, isn't she?"

Phoebe shook her head, "i… I never really thought about it."

"This was certainly _not_ going to happen _sooner or later._ " Pacey scoffs, "She's not a replacement sister, _she's a replacement Charmed One,_ and I can't believe you, _of all people_ , are _actually suggesting_ it."

Pacey glared. She didn't have anything against Paige, other than the whole _hard-to-teach_ and _personal-gain_ thing they've been going through during these past three weeks, but she wasn't Prue. Nobody could take Prue's position and she didn't want anyone to try. That was her oldest sister, her hero, and she didn't want to lose one sister to gain a replacement. She barely knew Paige.

Piper took a breath and looked to her knowingly, knowing she was having the hardest time dealing with this transition, "I am just trying to be practical. Besides, I am sick and tired of Leo watching over her day and night, protecting her from various demons. You know, I would actually like to see my husband again."

Phoebe shot Pacey a knowing eye, "And _we_ can understand that, but still that's a huge decision. Do you think we're ready for that?"

"All I know is that every demon who is out to impress the Source is attacking us. Which means we all need to be under one roof. Otherwise, we're too vulnerable."

"She didn't mean as witches, Pipes. If that were the case id be saying yes instead of giving you grief." Pacey quipped, "She means as sisters."

Phoebe nods, "I mean, what if we don't get along?"

"We didn't always get along with Prue either."

"Yeah, but that's different. We grew up with her. Eventually we had to get along."

"I still half expect to see her walk through the door." Pacey laughs, taking a seat sadly, "It's just too soon."

Piper sighs deeply, "Then there's only one way to find out."

 _ **Paige's apartment...**_

Piper, Pacey and Phoebe walk up to the front door but Leo orbs in front of them, just as Phoebe's about to knock and she knocks on him, "Oh!"

He smiles nervously, "Hi."

"Sorry."

"Leo?" Pacey asked, confused

"Hey, what's up?"

" _What's up_?" Piper repeats, "How about a kiss for your long-lost wife, huh?"

"Oh, right." He quickly kisses her on the cheek

"Hi."

He laughs tightly, waving, "Well, uh, _bye_."

Phoebe looked back to her sisters before eying him warily, "Uh, what do you mean _bye_? We just got here."

"What's up with you?" Pacey motioned, "You're acting all… _weird…_ "

"Right, well, you know." He laughs, "I don't want to leave Paige unprotected."

"Uh-huh." Piper nods, regarding him, "Is she home?"

She heads for the door but Leo stops her, "Yeah, she's home. She's just a little, uh, _indisposed_ at the moment."

At that comment they finally got what he was putting out and Piper scoffed incredulously, "W-wait, wait, you _watch_? What are you, like a _peeping angel_?"

"Well, I didn't see anything!" She stared him down and he broke, "All right, just a little, but how else am I supposed to protect her?"

"Alright, you know what, we don't have time for this. Today is my only day of for like another three long weeks and i'd like to actually do what i had planned later. You know what that means? We gotta get the power of four to kill the demon. Sex, _no matter how needed or wanted_ , can wait!" Pacey yelled before pushing passed him and barging in, piper and phoebe running after her

Inside Paige and Glen are making out on the bed and Paige has her top off. When the girls barge in she jumps up and covers her chest. Pacey averts her eyes, "Sorry to interrupt. Can't see a thing. But we have business to discuss missy!"

"Pacey!" Piper admonished as Phoebe giggled

" _What?!"_

"Guys!" Paige yelled, " _What the hell is going on?!"_

"I know this looks bad, but it's very important. Believe me." Phoebe starts but sees Glen and gaped, "Whoa."

Piper smacks her on the arm and Pacey smirked, "Well she's got good taste I guess."

Glen looked to Paige, "Who are they?"

"The soon to be _ex-sisters_ I was telling you about."

Phoebe smiles and waves as Piper shuffles, "Okay, we're sorry, but you know, we didn't know _witch_ way to turn if you know what I mean."

Glen started to get up, eyeing them warily, "Maybe I should go."

"Oh, uh, _here_." Leo tosses Glen his jeans

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry about this Glen." Paige frowned, "This is horribly embarrassing."

"No worries. You obviously got some responsibilities. Plane leaves tomorrow." He kisses her on the cheek and walks into the bathroom

" _Plane_?" Piper asked, "What _plane_?"

" _Never mind_." She glares, "This better be important."

"I can't use my blow dryer!" Phoebe bellowed out

Pacey eyed her, "Or the toaster or the coffee pot or just about anything that uses electricity and we can't live like that so we need to do something about it. _Now_ preferably."

Piper clapped, nodding, "So have you been attacked by the Shocker demon yet?"

Leo piped up before she could answer, "No she hasn't."

Paige looked at him weirdly, "How would you know?"

Phoebe leaned in, "Oh, because he's been watching you for the last week or so for your own protection."

" _You've been watching me_?"

"Well, I didn't _see_ anything!"

Pacey motioned her head, "At least nothing very interesting."

Piper nodded, "Right."

"That's it. Out!" Paige gets out of bed and ushers them all to the door

Piper stuttered, "But-but-but we need to talk to you about the Shocker Demon because…"

"Out!"

"We can't vanquish him without the Power of Four." Phoebe added

"Out!"

"And the fourth lives all the way over here!" PAcey finished, "And you're not at the manor, so, ever…" Paige slams the door shut in their faces and Pacey turns frowning

Phoebe sighed, "I think that went fairly well."


	10. Ch 3 Section 2

**Act Two**

"Okay _so…_ " Pacey held up teo dresses a blue one and a black one to Phoebe, "Which one? It's been like… _forever_ since i've even thought of going on a date so help Pheebs!"

"Okay, okay…" She smiles and studies the dresses and then her, "Mmm the black one. You can never go wrong with a little black dress."

She nods as intense knocking pounded from the door. Piper came in irritated, scowling, "All right! Calm down!"

Paige walks in, "At least I _knocked_."

"Oh."

Phoebe and Pacey both come in from the living room, "Hey, Paige."

"Hi."

"I'm not here to talk to any of you. I'm just here to look at the Book of Shadows." She heads for the stairs

Phoebe scoffs, "Hey, we said we were sorry."

She starts going up the stairs, "Yeah, _right_."

Pacey and Phoebe eyed each other warily as Piper squeaked out, "What do you think about moving in with us?"

Pacey stiffened glaring, Phoebe looked in between Piper and Pacey warily and Paige stops, "Excuse me?"

"Well, that's what we came to talk to you about. You know, we're tired of getting attacked by demons here and not being able to do anything about it, but we could do something about it if we were together. You know, if we lived together 'cause that's when we're the strongest. What do you say?"

Pacey was speechless. She couldn't believe the nerve Piper had right now to ask PAige this after the conversation they just had. She didn't agree to it and she couldn't help but glare directly at her black haired half sister. Not that it was her fault. She was just still so hurt from Prue's death she didn't want to deal with this at the moment.

" _Are you three out of your freaking minds?_ " Scoffing she storms upstairs

Piper watched her before turning to the other two, "Don't people usually storm _out_ of the house when they're angry?"

" _Dont sisters usually consult theirs sisters feeling before inviting strangers to live with them?"_ Pacey said angrily

"Pacey she's not a stranger, she's our sister. And you need to make an effort with her besides just as a sister witch." Piper admonished, "Stop giving her such a cold shoulder."

"Piper don't tell me what to do like im thirteen."

"Well then stop acting like your thirteen."

"How am i acting like im a teenager? Because i don't want some random person moving into my sisters room?"

"She's not a random person." Piper repeated, "Pacey this is happening okay? You need to get on board with this. It needs to happen for the charmed ones _and_ for our sisterhood. Get on board already."

" _Guys_!" Phoebe Yelled leading them up the stairs, "Come one, we can talk about this later."

In the attic Paige is flipping through the Book of Shadows when Piper, Pacey and Phoebe walk in. Phoebe regarded Psig, "So, you're not even gonna _consider_ this?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because if it was that easy for you guys to barge into my room all the way across town, imagine how easy it would be if I actually lived here. _Not to mention_ , i can practically hear Pacey screaming how much shes against it."

Piper glared at her younger sister and motioned angrily, so she rolled her eyes and shuffled forward, "That's not true Paige." Paige didn't move from looking at the book, "Okay, could you _stop_ looking at the book for a second?"

" _No_. It's my book too."

"If you lived here, you could look at it all the time." Piper pointed out

Paige looks up at them, "I understand why you guys are asking me, I really, _really_ do. It's just, I don't want being a witch to take over my life. It's just... too much responsibility."

"We all get that." Pacey nodded, forcing herself forward with this, "I freaked out in the beginning too. But I didn't have a choice, and neither do you."

"Why not?" She looked to Phoebe who paled, "Aren't you the one who told me I should fight like hell to keep my life separate from magic?"

Piper frowned, "Unfortunately, it doesn't always work out that way."

"Well, maybe it would if I didn't live here."

When she began looking through the book again Phoebe sighed, "If you're looking for the Shocker demon spell, we already found it."

She shook her head, "I'm not. I'm looking for something else."

"What?" When she didn't answer Piper pressed, " _Look_ , you may not want to share a bathroom, but when it comes to _that_ book, it concerns _all_ of us."

"Besides that, maybe we can help." Phoebe goes over to Paige

"Okay. I know it sounds stupid, but when I was little, I invented this horrible little fairy tale and it just always seemed really real to me. I don't know. Just…" Paige turns to a page with ' _The Evil Enchantress_ ' written on it, and gapes, " _Oh my God_."

Phoebe looks over, "The Evil Enchantress?"

"That's it. That's- that's the evil witch, the one who kills the Prince… _after_ he gets her pregnant, of course.

"Of course." Piper stands beside her and Pacey beside her as they all shuffle around

"The spell. I can't believe it." She looks at the next page ' _To Call a Lover to Oneself_ '. "' _Bring together my Prince and me, let him fall on bendèd knee_ ,'" Piper, Pacey and Phoebe try to stop her as she recites it, "' _I summon him to my side, that he may take me to be his destined bride._ ' I finally got to finish it."

"Yeah! You chanted a spell Paige!" Pacey admonished as a gust of wind blows and the Prince appears.

He looks around and sees Paige then kneels down, "My love."

Another gust of wind forms around Pacey as well and transforms her attire into medieval Lady attire, with her hair blonde and braided down her back. She scoffed looking aat herself confused and the girls squeaked in surprise.

Paige runs into the kitchen, followed by the Prince then the girls including Pacey who was dragging behind in her new outfit, "Okay, this is so annoying! Why is it everytime she casts an enchantment i get thrown into it?"

"Pure luck sweetie." Phoebe played with the long braid down her back, "You feeling medieval at all?"

"Not yet." She points, "We need to fix this before i do though!"

The Princes voice sounded, "Why do you run from me?"

" _Why are you chasing me_?"

"Because we are meant to be together."

"That is not true." Paige points, "Does this look like King Arthur's court in front of you?"

Piper chuckles, "Pacey does."

"Shut it!"

"It doesn't matter." The Prince said intensely, "We're meant to conceive an heir, my love."

"Ugh." Paige grimaced and moved again, "Stop saying that."

Phoebe grinned, "You guys want some privacy?"

"This is _not_ funny." The Prince walks over to her, "Plate." A plate orbs into her hand and she breaks it over his head. He groans and kneels down, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"You could never hurt me, my love." He starts kissing her hand

Paige looks over to her sisters, "Piper, do that thing you do."

She smirked, "I-I don't want to blow him up."

"Well, risk it. _He's using his tongue_." Piper freezes him and Paige pulls her hand away and wipes it on her top, "Thank God chivalry is dead. He is getting on my _last_ nerve."

Phoebe motioned to him, "Okay, well, he must be under some kind of spell."

"Gee, you think?" Pacey quipped, "What about me? Why do i look like _Lady-freakin-Godiva with clothes?_ "

"The evil Enchantress." Paige answered, "She cast a love spell on him."

"So why is Sir Lust-a-lot lusting after you?" Piper asked, "And why'd it hit Pacey?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, because it's your damn fairy tale and it's alive and frozen in our kitchen!" Pacey huffed putting her hands on her hips, "And this is really too much hair to deal with. Why do we always go blonde?"

Paige walks out of the kitchen and the follow, Phoebe first, "Uh, where are you going?"

"I can't handle this."

The three girls follow her as she heads for the door and Pacey scoffs, "Wait, Paige, you can't just leave. Look at me!"

"Yes, I can. I don't live here." She frowned, "And i see you."

Phoebe sighs, "Paige."

"What?"

"Look, you can't keep running away from these things." Paige opens the front door, "That's what we're trying to tell you. Being a witch is not a part-time job."

"Yeah, well, if I don't leave now, I'm not going to have a full-time job." She said she she took her leave

Piper yeleed, "Paige, the Charmed Ones come first!"

Pacey laughed at that and Phoebe turned, " _The Charmed Ones come first_?"

Piper smirked, "It always worked when Prue said it."

In the other room an announcer on the TV is heard, " _The home also features a spacious kitchen complete with granite counter tops and state of the art convection oven._ " Pacey, Phoebe and Piper walk past it, " _The walk-in pantry provides ample space…_ "

"The VCR?" Piper asked when she noticed the blinking light, "Who set it to record?"

The tape is ejected and the Shocker demon escapes out of the VCR. Piper uses her power and blows up the TV. The demon appears behind them. It throws electricity at Piper, throwing her over the couch. Phoebe levitates and kicks but the Shocker demon grabs onto her leg and starts electrocuting her. Pacey tried to send a hard ice blast over the demon but nothing came from her palms and she looked like a deer caught in headlights as the thing threw out an electrical bolt that sent her flying threw the hall into the conservatory. Piper quickly gets up and pushes it out of the way using a coat stand letting Phoebe fall on the floor and uses her power but the demon escapes through the electrical outlet.

"Phoebe?"

"I'm okay, I think." She stands up, "Pace? Pacey!"

"Geeze." Pacey groaned as they helped her up, her dress singed, "Did you see that? I dont have my freakin powers now! We need to figure out what the hell Paige conjured and fix it ASAP for we can kill this stupid shocker demon."

"You not having your powers means the Power of Four is in danger. We need to fix this."

"Yeah." Piper nods, "And we've gotta convince Paige to move in with us soon before there's nobody left to move in with."

"You know… never thought i'd agree, but i kinda do…"

Phoebe looked over, "I guess we need a new TV."

Piper turned to them, "Oh, the Prince."

"The Prince." Phoebe repeated and they go into the kitchen but the Prince is gone, "He's gone? What? Did he go back to fairy tale land?"

"No such luck." Piper said. "Pacey would probably be normal."

"That and the back door is wide open." Pacey added, fidgeting with her gown, "So he probably went after Paige."

"What are you doing?"

"This damn thing won't come off! I'm stuck in it!"

"Okay so we just have to fix whatever happened and sen the Prince back and that should fix you."

"Hopefully."

Phoebe gets a bottle of water out of the fridge, "Wait, so he left? So he's just wondering around in chain mail?"

Piper waved her off, "It's San Francisco. Nobody will notice."

"Well, sooner or later, somebody's gonna notice and the medieval trail's going to lead them right back to us."

"All right, you try scrying for him and if that doesn't work, I'll have Leo orb Paige back here and hopefully the Prince will follow." She turned to Pacey, "And you look through the book to see if there's some type of reversal for whatever your under."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know. That's why i told you to look."

Phoebe shifted, changing the subject, "Maybe we should try a different approach with Paige."

Even Pacey shook her head, "She's not gonna come back here voluntarily."

"No. I mean about getting her to move in. Maybe it's too soon for her too."

"Okay there's nothing in here about spontaneously combusting into a medieval woman." Pacey closed the book and looked to Phoebe who was scrying, "I don't know what the hell's going on."

Piper walks in, on the phone, " _Darryl. Darryl. Darryl_! Slow down. Okay, carjackings happen all the time. Why are you calling us?" She pauses, "A _garbage_ truck?" Then sits down on the couch, "At sword point. We'll get back to ya."

Hanging up Phoebe eyed her, "Please don't tell me that the police found him."

"Sounds like it."

"Not _yet_ thankfully." Piper corrected, "How about you?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, "I mean, he's not a witch and he's not a demon, _so…_ "

Piper took a deep breath, "Okay… Pace you get anything on your… problem?"

"No. Other than a migraine from all the hair i can't find anything." She frowned

"All right. Le..!" Piper pauses as Leo orbs in, "O. _Hi_."

"Hi."

Pacey looked around him, "Where's Paige?"

"Paige? She didn't wanna come."

"She what?" Piper asked, "Did you explain the situation to her?"

"Yes."

"And she still refused to come? Leo, we are up to our pointy little hats in demonic problems here. We _need_ her."

Leo nods, "She knows that."

"I don't understand." Phoebe frowns, "We're her sisters."

"Half sisters." Pacey corrected, moping

Leo sighed heavily, "That. That right there is the reason."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look because your sisters isn't why you need her. And she knows that."

Piper motioned, "Is there more to that or are you just gonna leave us hanging?"

"Look, I don't want to get in the middle of this, this is between you guys. But I will tell you that just wanting her to battle demons with you isn't enough of a reason to get her to move in." He looked to Pacey, "And you being so cold isn't helping either. You need to open up."

"Fighting demons is a big enough pressing reason. I don't need to open diddly squat."

Phoebe turned to her, "But it's not a sisterly one. And yes you do."

"Look, in the meantime, you need to find the Prince before he exposes you. So I suggest you check with the Book of Shadows and get up to speed on Paige's fairy tale and I will check with the Elders and see what they know about…" He motioned to Percy's predicament before orbing out

 _ **Later on in the attic...**_

Piper is lighting some candles as Phoebe is looking through the Book of Shadows and as Pacey help her light them, "I don't see what the big deal is." Piper started, "You'd think she'd want to move in here, considering the dump she lives in."

"Guys." Phoebe calls as she read

Piper keeps going but Pacey comes over, "Just wait till the Shocker Demon attacks her, then she might not be so resistant to the idea."

" _Defiant, clever, and independent_." Phoebe reads, "That kinda describes Paige, don't you think?"

"Tooth and nail…"

"Yeah, along with stubborn, stubborn, and more stubborn." Piper goes over to them

"All right, listen to this." Pacey takes over, "' _A powerful witch who came to the craft late but learned to use it quickly._ '"

Phoebe tapped the page, "I'm telling you, this is Paige."

Piper narrowed her eyes, "What are you two gettin' at?"

"Well, don't you think that it's a huge coincidence that Paige's fairy tale just happens to be in the Book of Shadows and that this Prince just happens to show up in the 21st century head over heels in love with her?" Phoebe asked

Piper still looked clueless and Pacey huffed, "Connect the dots, will you?"

"Explain it to me!"

"Okay, what if it's not a fairy tale? What if it's a memory? Paige's memory from a past life?"

"Now you're reachin'." Piper disagreed

"No. I don't think so. I mean my past life came back to bite me on the butt. Why can't Paige's? Think about it. What if Paige was the evil Enchantress, once upon a time?"

"Okay what does that make me though? Why am i all medieval?"

"Hellooo, your past life must be the actual woman the Prince is supposed to be in love with."

"So that makes the Lady a Witch?" Pacey asks and Phoebe nods, "Well why didn't she just use a spell and bust out?"

"Maybe her powers were bund."

"Or maybe the Evil Enchantress took them from her…" Piper looks at the page, "The Enchantress' power was to conjure the elements. Paige can't do that but that's kind of what Pacey can do with Cryokinesis," A portal opens up in the attic and they all look up, "This doesn't look good." The Enchantress walks out of the portal and blows Piper, Pacey and Phoebe off their feet, "Paige!"

"Where is the Prince?"

Phoebe looked to Piper, "Still think I'm reaching?"

"I don't believe this."

Pacey huffed, "Well believe it sister."

The Enchantresses head swings to Pacey, "Lady Julia? Still good i see. Well not for long." She throws a lightning ball at them and they run out of the attic

 _ **Later on in the manor...**_

Phoebe quickly puts out a small fire with a fire extinguisher in the kitchen as Piper runs in the living room and puts out a fire on the chair, "I got it! Living room's clear."

Pacey runs in and puts down her fire extinguisher, "Conservatory is clear too. You know this would've been _so_ much easier with my powers and in jeans."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"So is the kitchen. Why do you think she left so suddenly?" Phoebe puts down her fire extinguisher, "What, did trashing our house become too boring for her?"

"She probably realised we don't have the Prince. _Great_." Piper scoffs, "It's not like we're having enough problems with Paige. We have to deal with her past life, too?"

"Hey at least she wasn't personally gunning for you. That's a plus." Pacey winked

"Yeah sweetie," Phoebe moved her so she could see the back of her arm, "She got you pretty good."

"Its okay. It happens. I'll just have Le-" Leo orbs in as shes calling for him, "o heal me."

"Okay, I found out about the Prince." He looked around the manor, then to the disheveled girls, "What the hell happened here?"

Pacey motioned, "Heal first."

He did so as Piper explained, "Paige's past life almost killed us. That's what happened here."

"What?"

"Yeah. Paige, _the evil Enchantress_ , same soul, different lifetime. She came through some magical portal looking for Prince carjack."

"So i'm guessing that makes you…"

"Lady Julia… you guess right."

"Okay, well, you have to stop The Enchantress. You can't let her find him. According to the Elders, if she conceives his heir, dark magic will rule his kingdom forever. History will be rewritten. Your future…"

"Will be screwed." Piper finished, "The world will plunge into darkness. Yadda, yadda, yadda!"

"Okay, that's not helping." Phoebe turned to Leo, "So if we vanquish Past Paige, don't we risk vanquishing our Paige too?"

"Possibly."

Pacey scoffs, "Well then we can't vanquish her. Uh what about binding her powers? Well the powers she stole and her powers?"

Piper nods agreeing, "We'll bind her powers and send her back in time, hopefully a virgin. Okay. Let's get some candles. We have a potion to concoct."


	11. Ch 3 Section 3

**Act Three**

The three of them orbed into Paige's apartment just as the prince was leaning towards her, "Hey!" Piper yelled just before she freezes the Prince

Paige gasps and stands up quickly, "What is going on with this barging in thing? This is getting ridiculous."

Piper smiled sheepishly, "Thought he was attacking you."

"He was _kissing_ me. It's called _kissing_." She scoffed looking to Leo, "And what are you doing here anyway? I told you I'd call if I needed to."

"Well, something's come up. Something you're not gonna like." Leo explained

"Something worse than _this_?"

"Yeah…" Phoebe explained further, "The evil Enchantress is here, in our world. She nearly killed us trying to get to him."

"Oh my God." Paige sits down

"Actually, that's not the worst part. Remember how we were wondering how she cast a spell on him, but he fell for you?" Piper asked, "And why Pacey turned into Marie Antoinette?"

Paceys hands went to her neck and she grimaced, " _Ew_. Don't say that.

Paige smirked, shaking her head at her but motioned for Piper to go on, "Yeah."

"Well, that's because you're _her_." Phoebe finished, "And uh that makes Pacey…"

"The victimed Lady of the land you _or your past life_ stole the prince from." Pacey laughed softly, "No hard feelings. _Promise_. We tried to kill Phoebe in one of our other Past lives."

At Paige's continued confused and shocked look Leo steps in, "What they mean is that you were the evil Enchantress in one of your past lives, and Pacey was Lady Julia in hers, so when you read the spell in the Book of Shadows, he came. And it also caused Pacey's past life to catch up with her as well, which means she doesn't have her powers because the enchantress took them to cast the spell she needed to get the prince. She needed all of the elements."

"And that's also why you remember the fairy tale so well." Piper added, "Because you've actually lived it once before."

" _Okay_!" She squeaked sitting down, "I can deal with this. Yeah. No wonder I related to her the most." She grimaced, " _Sorry_ Pacey. Really."

She waved, "Water under the bridge babe. _Promise_."

"Does this mean I'm evil?"

"Yeah." Piper said

"No!" Phoebe yelled over her then Piper shook her head as well, correcting herself, "No!"

Pacey rolled her eyes at them, "You yourself right now aren't evil, Paige. You've grown and evolved. Believe me, we... _all four of us_ have been there."

"Right."

"So, the plan is to bind the Enchantresses powers with this little potion." Piper said as she Pacey, Phoebe, and Leo hold up a little bottle

" _I'll_ do it." Paige stands up and takes Piper's bottle

"All right. Then we'll-"

"No. I mean by myself."

"Uh, no you won't." Pacey frowned, "We're doing this together. That's something else we do, ya know."

Paige shook her head, "I put you guys in danger. I'll get you out of it. It's my story. I have to end it once and for all."

" _Actually_ …" Pacey grabbed the train of her dress and shuffled towards her, "Its _our_ story, right? So let's work together and figure out how to beat the enchantress. You and i, a team, that sound like a good time?"

"It does actually but i really think i need to end this between me and… _myself_ …" She frowned, "Your past life isn't trying to kill everyone after all."

Leo eyed her, "But you don't even know how to find the Enchantress."

"Well, she's after the Prince, right? I'll just backtrack and surprise her."

Pacey sighed, putting her hands on her hips, "Really Paige there's really no reason for you to do this alone."

"Yeah." Phoebe agreed, "You've got sisters now."

Piper smacked her legs, "But, uh, if you wanna do it by yourself, then go for it."

"I do."

"Yeah. If that's what you want, we'll be here. Uh, with the Prince."

Paige leaves and Pacey as well as Phoebe turn to her, "Why'd you let her go? I was actually being _nice_."

"Because it's time we realised we can't make her do something she doesn't want to do." Piper looks at Leo a few minutes later whos spacing out weirdly, "What is it?"

"Something's wrong. Paige is in trouble."

"Well, go, go, go!"

Leo orbs out just as The Enchantress barges inside, "Remember me?"

About five minutes later Pacey, Piper and Phoebe dive over the bed of the otherwise demolished apartment before the Enchantress beckons the prince, "Come to me, my Prince."

A portal opens in the room and Prince walks through. The Enchantress sends a gust of wind towards Piper, Pacey and Phoebe and walks through the portal.

Pacey scoffs, "We can't just let them get away!" Getting up she took a dive for the portal

"Pacey!" Piper yelled going after her followed by Phoebe just as Leo and Paige walk in

"No." Phoebe jumps through the portal and it closes before Paige could get through it, "What have I done?"

 _ **Back at the castle...**_

Piper and Phoebe are chained to a wal as the medieval Lady Julia and Pacey are locked behind the portcullis, "Wow… you look... so much like me…"

"Yeah…" Pacey laughed, "Distant relatives really. _Heh_." She went to the bars and looked to her sister, "So are you still glad you told Paige to go for it?"

"Hey, Phoebe was the one that wanted us to be more sisterly towards her."

Phoebe scoffed, "Yes, but not at the expense of being trapped in the Dark Ages where our powers are useless."

"Yeah? Well now you know how i've felt this whole time!"

"No one told you to run through the portal."

"No one else was doing anything."

Lady Julia walked over to her future self and then looked to Piper and Phoebe, "You know, I still don't understand who you are. W-what land did you come from?"

"Disneyland." Phoebe said, "Future world."

" _Phoebe_." Pacey admonished, then turned to Lady Julia, "Look you're a witch right? A good witch?" Lady Julia quieted and looked at her untrustworthy but Pacey pressed, "Its okay. We're good witches too. In fact _im you_. You know just a _way way way_ future life. The point is." She waved off the woman's shock, "We have the potion that will stop the Enchantress."

"Yeah, _let's go get her._ " Phoebe said sarcastically "Oops! We can't, _because we're chained to a wall!_ "

"Phoebe, shush!"

Leo comes in shocking them all and relief sounds in Pipers voice, "Leo!"

"Pper! Phoebe!" He turns around and sees Pacey as well as Lady Julia, "Pacey! I'm glad i found you guys."

"So are we."

He runs over and tries to unlock the locks, Piper glares, "Oh! Easy, easy." A guard comes behind him, "Behind you!"

The guard pushes Leo away. Leo grabs a sword off the wall and starts sword fighting with him but he trips Leo. He smoothly gets up and blocks the guard's attack and knocks him out.

Piper smiles, "Nice!"

"Wow."

Pacey regarded him impressed, "Damn Leo. Didn't know you had it in you."

Phoebe nods as well, "Thought you were a pacifist?"

Leo goes over to Piper and Phoebe first and unlocks the chains, "I didn't kill him, did I?"

"I-I gotta tell you, I find this side of you very sexy."

"Really?"

She grinned, "Yeah."

Phoebe nods, "You've been holding out on us."

"All very charming, _still locked in a cage over here!_ " Pacey yelled and they all shuffled over to get her out, Leo quickly orbed in and out with her by his side

Lady Julia frowned, "What about me?"

"Oh no." Pacey shook her head, "You are staying safe and sound in there where you can't get blown up and get us both killed." They hear a zap coming from the bedroom, "What's that sound?"

"Paige." Piper answered hurriedly, "Potion! Potion! Potion!"

They all run into the bedroom where Paige is having a standoff with The Enchantress, she turns to her sisters, "Throw the potion!" Paige blows the Enchantress off her feet, "Now!"

Pacey, Piper and Phoebe throw the bottles of potion and they explode in front of her. Pacey immediately turns back into her normal self and she grins. She tries to use her power but nothing happens, "What have you done to me?"

Pacey smirked, "Bound your powers and the ones you stole."

Phoebe glared, "No more kingdom come for you."

Piper nods, "Not for you."

"How could you do this to _me_?" The Enchantress yelled to Paige, "To _us_?"

" _I_ didn't do it." She motioned to all of them, " _We_ did it."

The Prince gets up, confused and stumbles over to Pacey, "Julia…"

"Oh _no…_ " She swatted him off as Lady Julia runs in, "There's your lady. Yeah. Right there. Not me."

Piper laughed then averted her eyes as they kissed, "Oh."

The Prince smiled down at Julia, "I am well, my love."

" _My love_." Phoebe repeats, "Looks like it takes the kiss of true love to break the spell."

Paige grinned, "It's in _every_ fairytale."

"All right, super witch." Piper said to Paige, "Get us out of here."

 _ **Back at Paige's apartment...**_

The portal opens and they step out of it. Paige sees the mess left by her past life and frowns, "Okay, so I won't be getting my security deposit back."

Piper looked to her knowingly, "Yeah. Too bad you don't have any other place to stay."

Phoebe waved her older sister off, "It's no pressure. It's totally up to you, whenever you're ready."

Pacey sighed, "Yeah, who needs electricity anyway?"

Paige looked up at them, scared but willing to take this step, "I wouldn't have to stay in the basement, would I?"

The three laugh, Piper shook her head, "Of course not. I think we have a room for you."

Paige turns to Pacey, "And you're sure you're okay with all this?"

"You know…" She took a deep breath, "At first i wasn't. I didn't want to move on, but i like you Paige and i know you aren't a bad person or trying to take Prue's spot or anything crazy like that, and your my sister _nonetheless_. And i love you so yes i'm very okay with it."

Phoebe frowned as she looked at the time, "Awe sweetie you're missing you're date."

Pacey huffed, "Just another day on the job right?"

 _ **In Prue's Old Room:**_

Paige opens the door and Piper, Pacey and Phoebe walk in, "Tada! What do ya think?"

"Wow." Piper looked around, "It's definitely…"

" _Different_."

Phoebe corrected, "It's definitely _you_."

Paige eyes them, "Is that a good thing?"

"Of course it's a good thing."

"Good, 'cause I was actually thinking the living room could use a little spicing up."

Piper points, "Don't push it."

Someone knocks on the front door and Phoebe pursed her lips, "Oh, I hope that's not another one of your past lives."

Pacey laughs, "It could be another past life just not one where i gotta wear a corset cuz that was uncomfortable."

Paige laughs at that, "No, it's just Glen. I asked him to drop by."

"Oh, the cute guy from the apartment?" Phoebe asks, "He's yummy."

Paige nods, "Yeah, he is, but he's gonna have to be yummy in Australia. He's leaving. He asked me to go with but, I decided to pass."

"Oh," Piper studies her, "Are you disappointed?"

"A little, but it's not like I'll be lacking in adventures here. Speaking of which." She stands near the light switch, "Shall we?"

Phoebe motions, "Hit it."

Paige turns on the light and the Shocker demon escapes out. Piper, Pacey, Phoebe, Paige begin to chant the spell, "' _Vanquish we four witches cry, one final shock and then you die_.'"

The Shocker demon sizzles out before it explode, vanquished. Paige brushes her hands off and began to leave, "Okay. Piece of cake. Gotta go. And don't forget... if you need me, please knock."

Piper watched her go then smiled to the other two, "And they lived happily ever after."

Phoebe puts her arm around Piper and Pacey, getting in the middle as they walked out of the room, "Yeah, right."

Pacey laughed, "In our dreams maybe."


	12. New Character Information

**New Character Introduction:**

 **Zane Mekhi**

 _ **(This is hsi Wiki page… if he had one…)**_

 _ **Character Profile: Played by: Roman Reigns (Joe Anoa'i)**_

 _ **Season 4 (2001) -**_

 _ **Biographical Info:**_

 _ **Born:**_ _February 10, 1973_

 _ **Marital:**_ _Single_

 _ **Nicknames:**_ _Hulk Man (Pacey)_

 _ **Physical Description:**_

 _ **Species:**_ _Firestarter_

 _ **Gender:**_ _Male_

 _ **Height:**_ _6'3"_

 _ **Hair Color:**_ _Black / Long_

 _ **Eye Color:**_ _Brown_

 _ **Skin Color:**_ _Tan_

 _ **Family Information:**_

 _ **Parents:**_

 _1\. Unknown Evil Father_

 _2\. Margaret Mekhi (Mortal) (played by Karina Logue)_

 _ **Siblings:**_ _Alex Mekhi (Mortal) (half brother) (played by Jean-Luc Bilodeau)_

 _ **Magical Characteristics:**_

 _ **Alliance:**_ _Good_

 _ **Active Powers:**_

 _ **Pyrokinesis:** the ability to create and manipulate fire at will. It can be channeled through the mind or hands. This is one of the most common elemental powers, possessed by Firestarters and several demons. Initially, this power may be difficult to control. Firestarters can accidentally set things on fire when experiencing strong emotions, such as fear or anger. Users can throw a stream of fire from the hands or focus to create a large sphere of fire that can be directed at targets._

 _ **Flame throwing:** the powerful and deadly ability to project jets of flame from the hands, capable of completely immolating even high-level demons. Although the power is common amongst demons, it has also been said many times that powers are never good or evil by themselves: it completely depends on how they are used._

 _ **Smoke Fading:** the ability to teleport through a combination of Smoking and Fading. This method of teleportation is only possessed by a few powerful magical beings, making it a rare form of teleportation._

 _ **Other Magical Characteristics:**_

 _ **Inactive Powers:**_ _High Resistance_

 _ **Fears and Desires:**_

 _ **Fears:**_ _More Flamethrowers being used for the source_

 _ **Desires:**_ _To live a normal life_

 _ **Affiliation**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Occupation:**_ _Construction Worker_

 _ **School:**_

 _Baker High (Graduated 1991)_

 _ **College**_ _:_

 _Baker Community College_

 _ **Loyalty:**_

 _1\. Good Fire Starters_

 _2\. Pacey Halliwell_

 _2\. The Charmed Ones_


	13. Chapter Four: Lost and Bound

**A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 10-12 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the Constance M Burge and the CW!**_

 _ **Five weeks (Episodes) later...**_

 **Lost and Bound**

 _The sisters must teach a 10-year-old Firestarter how to use his power for good before his demon bounty hunter foster parents find him. An old flame resurfices for Pacey as well as the firestarter. But why and why does he look so different from three years ago?_

Piper and Leo sat at the table in the dining room, reading the paper and quietly ignoring each other. Paige walked in and stretched, "Ugh, the sun came up again."

"I feel that." Pacey commented, dragging herself into the dining room with her briefcase in one hand and a packet in the other, she plopped into the chair next to Leo grabbing a bagel

Her big sister eyed her, "You look rough. Whats up?"

"Two nurses quit on us this week so now we're short staffed. Guess who gets stuck with the load?"

"Mmm," Piper nodded, "Well you didn't get home till around 4am and you're up bright and early this morning so I'm guessing… _you_?"

"Yup." She rolled her eyes, "My boss still isn't my biggest fan ever since ditching my shift last week so I've been getting stuck with the doubles and split shifts."

"Right."

Phoebe walked in smiling and carrying a jug of coffee, "Good morning, sunshines! Let me pour you both a cup of coffee.'

Pacey shot her a thumbs up from looking through hrt paperwork, "Yes."

She picked up a cup and pours the coffee very close to Paige's face, "Notice anything different about me?"

Paige looked at her oddly as Pacey didn't even look up so Piper helped out, "Engagement ring. Notice it or wear coffee."

"No way!" Pacey ginned getting up, "Cole finally popped the question and got a yes? _Ohhhh._ And with Grams ring."

Phoebe nodded happily and Paige looked at the ring and smiled, "Nice ice!"

"Thank you very much," She sighed content, "I can't stop looking at it."

"I was like that when I got my belly ring." Paige nodded rubbing her stomach

Pacey laughed, "For me, it was the tongue ring." She grimaced, "Gram almost killed me for that."

Paige laughed then caught Phoebe's look, "Oh, you're right, wedding ring is totally different."

After everyone was seated Piper put her paper down and turned to Phoebe, "Phoebe?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you pass me the milk?"

Phoebe looked at her then the milk that was sitting next to Leo and gve her a look, "It's right next to Leo."

Leo put his paper down, "We're not talking to each other."

"What?" Phoebe scoffed, "Still? Wait, I don't understand, shouldn't you wait until after you have kids to start fighting about them?"

"Well, what's the matter?" Paige motioned, "Maybe we can help."

"Ohh yes." Pacey closed her paperwork, "Let's play _Oprah: Sister Edition_. What are you two on about?"

"It's about having a magical child in a non-magical world." Leo explained, looking to his wife

"Someone, _I won't say who_ , has the insane notion of binding our child's powers."

"Why is it insane?" Leo asked motioning to her, "Grams bound your powers when you were a child."

"Yes, and we spent twenty odd years ignorant about our destiny. I look back on those normal days and I feel like I was a complete and total fraud." She slammed the paper on the table

"I'm not saying hide the truth. It's just growing up is hard enough without the extra burden of having powers."

"Magic is not a burden, it is a gift." She shuffled the paper in front of her face

"It's a lot for any child to deal with. Plus ours will be doubly magical, half Whitelighter, half witch."

"That's like me!" Paige exclaimed happily then grimaced, " _Oh_ , you might have some problem." She turned to Phoebe getting up, "Where's Cole? We've gotta go to work."

"Ooh, I'll go get him. And Paige, thank you so much for getting him this job, I mean, especially now you know, that we're gonna be married and he's gonna have to get used to bringing in the bacon." She motioned with her hands and nodded before leaving

"Bacon?" Pacey eyed her little sister but shook it off as she gathered her stuff, "Okay well you two have fun debating that, i'm gonna go to work. Hopefully to hire some new nurses for our wing, but i doubt id get that lucky so ill probably get stuck doing paperwork all day."

Paige waved bye to her but pointed where Phoebe went, "Since when does Phoebe care about Bacon?"

"I'm sure she meant all breakfast meats." Leo commented before she left, he looked at Piper, "Piper, would you please pass me the milk?"

"Nope." She held the paper up in front of her

"Well Piper i can't just- _okay, okay, okay_." Pacey took a breath, collecting her paperwork, "Im coming, im coming." Hanging up she turned around to leave when a very large very _hot_ man smoke faded in right in front of her, she squeaked and dropped her bags

He smiles, charmingly, "Hi Pace. Long time no see."

She threw out her fingers but he dodged her icicle attack, " _Who or what the hell are you_?"

"Pacey just relax and listen-" He jumped out of the way of another attack, "Its me! Its Zane!"

Pacey paused but glared at the man, hand outstretched, after getting the phone call about the little firestarter boy from the girls she was on red alert, "Seriously, guy, who the hell are you?"

He still had his hands up in defense and he was keeping his distance, "Pace, pace, relax! Come on, you seriously don't remember me?."

She glared harder, "If i did, would i be reacting this way to just popping up in my office?!"

"Look, you're really a charmed one. Obviously." He motioned to the ice blasts he narrowly missed, "Pacey look at me. I know i look a little, well a lot different, but we've always had a connection. A very, very deep connection." At her glare he huffed, "Come on! Its really me, Pace!"

"Okay, seriously, the Zane i remember didn't look like a pro wrestler okay? He- he was like half your size!"

He laughed nervously and did his tail tell move of rubbing the nap of his neck whenever he got stressed, which Pacey took note of, "Look, its really me. Uh you graduated Baker High School with me class in 91. We were like best friends, even though you hated my girlfriend. But uh you won in the end because we dated years later. Uh… You were the valedictorian and i helped you with your speech. Oh!" He snapped, "I have a little brother that followed your little sister around like a puppy dog when they were in high school. Remember?"

"Hmph." She relaxed a little but still didn't look all the way convinced, "Easy information any demon could find out."

"Alright well while we were dating you worked your ass off as a waitress to pay for college. I remember you telling me all you wanted to do was make your sisters and your Gram proud. You're closest to Prue, you two do just about everything together." That one stung a little as he said it, You became a nurse because you said and i quote ' _it's my calling to help people who need it the most._ '" He rolled his eyes, and smirked a delicious smirk before moving closer, "And would a demon know you have a star shaped birthmark right on your-"

She waved her hands, "Alright, alright! That's enough!" She huffed, embarrassed

He grinned at her, "Sorry, i know its alot to take in. Me coming back… especially because i look so-"

" _Completely_ different?" Pacey rose a brow, "Yeah, well... i would apologise for the near ice pick to your heart but…" She motioned at him, "You don't exactly look like the ex boyfriend i remember."

"Yeah, I know." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh when we were dating i kind of… came into my firestarter powers. Ever since then i kinda just started filling out. Its how i learned to control my powers." He motioned, "Grew out my hair and got some ink just to complete the new look. You know, shed my old life."

"Right… uh, like _me_?" She still eyed him, but this time angry and hurt, he was her first love after all, and the first person to ever shatter her heart in pieces

"No, no! I didn't want to break up with you Pacey but everything around me was changing. After i got my powers my aunt, whos a witch, took me to others like me. She said i had this big destiny and i needed to fulfill it separately from yours. Separately from all witches. Then i found out around 90 percent of the people in our family are witches, I freaked. I didn't want you involved more than you already were," He motioned, "You've got your own thing going on, ya know. And I had just found out half my family wasn't even related to me growing up on my stepdads side and that my real dad is actually evil and hell bent on killing me."

"Yeah." She continued to glare, "This is pretty convenient, don't you think? The timing?"

"Im telling the truth." he motioned, "Look, you can read auras right? That's one of your gifts, to read the auras of the magical and pure? According to the legends anyway." She narrowed her eyes, "Concentrate, read mine. I won't block it."

Narrowing her eyes she kept her hands poised but did as told and concentrated deeply so she could study his aura. It was laced with a plethora of oranges, yellows greens and blues. It was such a beautiful sight Pacey couldn't help but admire it. It was also something she'd come to memorize while they were dating. Shed practiced reading his aura when she first got her Aura Manipulation power but back then these were more dimmed now they were bright and thriving. That happens to those who've had their powers bound though.

She untensed and studied him, "Okay… i believe you…"

"Thank god." He chuckled, "I don't think i could dodge another one."

"How do you even know i'm a witch? I never told you that?"

"My Aunt let it slip when she took me under her wing." He averted his eyes, "IT was her reasoning that i ended things. Our destinies were different back then."

"Right." She ran a shaky hand through her hair and sent n eye to him, "Why are you here Zane?"

"I actually cast a spell- well not me-"

"Let me guess. _Your aunt_?"

He nodded, "Yeah. We got wind bounty hunters were tracking a new firestarter in town so we cast one to find him but uh it led me here… Tricky little thing that magic." He looked at her warily, "Can you help me find him?"

"Yeah. I can do you one better." She picked up her bags, thanking the fact that she chose a dress to bring to change into after work, "Let me just chane and then we can go."

 _ **Back at the Manor...**_

Coming into the house Pacey looked around, and then walked into the conservatory where Piper and Leo were standing watching Paige talk with the boy, "Hey, how's he doing?"

"Not sure yet." Piper answered then noted the big man standing next to her, "Uh, whos this?"

"Zane you remember my sister Piper and this her husband Leo, guys this is Zane Mekhi." She looked to her sister pointedly, "You remember him, Pipes. _Zane from high school Zane_."

" _Zane_ , Zane?" She repeated earning a nod, "Well you've certainly… _filled_ out."

"Yeah, he's uh actually a firestarter." Pacey explained, "His mom and aunt bound his powers and unbound him the year we got ours. That's why he bailed."

"Really?" Leo said regarding him and then he sent a look to Pacey

"Im one of the good guys. I've got witches in my family who i've been working with ever since my powers were unbound." He went in to explain what he explained earlier, "My mother bound them to stop the bounty hunters from coming after me but as soon as the magical community heard the Power of Four was restored she figured the bounty hunters would be more preoccupied with you guys and i could focus on getting the potential firestarter kids to safety. I was pretty much thrown into all this, and i didn't want to drag you guys more down with me. But uh now me and a few others made it our job to find these kids, teach and mentor them, before they can be corrupted by the demons." He looked over at the boy sadly, "At least i'm not to late. Half his house was burned up."

"Pace, can i uh talk to you for a sec?" Piper asked grabbing her hand and stopping her from staring at the man like a snack to drag her a little ways away, "Okay, what's with Mr. Muscles? I do _not_ remember him looking like that. You're sure that's actually him?"

"I know, right?" She bit her lip looking him over, "He's totally yummy. Ow!" She grabbed her arm where Piper pinched her and looked at her crazily, "What was that for?"

"Seriously, is it the time to reunite with old boyfriends turned firestarters when we have an _innocent_ in the house?" She scoffed, "Have you _lost_ your mind?"

"Pipes relax. Its him. I can feel it. And plus, I read his aura, this isn't my first rodeo afterall." She explained, "He's good. He's telling the truth."

" _You read his aura_?" She rose a brow, "Because no one's ever _cloaked_ their Aura before?"

"Look, I can feel it. And i know him, i know his Aura. Leo can go up and ask the Elders. Im sure they know about him. He had the opportune moment to kill me if he was going to do that so for now let's just let him help us."

"Fine." She pointed, "But Leos checking with the elders."

"Okay." She straightened out her black dress that she changed into, "How do i look?" Piper pinched her again, "Ow! Would you stop that!"

"Focus." She motioned taking a breath and walking back over to Paige, "How's it going?"

"Not so good. He's barely making eye contact, not really speaking. He's just really afraid." Her eyes landed on Zanes, "Uh, and you are?"

"Zane Mehki." He shook her hand, "Old boyfriend and Im a firestarter too. Here to help." He pointed, "You must be…"

"Paige." Pacey introduced, "Our half sister."

"Right." He nodded then looked to Pacey, "Where's Prue?"

"She's… uh she… it's a long story." PAcey dismissed, "Another day."

Pacey motioned, "What's he afraid of?"

"Probably of himself and what he can do." Zane interjected, "A Lot of the kids that come to us or get brought to us are like that. They Are terrified of what they've done or the prospect of what they could do."

Paige nodded in agreement, "He right. He's showing all the signs of a kid who's never received sustained affection."

Piper nodded, "Being shuffled in and out of foster homes doesn't help either."

"No, it doesn't," Paige agreed, "And I get the sense that he is always felt like an outsider and a bit of a freak and now he's found out that in some ways he kind of is."

Leo turned to his wife, "Which is why it could make sense for us to bind his powers."

She scoffed, "Yeah, maybe we could take off one of his legs at the same time because they're both part of him."

He looked at her pointedly, "It's not the same thing, Piper. Tyler's powers could be a danger to himself and to others."

"You know what? Don't make our issues his issues." She glared at the new guy, "Hey, buddy, you wanna get in on this? Aren't you the Firestarter foster parent?"

"Uh, a lot of kids decide to bind their powers until they get more control. It's common. In my experience i would've liked to know about it before i hit twenty one. More time to learn about who and what you truly are." He shrugged, "He can be taught. That's why i'm here."

Piper nodded, "See? I think you need to give him a chance to learn how to control it. Maybe that's why we met him. Maybe that's why muscles here showed up. So we could all teach him, _guide_ him."

"Feed him." Phoebe added walking in with a plate of cookies, with her hair down in a Samantha Stevens style, she smiled at the newcomer, "Well, hello! Cookie?"

He eyed her oddly before looking at the others, "Uh, no thanks."

"Wow, Phoebe, you went all out." Paige commented

"Oh, well, you know me. Any excuse to spend a little time in the kitchen."

"I do know you," Piper nodded, "and that's just not true."

"Yeah Pheebs," Pacey eyed her, "You hate cooking."

"Oh, not anymore, not now that I'm going to be _Sadie, Sadie, married lady_." She giggled

Piper looked her over before taking the plate, "Alright, _Sadie_ , how about I take the cookies to the kid." She looked at Paige, "Do you mind if I try talking to him?"

"No, actually, the sooner we get to him the better 'cause last time I checked kidnapping is still illegal." She nodded, "I'm gonna get back to work, you guys call me later. Nice to meet you." She smiled and then walked out

Phoebe grinned at Piper, "Eat 'em while they're hot."

"Mmm, Pheebs, friendly little tip, lay off the hairspray, there's a new fire starter in the house." she looked at Pacey, "Stay out here. Just in case i need a fire extinguisher. You," She pointed to Leo then motioned to Zane, "Go upstairs and check with your bosses about our new friend."

Piper walks in the living room with the cookies where Tyler was playing a Game Boy, "My sister made some cookies, do you want some?" He ignored her but she put the plate down, "Mm, I don't blame you, it could be kinda dicey, she's not really a great cook. Why don't you try one? So, you know, her feelings don't get hurt."

Piper sat on the couch as Tyler took a bite of a cookie and then looked at her, "Can I have another?"

"Help yourself. You know, it's probably hard to believe but something amazing has happened to you. You've been given a gift. And as strange as it sounds, you're not alone, I know exactly what you're going through."

He didn't look convinced, "Yeah, right, you start fires too."

"Not exactly. But I do know what it's like to possess a power you can't control. That you want so desperately to be normal but it's just not an option. And because there aren't any options sometimes you get so angry that you wanna…" She motioned her hand and used her power to blow ip a vase of flowers

Tyler grinned, impressed, "Whoa, what was that? What did you just do?"

She smiled, "I proved that I know what you're going through."

"But how did you do that?"

"Pretty much the same way you do. I've just learned how to focus my emotions and control it.

"I wish I could control mine." He sat, "Then I could be around people."

"Is that why you ran away? Because you were afraid you might hurt someone?"

"I was scared. I set fire to the living room couch. I didn't mean to but my foster mum was yelling at me that I was good for nothing and it made me so mad I just…" He put his hands to his temples and groaned right before the chair by the wall burst into flames

Piper jumped up, "Whoa."

"I'm sorry." Tyler yelled as he jumped up with her, "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, in this house it's okay." She freezes the fir, "I can also freeze things."

He grinned, "Now thats cool."

Pacey walked in with Zane and winked at him, "You think _that's_ cool kid? Watch this." She blew at the fire freezing it and turning it to ice that Piper then promptly blew up

"Wow!" He grinned again then looked to Zane, "What can you do?"

"I can do what you can do." He smiled kneeling down at him, "Im just like you buddy. Only i can control it. I can help you control it too."

He tensed and instantly looked terrified, "Are you going to take me to that academy?"

"Academy?" Zane repeated looking him over confused, "Uh no… We come to you. Teach you how to use it in your own surroundings. What academy?"

They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing and Piper looked up, "Uh i'll get it."

Phoebe ran past her, "I'll get it!" She opened the door to a middle aged couple standing there, "Hello."

The woman smiled, "Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi, we're looking for our son, Tyler." The man said looking around from the doorway, "Is he here by any chance?"

"You betcha. Come on in." Phoebe ushered, "Can I make you anything? A sandwich, a Spanish omelette perhaps?"

"Wait," Piper stopped them, "How did you know he was here?"

"Maternal instinct?" The woman answered before her husband grabbed Piper and threw her across the room

Phoebe screamed and Pacey ran out to see the commotion, followed by Tyler before Zane could stop him. The man grinned, "I got him."

Pacey helped Piper up, then the older sister blew up the clock behind the demons just before the mother threw an energy ball at them. Zane jumped and grabbed Pacey out of the way so she fell right on top of him and the energy ball hit the window instead of her.

"Thanks." Pacey huffed, she whipped her hand out throwing an icicle to her but she dodged it and then quickly ducked closer to Zane avoiding another energy ball. Huffing she finally from them down to Zane and her position on top of him, "Oh, uh, sorry."

He smirked, "Not complaining."

The woman threw another energy ball, this time at Piper but Leo ran and pushed her out of the way.

"Leave them alone!" Tyler yelled

The man glared hatefully, "Nobody is keeping us from collecting our bounty!"

"I'm pretty sure we are." Zane glared as they got up

The man's face turned hateful, " _You_. I'll make sure you die extra painfully half breed."

Tyler cried out, "No, stop!"

"Shut up."

Tyler angered and glared at them hatefully before the two demons burst into flames, instantly vanquished.


	14. Ch 4 Section 2

_**ACT TWO**_

Tyler sat at the couch next to Piper, visibly upset, he looked at Piper pleading, "I didn't mean to."

"Tyler, you don't have to explain." Piper comforted, "We were all there, we saw what happened."

"I thought I was gonna hurt someone." He looked away, "And then I did."

Leo shook his head, "You did what you had to do."

Zane nodded, "You were protecting yourself and us. You didn't hurt anybody."

"I did a bad thing."

"Tyler, listen to me. Look at me." Piper instructed and he did, "You didn't do a bad thing. Those were very bad people and they were gonna hurt us, you protected us. Come on, I wanna show you something. Come on, it's okay." She led him up to the attic and Leo, PAcey and Zane followed as well

Tyler looked up to her oddly as she led him to the Book of Shadows, "A book?"

"Not just any book, it's a magical one." She turned to the boy, "Can I trust you?"

"Sure. Yeah."

Her brow rose as she eyed Zane, "What about you?"

He looked at Piper before his eyes landed on Pacey's, "I'm just here to help."

Piper nodded before picking up the book and sitting on the couch with Tyler, Leo sat in front of them and Pacey stood beside Zane, "Okay, let's find out who those people really were."

He looked over, "My foster parents?"

Zane sighed, "Those weren't foster parents, kid. Those _people_ were-"

"Demonic bounty hunters." Piper finished, "Driven by greed, these heartless low level demons will stop at nothing to collect their bounty."

Tyler looked from the book to her, "So if they're bad, does that mean that I didn't do anything bad?"

Leo nodded, "That's right."

Tyler looked relieved as he took a breath then eyed the book in her hands, "Is there anything about me in there?"

"Actually I think there is." She flips the page, "Here it is. You read."

"A firestarter. An extremely rare and coveted magical creature." He looked up confused, "What does coveted mean?"

"It means highly desirable, _wanted_."

"I'm wanted?"

"Oh yeah." Zane added, "The Power we have is _extreme_. Demons hunt us down relentlessly. I still haven't figured out why."

"It says your power is linked to their emotions. It first manifests itself in adolescence. They're often trained to be the… bodyguards of the Source." Piper looked to Leo first and then Pacey who shot a pointed eye to Zane

" _That_ would've been valuable information when you decided to just pop in."

"I didn't know that." He scoffed at their eye roll, "Look, I've known about this stuff for like barely four years. And the bounty hunters really don't stick around long enough for me to ask questions." He motioned to Leo, "Look, can't _he_ tell you i'm good? The Elders have to know. My aunt has her own whitelighter."

Leo nodded, "He is good. And hes saved alot of kids from corruption."

"What's the Source?" Tyler asked earning their attention again

Piper softened her look, "A really, _really_ bad guy."

Leos brows rose, "Which means he's probably resurfacing if the bounty hunters are after Tyler."

Piper took a breath and Tyler looked over, "So Ludlow must be a bounty hunter too then."

"Who's _Ludlow_?"

He looked over to Zane, "He's the guy who runs that academy I told you about. My demon parents were gonna send me there."

A grim look took over Zane, "To train and serve the Source." He scoffed, "These people are unbelievable. That's why they want these kids to protect the devil himself."

Tyler saddened again, "So then I _am_ bad."

Piper turned back to him, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, if I'm supposed to use my powers to protect somebody bad…"

She shook her head, "No, but that's not how powers work. They're not good or bad by themselves, it's how we use them."

Zane looked at them all, "Uh, Tyler, why don't you read a little more while the four of us talk."

They walked across the room and Zane started, "Alright the bounty hunters tracked Tyler here by tracking his powers. That's how they find us. That's how I can find these kids too but for me it's always not so exact."

"Which is why you came to me." Pacey nodded

"Yeah but Tyler used his again-"

"You mean when he blew up the chair?" Piper asked

"Yeah."

"So when he vanquished them…" Leo trailed off

Realization crossed piper's face, "So there may be more bounty hunters on the way."

"Oh there's definitely _more."_

A scream downstairs caught their attention and Piper looked at the boys, "You two watch him. Come on."

Her and Pacey ran downstairs to see Phoebe about to get hit with an energy ball, Piper instantly blew him up and the two walked in looking at her crazily.

Piper eyed her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She grinned, "No messy cleanup."

Pacey rose a brow, "What the hell was that pheebs?"

"Since when do you scream instead of fight?"

"Actually," She made her hand into a claw, "I did consider scratching him."

"Right. Because that would stop him from zapping you."

Piper sighed, "That was another bounty hunter, which means more are just gonna keep coming until Ludlow gets Tyler. Unless we get Ludlow first."

"Ew," Phoebe stepped between them eying her fingers, "Dishpan hands."

Piper turned to her sister, "You me and Leo can pose as bounty hunters and Zane could stay to protect Tyler. The three of us can gain access to Ludlow and vanquish him."

"Sure." Phoebe agreed, "Just as long as you're home for dinner."

Piper ignored her, "But he's gotta be pretty powerful which means we might need the power of four. We should bring Ludlow back here just in case," She grabbed PAcey but stopped at Phoebe, "And call Paige and tell her to get her butt back here as soon as possible."

She grinned, picking up the phone, "Okey-dokey."

Paige and Cole walked through the front door bickering getting the attention of all four of them, "Obviously when I recommended you for the job I thought you were a former demon."

"You know, do me a favour, Paige, and don't do me anymore favours."

Zane and Pacey walked in and Pacey eyed their stature, "I take it the first day didn't go so well?"

"No." Paige huffed, the eyed her, "You didn't have to go to work?"

"Foster kid takes precedence." She shrugged, "I'll deal with repercussions tomorrow."

"Good, Paige, you're home." Piper said as she and Leo came into the foyer

"Yeah, but not for long. I have to go back to work unlike Cole here."

He smiled irritated, "The legal aid didn't work out for me. See I thought lawyers were supposed to seek out justice."

"Okay, we've got bigger problems." Piper dismissed, "The Source wants Tyler. So let's focus on the pressing matter at hand."

Phoebe walked in and grinned madly wen she seen Cole, "Lunch!"

Cole looked her over confused, "Phoebe?"

"Darling, oh, what a pleasant surprise."

"Are you feeling okay?"

Phoebe's face turns grey, then back to normal, "Oh, yeah, happy as a clam, why?"

"Uh… did you see that?" Pacey asked, "Am i going crazy?"

"No… I think your sister just flickered…"

Cole eyed him, "Whos this guy?"

"Old boyfriend turned firestarter, long story." Pacey pointed, "What the hells wrong with Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked confused, "What do you mean, sweetie?"

Cole eyed her, "You just flashed... black and white."

She laughs, "Oh, don't be silly."

Paige shook her head,, "Oh, he's not being silly, we all saw it."

"Uh…" Phoebe laughs again

"Okay, we don't have time for this." Piper said irritated, "We've gotta get to Ludlow before the Source does. So Cole you try to fix Phoebe and get her to help Pacey, who now needs to write the spell. I don't care how you do it, just do it. She needs to write it and Phoebe needs to help."

"Uh, which spell?"

"A power of four spell, in case Leo and I have no choice but to lure Ludlow back here."

A timer goes off from the kitchen, "Oh, the biscuits are ready." Phoebe smiles as she goes back in the kitchen

Zabe turned to Piper, "Youll need some proof of Ludlow that you actually have Tyler."

Piper nodded, "We're gonna take his jacket."

Tyler walks in, "Why can't I come with you?"

Piper knelt in front of him, "Because it's too dangerous."

"But I can protect myself. Besides, I helped you out before didn't I?"

"This is different."

Leo turned to everyone, "Okay, everyone, be ready, be prepared, no surprises." He orbs out with Piper and Tyler jumps on Leo's back before Zane could stop him, orbing out with them

"What the-" Pacey looked around, "Where's Tyler?"

"He jumped on Leo's back mid orb." Zane panicked, "We gotta go after him."

"We _can't_. I need to make this power of four spell with Phoebe." She countered, "It's okay. Leo and Piper have it handled. They'll protect him."

"Ill meet you guys up there."

"Alright sweetie."

A few minutes into writing the spell Pacey could feel Zane eyes boring into hers. She smirked and looked over to him, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing… being a witch just… suits you is all." He grinned, "Being Charmed looks good on you."

She looked up from the pad of paper and smiled, "Thanks. Well i can certainly say coming into your powers has benefited you. Although… i'm still pretty pissed you werent honest form jump."

"Pacey… i couldn't be… I didn't even know how to be." He shook his head, "This whole firestarter being used by the source thing is a lot to take in for a new witch. Let alone one you love and want to protect."

Her eyes widened, "One you love huh?"

"Never stopped, Pace…"

"You've never said that out loud before…"

"I didn't get the chance before things started bursting into flames around me…"

A moment of silence stretched on between them as they stared at each other. Love filtered between them unsaid and unspoken but they leaned forward and both couldn't help but look at each others lips. Wondering what the other would taste like. That's when Paige walked in but stopped short.

"Uh.. oh… Sorry guys…"

Pacey jumped back, getting up, "Let's go check on Phoebe." Pacey said motioning for Paige, "I need her assistance."

Walking out of the attic Paige smirks and whispers, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes." She pointed, "And shush." They rounded on the bathroom, "Hey, Cole, how's your progress going…" They walk in and see _all_ of Phoebe, "Oh, god." Pacey shits her eyes

Paige looks away, "Full frontal Phoebe. Sorry."

Cole motioned, "She just, she just flashed."

"We see that."

"No-no, she just flashed black and white."

Paige and Pacey looked at one another, "Again?"

Paige frowned, "She's like an old TV that's on the blink or something."

"Hey, uh, maybe that's the connection." Cole offered, "The-the TV show Bewitched, is that in black and white or colour?"

"Originally black and white." Pacey answered, "And she loved that show so there might be something there."

"Brrr... I'm very chilly." Phoebe shivers

"Uh, Phoebe, sit down." Paige instructed and she does so, "Why are you asking us about Bewitched?"

"Because Phoebe was worried about becoming an old fashioned housewife like Samantha and it might be fine for some people, but for Phoebe, that could be kind of dangerous. So I'll take care of her, and you need to help Pacey write the power of three spell."

Paige looked like a deer caught in headlights, "No, I-I've never done that before."

"It's alright." Pacey patted her back leading her out. "You're going to learn fast. Because I'm already done with my verse."


	15. Ch 4 Section 3

**ACT THREE**

 _ **In the attic...**_

Pacey and Zane sat next to each other as she watched Paige finish the vanquishing potion. His words still echoed in her head but she tried to push them out. Phoebe is sitting on a chair knitting, flicking from back and white back to normal as Cole watched worriedly.

Leo orbs in hurriedly, "It's a disaster there. Ludlow has Tyler."

Cole got up too, "It's a disaster here too.

"Piper needs her sisters immediately."

"Leo shes blinking black and white she cant really snap out of it now can she?" Pacey said looking up from the paper

Phoebe looked to him, "Oh, I'll be right with you, as soon as I finish this sleeve."

Leo shuffled forward, "A child is in danger, Phoebe. We need you now."

"Phoebe?" She repeated, "Who's Phoebe?"

Pacey scoffs, "You're Phoebe. Holy crap, what the hells happening to her?"

Paige looked to Leo, "She can't go with you. She doesn't even know who she is anymore."

"I beg your pardon, I know exactly who I am. I am Mrs. Cole Turner."

Cole shook his head, "This is all wrong. Ever since I put that ring on your finger you've been acting strange."

"You mean I've been acting _normal_."

" _Which is strange for you_ , you know. I've gotta be honest, if this is what being married to you is gonna be like, you can take that ring off now."

She stands up, "I will not. This ring is a symbol of our love."

Paige snapped her fingers, "That's it. The ring, we've gotta get it off."

"The ring?" Angel repeated

Phoebe scoffs, "Over my dead body."

"Won't be necessary. Grams' ring please." The ring orbs into Paige's hand

Phoebe looks heartbroken, "No."

Paige looks at the ring, "It's got an inscription. ' _To gain another, to lose oneself_.'"

Pacey looked at it as well, "Huh. Grams cursed the ring."

Zane looked to her, "Why?"

"I don't know, good question." Leo motioned to Phoebe when she sat down and stopped flashing, "Look."

Cole kneels beside her. "You feeling better?"

"I feel a little faint."

"Gotta hold it together babe." Pacey encourage, "We've gotta go."

Phoebe put a hand to her head, "I don't know. I'm still a little confused."

Cole knelt beside her, "Well, nothing will remind you of who you are better than saving an innocent, now go to work."

 _ **Outside the academy...**_

Leo orbs in with Pacey, Phoebe and Paige, Piper looks over, "I can't get in, you've gotta write a spell."

Pacey turned to Phoebe, "You think ou can manage that?"

"Are you up to it?" Paige asked

Phoebe nods, "I think so." She shifts a little. "' _Uh, door lock, no magic block._ '"

Piper eyed her, "That's it?"

Phoebe glared but motioned to all of them, "Come here."

They stand beside each other, Piper, Pacey, Phoebe, and Paige all chant the spell, "' _Door lock, no magic block_.'"

The gate sparks and Piper goes over and touches the gate but it electrocutes her, Phoebe shook her head, "Honey, maybe we should go back and check the Book of Shadows again."

"Shes right…" Pacey agrees, "If a Power of Three spell didn't work then we're back to square one…"

Piper shook her head, "I can't leave Tyler here."

"It doesn't look like you have much of a choice."

They all heard Tyler scream from the building, "No! Please, don't hurt me!"

"Stand back." Piper tries to blow up the gate.

"No!" Tyler screams again as Piper tries to blow up the gate, "Don't hurt me!"

She uses all her strength and blows up the gate then just walks in, Phoebe turns to the girls, "What was that?"

Paige pursed her lips, "I think you just saw a mother lift a car off her child."

 _ **Inside the Academy...**_

Tyler is lying on a table, covered in ice. Ludlow is waving his hands above Tyler, "All the pain is over. Soon you will serve the Source."

The door is blown up and Piper storms in, followed by Pacey, Phoebe, Paige and Leo, "I'm back!"

Ludlow turned, "I paid you your bounty."

"Yeah, that's not what I'm after." She tries to blow him up but only wounds him. He falls back so she turns to the girls, "Power of Four spell?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I don't have one."

"We do." Pacey aid taking out a piece of paper, "I taught Paige how to write one."

Piper, Pacey, Phoebe, and Paige all take eacothers hands, "' _Make the settled snowbank steam; Melt it as the ice will go; Melt the glass and leave the sticks; Like a hermit's crucifix_!'" (To the Thawing Wind by Robert Frost) Ludlow screams in agony and promptly blows up.

They rush over to Tyler, Piper motioned, "Pacey hes frozen."

Putting her hands on him she reverses Ludlows cryokinisis with her own so Leo could heal him, as he warmed relief flooded Piper and she grinned when he came to gasping for air

Leo looked up at them, "He's gonna make it. Let's get back to the gate and orb home."

 _ **Back at the Manor...**_

Piper, Leo, Pacey, Zane and Tyler are standing in the kitchen. Piper picks up a glass of blue liquid, "Are you sure you wanna do this? It's completely up to you."

"Like i said buddy there's ways to control your power." Zane explained, "You dont have to bind them."

Tyler looked at all of them, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Piper frowned, "It's an awful lot to give up."

"No, it's not. Not for me."

"Alright, here you go." She hands him the glass, "It'll bind your powers, it won't strip them but it'll bind them." He drinks the potion and burps, "Say excuse me."

"Excuse me." Tyler smiled

Piper looked to the adults, "Ludlow's right, nobody teaches manners anymore."

"Do you think it worked?" Tyler asked

Zane motioned, "Only way to know is to try and use your power."

Leo nods, "Try it, look at something and get mad. Just think of Ludlow."

He looks at a pot plant and gets mad but nothing happens, "I didn't hurt it. I'm normal."

"Whatever that means." Piper mumble, Tyler starts to run off, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where you going?"

"To play video games." He runs off

"Ah."

Pacey laughs, "We'll leave you two alone." She turned to Zane, "Ill uh ill walk you out."

"Right." He waves at Piper and Leo before following her into the hall, when she stopped and turned to look at him he grinned, "You know… there's still time to go get a late dinner."

Pacey smirked and shook her head, "You never stop do you?"

"Nope."

"Well… I have your number so I guess I'll call you."

"You guess huh?" He smiles as he comes up to her and stand in front of her, "I'll be looking forward to it." After kissing her on the cheek he smoke faded out


	16. Chapter Five: Charmed and Dangerous

**A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 10-12 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the Constance M Burge and the CW!**_

 **Charmed and Dangerous**

 _The Source taps into the ultimate power of The Hollow, which consumes all magical powers, to unleash an ancient evil that goes after the sisters' powers._

Pacey sat in her bosses office listening to him gripe about things. Not only how many days she's been missing lately but how they were extremely understaffed so she needed to be around more often.

"Look, Pace, I understand you're still _reeling_ from Prue's death, and Nikolai's death and finding out about your half sister, _I get you've got a lot of crap piled high,_ but I picked _you_ for this promotion."

"I understand completely-"

He huffed, "I need _you_ to be at the forefront handling all of this. We're three nurses down now and we just had to move the upstairs patients to downstairs because of construction, not to mention ive got construction workers running around _here_ even. This place is a mess and this building is in chaos right now." He huffed, "I need you here, and i need you to take charge as head nurse."

"I will sir." She gave him her best smile, "I promise."

"Right. Then i need the back logged paperwork done by tonight and the follow up paperwork for the upstairs patients that were transferred." He handed her a stack of files before getting up, "I have a meeting with the board. Also," He handed her another stack of papers, "These are the scheduled interviews for today. I'll be able to take over after 3 but i need you here and ready to start. Get it done, Pacey."

She frowned, watching him leave, "Yes sir."

A few hours into the morning and she was frazzled getting a frantic phone call from Piper and Phoebe, "Piper, now's not the best time." Pacey huffed shuffling through her desk as she answered her phone, "Im in the middle of interviews right now." she heard a crash come from upstairs and frowned, "Fine, fine, give me 30 minutes and i'll be there." Running upstairs she found the one of only Zane directing guys with sledgehammers, "What the hell is going on up here? You know we have critical care patients trying to rest."

"Yeah? And we've…" He stopped when he turned and seen her, his eyes looking her over appreciatively, "Oh, _Pace_ , what a pleasant surprise."

"Surprise?" She rose a brow, " _Right_. You _know_ i work here."

"I do but i didn't know you were in _charge_."

"I'm not. Not really just… trying not to lose my head at the moment." She eyed his men, "Just don't collapse the building."

"Please. We know what we're doing." Zane smirked and came over to her, "You're lookin a little frazzled there Halliwell. Everything alright?"

"Peachy."

"Right."

She huffed at his stare, "Im just… being torn in two directions if you catch my drift."

"Ah… Well…" We grinned charmingly, "I think i can help with that…"

"Alright," Pacey sighed after she came up stairs, "You two better have _something_ because my boss is so close to demoting me its not even funny oh _and_ we gotta new construction team at the building. One of _firestarter_ species."

Phoebe took a breath and looked up from the book at her, "Well, we found a demon with half a body but no demon with half a face."

Piper looked over to her knowingly, "You know, we do have a resident demonologist living in the house."

"Yeah, tell me again _why_ we're not bringing Cole in on this?" Pacey asked sitting, "Seriously, the one guy that could probably name every big bad down below."

"Because i don't want him dying, Pacey, _that's_ why." She looked up curiously and quickly changed the subject, "Hold on, did you say _Mr. Muscle man_ _Zane the fire starter bodyguard_ is working at the hospital?"

"Yeah." Pacey smiled smally, "They're fixing the upstairs of the burn unit building so they hired a new construction team and _boom_ , there he was. Offering to cover for me with my boss if I agreed to dinner."

"Which I'm assuming you agreed to because you're _here_." Piper pointed, raising a brow and studying her

" _No."_ She pointed back, "Actually i just had one of the other nurses cover for me _but_ i told him that id think about it." She quieted then motioned to them, "So? What do you think? Should i say yes or no?"

" _Wow_. Well i think its great if you're ready for it, Pace." Piper nodded looking at her sister worriedly and sharing another look with Phoebe who mirrored her feelings, remembering how hard she fell when Zane himself disappeared as well as when her last boyfriend passed away, "Are you sure you want to?"

"Im not sure yet… but i have a gooey feeling which is good. Right?"

"Right." Piper nodded, "And Its almost been what a year since Nikolai passed right?"

"Almost a year to date actually…"

"Yeah and from the conversation that i remember you were pretty much done with the whole dating thing after him."

She shrugged, avoiding their eyes and trying to push Nikolai's memory out of her head, "I mean… ill never know until i actually jump into it right? And with who better than Zane, my first big real love?" she pointed, "The best part being he already knows and is involved in all of this with us."

"And you're not holding any grudges for Zane just… ditching you the way he did?" Phoebe jumped when Piper hit her arm, "What?"

"Its okay." She smiled at Piper, "I _would_ be holding a grudge if he hadn't done it for a good reason. I mean he just came into his powers, like us, and he was freaked with all the changes… all the huge beefy changes." She smirked

"Oh yeah." Phoebe nodded then smiled, "This is good, sweetie. This is healthy. Nik would have wanted you to move on and be happy. Which is what we've been telling you from the beginning."

"Yeah… and Zane's _good_. Hes a fire starter whos dedicated his life to protecting kids like Tyler. As far as i can tell anyway." Piper sighed, shrugging, "This will be good for you."

"Jeez guys, relax, its one date. One that i haven't exactly agreed to just yet. Let's all just calm down. No one's getting engaged or pregnant anytime soon." Pacey dismissed and then pointed to herself, "At least over here they aren't."

"Yeah," Phoebe laughed, "One date with _a lot_ of history."

"Alright." Piper sighed, "You two keep looking, I'll go get some coffee."

"Okay." Phoebe nodded as Pacey walked over to her and started looking with her

As soon as Piper walked out a demon appeared in front of the girls and before they react he shot them both with electric bolts sending Phoebe flying against a mirror and Pacey being thrown against the wall.

Pacey huffed and got up painfully, "Piper!" She called, narrowly missing another bolt and then sending an ice bolt of her own straight to him, but when it hit him it froze a portion of his body for a second before it dissipated and he grinned at Pacey. It felt as though something left her at that point and her face went grim.

When Piper ran in Phoebe yelled, "Piper, blow him up!"

"Piper don't-" Before Pacey could finis she already tried blowing the demon up and the same thing happened

He grinned from her to Pacey, "Thank you."

Pipers eyes shifted to the knife that was on the table and made a run for it just as the demon blew up the sewing machine in front of her. She grabbed the knife and threw it at him landing it right in his neck, vanquishing him. Black bee like creatures stayed where he was standing for a second before flying away.

Piper gasped looking at Pacey who was equally as shocked, she turned to her little sister, "Pheebs, you see that?" Phoebe looked at her grimly, "Phoebe?" and then fell on her stomach, showing large pieces of glass stuck in her back

Piper ran forward, "Phoebe!"

Piper and Pacey stood behind Leo as he pulled the glass from her back and started to heal her. Pacey stiffened and started walking back and forth eyeing her little sister and the amount of time it was taking him to heal her.

Piper glared, "What's taking so long?"

"She almost died, that's what's taking so long." He healed her and Phoebe instantly looked up, Leo cautioned her, "Easy, easy."

Phoebe looked around, "What happened?"

Piper eyed her, "One very mean demon."

"A very mean freakin _powerful_ demon." Pacey scoffed

Phoebe looked at them, "Did you guys get him?"

"Yes. But, uh, something else got away. And that's not all." She picked up a vase and handed it to Pacey who took it, "Throw this." She did so and she tried to freeze it but it smashed to the floor, Phoebe and Leo looked at her shocked, "My powers are gone."

"But wait, there's more." Pacey took a breath and brought her palm out to try to freeze the wall and nothing happened, "My powers are gone too. All of them. I can't even read a freakin aura!"

Phoebe bulked at them, "It stole your guys powers?!"

"Stole, ate, absorbed, who knows?!" Piper turned and walked towards the book, "The only thing I do know is that we gotta get them back."

"I don't understand." Phoebe sat up, "We vanquish a demon and then lose our powers. How does that work?"

"That thing must have absorbed your powers somehow although I don't know how…" Leo shook his head

Pacey scoffed, "Obviously, the source is behind this. He found a way to incapacitate us which means we are basically lambs being led to the slaughter."

"That's him, this is him." Piper exclaimed when she turned the page, " _Guardians of the Hollow_ ring any bells?"

Leo shook his head, looking grim, "That's not possible."

"Why not?" Pacey walked over noting the look on his face

"Because the Hollow is something that consumes all magic good or evil and both sides agreed to guard it. That thing must have been the Hollow, it must have taken over the demon."

"Well, then how do we get it to regurgitate?" Phoebe asked from the couch

Piper studied the page, "Hmm, there's no mention of a vanquish here."

"You can't vanquish it."

"Sorry," Pacey stopped him, "We _can't_ vanquish it?"

"No and the last time it was unleashed it nearly decimated all magic, all _things_."

" _The last time it was unleashed_?" Phoebe repeated

"Eons ago. Good and evil had to join forces and use their strongest magic and even then all they could do was contain it.

"Okay, so if good and evil are seeing eye to eye on this one, who let it out?"

Piper looked over to her, "The Source."

Leo nodded, "If he was desperate enough."

"Or dumb enough."

"Which means he won't stop at just my powers and Pacey's, he's gonna send another demon for yours and Paige's."

"The demon with a half a face," Phoebe pointed, "See if he's in the book."

"Well, even if you could use your powers you wouldn't be able to because they just steal them." Leo quickly pointed out

"Then how do we stop him?"

"We'll use potions instead." Piper instructed, "I'll make one to replace my exploding power and Pace will make one to freeze."

"Okay, you better get Paige. You're gonna need the power of four. I'll go check with the Elders." Leo instructed before orbing out

Phoebe looked at them, "On a scale from one to bad…"


	17. Ch 5 Section 2

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews MageVicky! Is it bad that i totally LOOOOOVE Dawson's Creek _and_ that name? Hahaha **

* * *

**ACT TWO**

"Okay, what's next?" Phoebe asked the girls as they both had potions bubbling

"Owl feather." Piper instructed

"Yeti skin." Pacey picked it up herself before Phoebe could, "You just focus on helping Piper. The last time we did this at the same time you almost blew us up."

"That was _Paige_ , thank you very much."

Pacey threw the Yeti skin in and it made a small explosion that caused ice sickles to form around the iron bowl, "Tomato, tomahto."

"Oh." Phoebe handed the owl feather to Piper and imitated a shiver, " _Chilly_."

"That's the point." she grinned, "Almost done."

"Do you think I jinxed us?" Piper asked, earning their attention, "With the will? Maybe it wasn't such a great idea."

"Will?" Pacey asked looking at her oddly, "What will?"

"Piper had a lawyer draw up a will to give everything to Leo in case we die, like Prue did. And actually," Phoebe countered, "I'm beginning to think it was a very smart idea."

"That's not so funny."

"Trust me, I know."

Cole walked in slowly, "Hi." He noted Phoebe's look, "Am I back too soon?"

"Uh…"

"We need his help." Piper whispered, "No time to be evasive."

"Help for what?"

When Phoebe still stayed quite Pacey leaned over, "Lambs to the slaughter, Phoebe. We need him."

"Look, it's obvious you're making a potion so what is it you're not telling me?"

"Um," She slowly walked around the counter over to him, "I had a premonition. A demon attacked and you jumped in front of a fireball to save me."

"What? You can't keep these things from me."

"I was just trying to protect you."

He scoffed, "Well, that's not a good enough reason."

"Uh, hate to interrupt," Piper butted in, "But maybe we should talk about the demon."

Cole nodded, "What'd he look like?"

"Creepy, half face, and his good side has tribal markings, a little bit like…" Phoebe motioned

Recognition crossed Coles face, "Belthazor."

"A little bit." She nodded, "Do you know who he is? Does he work for the Source?"

"He doesn't _work_ for the Source, Phoebe, he _is_ the Source. His face was disfigured in the battle that brought him to power. Only upper level demons have seen him." He glared, "You should have told me."

Piper heaved a heavy sigh, "So he's the one that released the Hollow."

"The Hollow?" Cole repeated, "What do you mean released?"

"It attacked us." Pacey filled in, motioning between her and Piper, "It took mine and Piper's power."

"Well, then you'd better figure out a way to beat the Source without your powers otherwise-"

Pipers potion exploded and she smiled, "Already on it."

Later on after Paige got home they started setting up the kitchen. Paige layed five crystals on the floor, got up and smiled, "Five magic crystals oriented east to west. Magic circle, check."

Piper poured a white liquid into another white liquid and it turns purple, "Oh, purple good, purple equals exploding power. Exploding power, _check_."

Pacey grinned as hers turned blue, "Ice freezing power, _check_." She frowned, "Now, if only my aura power worked on demons. This would be _so_ much easier."

"Its okay sweetie. We'll work with what we got." Phoebe lifted the paper in her hand, "One fabulously written Source vanquishing spell, _check_."

Cole smirked at her, "Don't get cocky."

"Not _cocky_ ," She corrected, " _Confident_."

"We are talking about the Source of all evil," Piper commented as Phoebe walked over to them to help withem put the potions in bottles, "Maybe measured optimism is best."

Leo orbed in catching their attention, "The Source unleashed the Hollow."

"Already on that train, honey. It took our powers. Anything else?"

"Good and evil magic need to join forces and read the inscription on the box where the Hollow is kept." He sighed, "That will put it back in its crypt and return your powers."

"Okay," Piper nodded, "So at least we know how to vanquish it, this is good news."

"Mmm, _if_ we can find an evil being to team up with." Pacey commented as she capped her potion bottles

"And that's _if_ the Source brings the box." Phoebe added

Paige nodded, "Hey, Cole, too bad you're not still evil. We'd be down one obstacle."

"Well, one step at a time. _First_ we vanquish the Source, _then_ we'll worry about putting Pandora back in its box."

The phone rang and Paige answered it, "Hello? Hey, Darryl. Oh, no." Turning she walked into the other room

A few moments later Pacey sighed and started collecting the potions and giving them out to hte girls, she turned to Leo, "Can you go get Paige? Kinda need the Power of Four in here."

"Right." Leo nodded then went out the doorway and found Paige on the phone, he motioned, "We need you in the kitchen."

Paige looked annoyed but headed for the kitchen before stopping and turning to him, "You know, Leo, I have my charges too." A Darklighter smokes in and points his arrow at Leo, Paige panicked, "Leo!" The Darklighter shoots and the arrow hits Leo in the shoulder just as Cole walked in, "Crossbow!"

"No, your powers!"

The Darklighter absorbed her powers immediately just as the girls ran in, Piper gasped, "Leo!"

Piper and Pacey ran over to him just as he pointed the crossbow at Paige, "Paige, watch out." Phoebe instructed and she obeyed by quickly ducking behind a wall so Phoebe could throw the potion at the Darklighter, he immediately exploded and the hallow dispersed

Piper looked up at Pacey, grief stricken and shocked, "Oh, no."

"Alright, alright." Pacey ran into the room with her supplies and handed a bunch of towels to Piper, she took a breath and motioned with her eyes to Piper who clenched her jaw but nodded and looked at Leo in his eyes

"Okay, ready?" Leo nodded quickly and Piper looked up at Paige, "Paige, hold his hand." She does so and Pacey quickly pulls the thing out with her help, Leo screamed in agony but Piper comforted him as did Pacey

"Okay, see brother in law?" Pacey faked a grin, "Not so bad, right? We're just going to quell the bleeding alright? Little bit a pressure." She pressed down and he gasped in pain, "Sorry, sorry, just deep breaths. Keep breathing Leo, in and out."

Piper puts the arrow on the coffee table and admonished Paige when she reached for it, "Paige, don't touch that you're a Whitelighter too." Leo started heavy breathing and Piper helped Pacey get him comfortable, "Just lay back. You're okay, just lay back. Easy."

He gasped out a laugh for her, "Still bossing everyone around, huh?"

She smiled, "You'd better believe it."

Paige shook her head, watching them, "I don't understand, how come you can heal us but you can't heal yourself?"

He shook his head tightly, sweating profusely now, "It just doesn't work that way."

"Alright no, but we could switch powers again right?" Pacey asked turning to Piper, "Phoebe still has her powers. She could do it."

"Yeah," Piper nodded, "And then she could heal you-"

"No!" He dismissed, "No, if The Source comes and Phoebe doesn't have her powers, you don't stand a chance. _I mean it._ I'm still your Whitelighter."

Pacey sighed and then looked to her sister pointedly before nodding, "Alright, well i'll call Zane. Maybe he knows something we don't about healing Darklighter poison. Call me in here if anything changes, Pipes."

When she walked out Piper looked back down at Leo sadly, tears falling down her face, "Well, who's bossing whom around now? Paige, go tell Phoebe to find something else, a potion, an amulet, a spell, whatever." She motioned with her hand angrily and yeled, making Paige jump, " _Go_!"

When she walked into the conservatory Phoebe looked at her grimly from next to Cole, "It'll never work."

"Will _anything_?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I don't know."

Pacey walked in ad shook her head, "Zane doesnt know of anything short of another whitelighter that could help him and… he doesn't know anything stronger than the Power of Four that could stop the Source..."

Paige scoffed, "So, what, we're all just gonna die?"

Cole shook his head at her, "You can't think that way."

"Why not?" Paige looked at him sadly, "Isn't that what we're all thinking anyway?"

"Look," Pacey sighed putting her hands on her hips, "We'll figure out a way out of this. We always do."

"How? The Source knew we'd be prepared, that's why he came after our powers. The Source knew we had an in-house healer, that's why he came after Leo." She scoffed, "He knows what we're gonna do before we even do."

"Well, it's not over yet." Phoebe interjected, "I still have my power."

"Great." Paige faked enthusiasm, " _Three_ down."


	18. Ch 5 Section 3

**ACT THREE**

"Piper? Pace?" Phoebe called

When they walked in Cole regarded them, "We may have a plan to get your powers back."

Phoebe motioned, "Then maybe Paige could help heal Leo."

"A spell?" Piper repeated

Phoebe nods, "Remember the one to call for witches' powers? Maybe it might be strong enough to call the powers from the Hollow."

Pacey nodded, "Thats a good idea. We could give it a shot."

Paige looked at them, "Could that work?"

"It has to." Piper looked to Cole, "Uh, could you watch Leo?"

"Sure."

The girls leave the room and head to the conservatory where the book is waiting. Turning to the correct paige they read the spell all together, "' _Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here._ '"

The house starts to shake and the Source flames in. They gasp in surprise and Phoebe's hand comes up to her mouth, "Oh my god."

"Not quite."

PAcey pushed them, "Run!"

They run through the house dodging his attacks, "I thought we called for our powers?!" Paige yelled

As the source blows up a wall they take a dive into the foyer, "Yeah well, he has them so it summoned him. Teachinically it worked. Oh!" She ducked as he blew up the area by her

"I have your powers now and a few of my own." A fireball appears in his hand and aims for Piper

"Piper!"

The Source throws the fireball at Piper and she is knocked against the wall. The girls quickly rush to her bloody body and carry her up to the attic, "Hurry, he's coming." Paige shuffled as she shut the door behind them

They take her across the room and put her down, Phoebe shakes her a litte, "Come on, honey, we need you, Piper, it's time. Come on, you can do it."

"Do what?" PAige knelt down, "We have no powers."

"It doesn't matter." PAcey gasped, "We still have to try, we're not just giving up. Get the crystals."

Paige races across the room but The Source flames in in front of her and he stops, "Seems almost anti-climatic after all this time, doesn't it?" He pulls her behind him and she flies into some cardboard boxes and a mattress

"Piper." Phoebe called again

"Say hello to Prue for me."

Phoebe kicks him and he falls to the floor just as Pacey grabs the crystals, "Phoebe!" She throws Phoebe some crystals and then PAige some as well and she puts them on the floor near her.

The Source stands up, facing the youngest halliwell, "Your power was always the weakest, hardly worth taking. Your life however is."

Phoebe turned, "Paige, now!"

Paige puts down the last crystal and electricity bolts surround him. Phoebe, Pacey and Paige go back over to Piper but the Source puts a hand up, "Crystal." A crystal orbs into his hand and the trap disappears, "Now the moment we've all been waiting for." He throws a fireball but before it can hit Phoebe, Cole appears and runs in front of her. He absorbs The Source's power, "Belthazor!"

"No," Phoebe said, "The Hollow."

Cole throws a fireball at the Source, "Hurry, the spell."

Phoebe gets a piece of paper out of her pocket and the girls read from it, "' _Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace_ ,'" the Source catches on fire, "' _Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space_.'"

The Source yells and causes a big explosion as he is vanquished before The Seer appears holding the Hollow box. Pacey shuffled the girls behind her, "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who just helped save your lives." She opens the box and the Hollow escapes out of Cole and goes back in the box, "Quickly, take my hand."

Cole nod to Phoebe, "Trust her. If you want your powers back."

Phoebe goes over to her, "Say the inscription with me." In unisiosion they both say, "' _Abolio exume ga ume to eternius_.'" The box floats up in the air and lets off a bright light. It disappears and returns to its crypt

In the living room Pacey, Phoebe and Paige run in over to Leo. Paige holds her hands over his wound and tries to heal him but nothing happens, "I can't do it, nothing's happening."

"Hold his hand." Phoebe instructs, and she does so, "Let his power to heal flow through you." a bright light emanated from her hands and she heals him

His eyes open and he wakes up, "Girls."

Paige grinned, "I did it, it worked."

Piper, Cole and The Seer walk in, "Leo." Piper says as she goes over to him

"All is as it should be again." The Seer said, "Time to return to my side. Too bad Belthazor's gone, he would have made a great new Source." She smiled over to him

Cole glared, "Too bad."

Phoebe turned to her, "I don't know who you are, but whoever you are, we thank you."

"Oh, I didn't do this for your future, I did it for _mine_."

"I don't understand," PAige said, "if we got our powers back, where did the Source's go?"

"Into the void." She said before she disappears

Piper looked to them, "Okay, who was that?"

"A very evil person." Cole answered

"Evil or not…" Pacey sighed, "She saved our ass."

 _ ****_

 _ *************************************  
At P4...**_

The guy behind the bar hands Leo a plate of snacks, "All right, here you go. Enjoy." Leo takes it over to a table where the girls are giggling and puts it on the table, "Here you go guys, on the house."

Piper looked up at him, "Oh, easy for you to say."

"Yeah, well, we deserve to celebrate. Yeah, I still can't believe it, you guys actually vanquished the Source."

"Me either…" Pacey shook her head and took another drink, "It doenst seem real."

"So what does that mean?" Paige asked, "Is our destiny fulfilled?"

"I don't know." Piper shrugged, "But at least that part of the nightmare's over."

Phoebe brought her bottle up, "For Prue."

They clink their beer bottles, "For Prue."

"For Prue."

Leo leaned into his wife, "What do you say we go home and get started on our future?"

"What do you say we go home and sleep, and we work on that future tomorrow night?"

They leave and Pacey, Phoebe and Paige laugh as Cole walks over to them, Phoebe smiles, "Hi, honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, why."

"Well, it just took you awhile to get back."

"It did?"

"Mm-hm."

PAige leaned over, "You know, facing death has kind of made me wanna face life and I'll tell you what, there's a piece of life over there that I think I'm gonna go talk to." a guy at the bar looks at her and smiles

"You go get him, girl." Phoebe grins

Pacey noticed a familiar firestarter walk in as well, "Ah… just the person i wanted to see. Ill leave you guys too it." She goes over to Zane

Phoebe turns to Cole, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"Too tired to celebrate? You are my soon to be husband, and you're also my hero." She hugs him

He frowns, "Oh, I'm nobody's hero." Fire appears in his eyes and they turn black

Back with Pacey and Zane he grinned when she walked over to him, "Gotta say… i was a little shocked to get your phone call."

"Let's just say… i had an awakening today. It's time to actually start living."

"That means letting me take you out?" he brought his hand out

She took it without hesitation, "It does. I'm all yours."


	19. Chapter Six: Marry Go Round

**A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 10-12 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the Constance M Burge and the CW!**_

 _ **One week (Episode) later...**_

 **Marry Go Round**

Piper, Phoebe and Pacey stood in the church where Phoebe's wedding was being held and Piper is arranging the flowers Pacey brought while Phoebe's walking around wearing a microphone, "Piper, did you check on the cake?"

Piper gave Pacey an annoyed look, "Yes."

"That's good because I don't want the cake to be delivered until after the linens arrive."

"I checked on the cake. Could you please take off that microphone?"

"Yeah, sorry, just checking the sound system." She takes it off, "What about the limo? Pace, did you book the limo?"

"Yes, yes i booked the damn limo for the third time Pheebs. Jeeze."

" Along with the DJ, the caterer, the table arrangements and the rice."

"Rice?" Phoebe squeaked, "No-no-no-no. We can't throw rice."

Piper and Pacey shared another look, "Why not?"

"Well, because the birds can't digest it. And they will blow up."

"Alright, whatever, ill pick up birdseed so they dont blowup then." Pacey uipped, Or we can release balloons or something."

"No-no, we can't release balloons either. They float to the ocean and the whales mistake them for squid and I can't be thinking about whales washing up on the beach during my wedding, you know what I mean."

Pacey through a look over to Piper that said to get her before she went crazy and froze her into an ice pop so Piper shifted forward, "Honey, I know you want the perfect day but you need to relax a little bit, and breathe, breathing is good, breathing is your friend."

"Yes." Pacey patted her, "Breathing saves brain cells."

Paige walked in and eyed the extravagant set up, "Whoa. Is this a wedding or a coronation?"

Phoebe studied her, her face going pale, "Um, where is my dress?"

"Oh, I don't have it."

"Ah-h-h, I'm not breathing." She had to steady herself on Pacey, "What do you mean? How could you forget my dress the day before the wedding? The bridal shop's closed tomorrow.

"Relax, it's open tonight, I'm planning on picking it up on my way to the rehearsal dinner." Paige dismissed

"Oh."

"Alright, why don't we sit down." Piper instructed

Pacey led Phoebe, who was deep breathing, over to the pews, "Oh, yeah, sitting is good." She looked at them ,"I think I'm a little stressed out. You know, 'cause I just want tomorrow to be perfect, no glitches. Natural or supernatural, you know. No magic, no ghosts." She looks up, "You guys understand that? I just want tomorrow to be nice and normal."

Piper smiled reassuringly at her, "Honey, I promise you we will have your perfect wedding. By this time tomorrow, you and Cole will be joined in holy matrimony."

 _ **Back at the Manor...**_

In the living room everybody is sitting around the table, including Darryl and Victor, having the rehearsal dinner. They are all giggling, "And what about Phoebe, who was speed walking down the aisle?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes at Piper, "I was not."

"You left your dad." Cole added and the laughed, "Okay, attention." He taps his glass with a knife and stands up, "I have something for my groomsmen, three fine gentlemen who I chose to stand by me on the most important day of my life, because well, they're the only ones I know."

"Wow, you have to admire his honesty." Leo commented smiling

Cole picks up two gift bags and hands them to Darryl and Leo, "Here you go."

"Thanks."

They look in them and Darryle and immediately gets excited, "Wow, cool, engraved golf balls. Titleist Pro V ones. Thanks, man."

Leo looked up at him, "I don't golf."

"Hey, I'll take them." Victor motioned

"They've got my name on it."

Victor takes them from Leo, "So?"

Phoebe stood next, "And for my three beautiful bridesmaids whom I chose because they're my three best friends in the whole wide world." She hands them a gift basket

"Aww, Phoebe."

Pacey grinned looking into it, "Pheebs you shouldn't have."

"There's a bonsai tree for balance and harmony and a dream catcher so that all your dreams will come true, just like mine have."

"This is so great, tarot cards. My deck is totally trashed this is perfect." PAige said excitedly

"Yeah, that's just in case you need psychic services while me and my new husband are busy getting busy." The phone rings catching her attention, "Oh, I hope that's the photographer."

Darryl turned, "Hey, Leo, I got an extra stogie, you wanna join me?"

Leo shook his head, "I don't smoke."

Victor snaked it, "I'll take that."

Leo grinned and stood, "But I do eat chocolate."

Piper frowned, "Leo, no, wait, wait, wait. No, Leo, we need to wait for everybody else." she chased after him

Pacey laughed then looked down when her cell rang, "Oh. Its Zane." She grinned, "Be right back."

Paige nodded as she got up then shifted in her seat, "Let's see what future has in store for Cole and Phoebe." She flips over the Lovers card, "Oh." Then she flips over the Despair card, then the Death card, "Oh, no." She studies Phoebe whos still on the phone

Cole studied her matter of factly, "You don't really believe that stuff do you?"

Paige didn't answer as Phoebe came back to the table, "Oh, I am so sorry. There's just so many details. You know, I practically bit Paige's head off today at the church because she didn't pick up my dress on time."

Paige snapped her fingers at her, "Which is now in the attic. Yay."

Cole got up abruptly, "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

He left the room as Piper comes back in with a plate of food, "So what did the cards say?"

"Oh, nothing."

Phoebe looked around frowning, "Where's Pace?"

"Im back im back." She sat with a blush, "Guess who has a date for the wedding?"

Piper smiled, "He's back in town? Thought he was out of the country?"

"Said he couldn't miss another Halliwell wedding." Pacey grinned, "Hope that's okay Pheebs."

"Of course! I like Zane." She smiled taking a piece of cake, "And im glad your happy. The more the merrier."

"So…" Pacey turned to Paige, "Any luck with the cards?"

"No…" She avoided their eyes

"Try them again."

She shook her head, "Oh, uh, maybe later."

Cole walked back in, "So, I don't mean to spoil anybody's fun but I should be going."

Leo turned, "Going where?"

"Hotel." Phoebe hugs him, "Not supposed to stay in the same house as my bride the night before the wedding, right? But Phoebe has the number in case of emergency."

"Goodnight."

"See you later."

"Bye Cole."

Phoebe and Cole head for the door, "So what are you gonna do on the last night as a single guy?"

He grabs his coat, "Ooh, if I told you that, you'd never marry me."

"I feel like I am standing at the edge of a cliff right now."

"You do?"

"Yeah. And somehow I've never felt safer in my whole life." She studied his face, "Are you okay?"

"No. Not really." He kisses her, "You have no idea how difficult you are making this for me."

"I do. But you have to go. You'll have me soon enough."

"I hope so."


	20. Ch 6 Section 2

**SECTION TWO**

Later on, Paige laid on her bed with her tarot cards spread out prepared to try again, "What does the future have in store for Phoebe and Cole?" She flips one card over to reveal Lovers, then Despair, and then Death, "Oh." She grabs the cards and rushes into Piper's bedroom where Piper is there brushing her hair, "Piper. Look, I can't keep this to myself any longer. Pacey!" She yelled at the witch was walking down the hall, "Get in here!" When she did Paige holds up the cards, "This is Phoebe and Cole's tarot reading. They were lovers in the past, despair fills their present, but this is their future."

Piper shook her head, "Oh, please, this looks nothing like Death. Prue met him, I know."

Pacey laughed, "Think you're missing the point, sis." Pacey's eyes lifted, "So… you think the cards are giving hr wedding a bad omen?"

"Yes!"

"No…" Piper shook her head, "Not necessarily."

"Look, Cole's a nice guy, fine, whatever. But face the facts, he was the world's greatest demon for what, a century?"

"Paige he's not a demon anymore." Pacey dismissed, "He's human now. He's trying to redeem himself."

"Yeah, we've been through that."

"Yeah, I know but a century's worth of blood and bad karma, you don't just walk away from that. God, I don't know, maybe I'm just worried. PAcey can't you just, i don't know, read his aura or something?"

"Oh no. Im not doing that without him knowing. That's a total invasion of privacy."

Piper sighed, "Paige, have you ever considered that maybe you drew those cards because they represent your feelings and not Phoebe's future?"

Paige shrugged, "It's a possibility."

Phoebe's scream echoed in the attic and the girls took off to see what was going on. Phoebe is wearing her wedding dress which is way to big for her. As soon as they walked in she turned on Paige, "You! You've ruined my wedding. And the bridal shop is closed tomorrow."

Paceys brows went up, "Holy…"

Piper tried to quell her, "Now, uh, Phoebe, let's not blow this out of proportion."

"My wedding dress could double as a circus tent. Okay, I think things are already out of proportion!"

Paige put her hands up, "All I did was pick up the dress."

"The wrong dress!"

"No, I checked the tag."

"Oh, really? Let me just look at that. Millie Platt. Do I look like Millie Platt to you? Do I?"

She throws the tag at Paige who picks it up and looks at it, "That's impossible."

"Okay, you know if you would have picked up the dress when I asked, we'd have time to fix this."

"Don't worry, I can sew, I will take in the seams, all of them tonight."

A demon smokes in and he waves his arm causing Piper to fly across the room. Phoebe gets in a fighting stance and her dress slips off. Pacey instantly blew a force of freezing cold air at him and he crashes into a cupboard.

Paige reaches her hand out, "Sword!" A sword orbs off the table and stabs the demon at her motion turning him into dust

Phoebe turned to them, well more pointedly Paige, "You'd better do something about this mess."

"I'm on it." PAcey moved, "There's bound to be something in the book on this mess."

Phoebe shook her head, "Not the demon, my wedding dress." She gives it to Paige and storms out of the attic

 _ **Later on...**_

Piper, Pacey, Phoebe and Paige are in the attic. Piper and Pacey are looking through the Book of Shadows while Paige sews Phoebe's dress. Leo orbs in with Cole, "Are you hurt?"

Phoebe frowned, "Baby, you're not supposed to be here."

"Leo said it was an urgent call, I was worried."

"Thanks. I'm fine." She hugs him, "No demon is gonna stop me from marrying you tomorrow. Now my sister's another story."

Paige looked up, "I said I was sorry."

Leo looked to Piper, "What kind of demon attacked you?"

"This one." Piper points, "A Lazarus demon."

PAcey scoffed, "A lazarus demon turned dust demon now."

"A Lazarus demon, you sure?" Cole asked

Piper reads from Book of Shadows, " _Rare, high level demons, with telekinetic powers._ Yep, that's the bad boy we popped."

"Has it resurrected yet?"

Pacey looked over to him, "Sorry...Resurrected?"

The Lazarus demon resurrects behind them immediately, "Behind you!" Paige yelled, "The demon uses his telekinetic powers and throws Piper, Pacey and Leo across the room, "Sofa!" The sofa orbs out and orbs back in to where Piper lands

"No!" Cole yells as tje demon uses his power and the chandelier above Phoebe drops on her head.

Pacey lifted her hand throwing icicles at him to which he dodged, "Piper blow him up!" But he smokes out before she could

Leo rushes over to Phoebe and heals her. She groans amd Leo and Cole help her up, "Are you okay?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Uh, he's gonna be back." Piper informed, "The book says that Lazerus demons get stronger the longer they are out of cemetery ground."

"Great."

"Cemetery ground?" Paige repeated

Cole nods, "It's the only way to keep them from resurrecting. You bury them."

Phoebe scoffed, "So that means someone intentionally dug them up, to attack us, the night before my wedding."

Pacey huffed, "We just gotta find out who and why…"

"I know why." PAige said, "To stop the wedding."

Pacey tensed at her look, "Paige dont-"

"I did two tarot readings, Phoebe, they both said that marrying Cole would only cause death and despair."

"What?"

She shifted, "Well, I'm surprised he didn't tell you, he saw the first reading."

Cole scoffed, "If I run scared every time things look dark for us, we never would've made it this far."

"That's true." Phoebe glared, "Is there anything else bothering you, Paige, that I should no about?"

"No, not really."

Piper stepped in, "Okay, good. Paige, Pacey and I will be on demon watch tonight so that Phoebe can get some sleep."

"Ugh, I'm too wired to sleep."

"Well, maybe I can help you relax with one of my aromatherapy treatments." PAige offered

"See girls we're getting somewhere… and about demon watching tonight... I have to work so ill be back in the morning. Its the only way i could get the day off."

Piper frowned, "Okay well we'll hold down the fort here. Now this is the spirit. Everything will be fine as long as we stay together, stay calm."

After PAcey left for work Piper and Phoebe walked into Phoebe's room, "So we'll take shifts and I will go first and then Paige will wake you up in the morning and Pacey should be back around that time."

Paige walks in holding a jar of cream, Phoebe eyed her, "What is this?"

"My face cream, also known as heaven in a jar, it's a special blend."

"You made it?"

"Mm-hm. It's got patchouli oil for balance and confidence, and chamomile to relax your nervous system. I'm really sorry about your wedding dress. I want everything to go so great for you tomorrow."

" It's okay."

After they hug and Paige leaves Piper turns to her little sister, "She's trying."

"Yeah, I know, I know." She smells the cream, "Couldn't hurt, right?"

Piper shook her head, "You still feeling tense?"

"It's not really tense, just, um, extremely alert."

"Phoebe, I know you want the Cinderella fantasy, but I don't want you to be upset if everything doesn't go exactly as planned tomorrow."

"Where is that coming from?"

"Well, I was just remembering my wedding day, and I remember I wanted everything to be absolutely perfect."

"And then Prue crashed through the front door on a Harley."

"Yeah, only Prue could make my wedding day all about her. But the point is, I barely remember the ceremony, it's a total blur. And in the end all that matters is that you marry the guy that you love, and if you manage to do that your wedding was perfect."

 _ **The next morning at 11:07am**_

Pacey walked through the door tired but ready to start the day for her sister. It was a long night. It seemed like anything that could go wrong did go wrong. She looked around the house and saw no life about, "Girls? Sorry im late there was a crash and the ER is understaffed to…" walking upstairs she gaped at the hall where Paige was leaning forward sound asleep, "Paige!" She jerked awake, "Why are you asleep? You're supposed to get Phoebe up!" Running into her sisters room she shook the woman awake, "Pheebs get up."

She opened her eyes slowly, "Gross Pacey… your scrubs are all…"

"Nasty yeah i know. I couldn't find my clothes to change into so i had to wear these. Not the point. You're late! Get up!"

"What?" She flies out of bed and looks at the time, "Paige was supposed to get me up!" before rushing into the bathroom.

Piper comes out of her room, "What happened? What time is it?"

"Late. PAst 11." PAcey shook her head, "What's with you two?"

Phoebe screams and comes out of the bathroom. She has little red pimples all over her face, "Look at me."

Piper gaped, "Whoa."

"Oh god…"

Phoebe turned to Paige, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

She offered a shocked smile, "I fixed your wedding dress."

"Paige! This is all your fault." She storms into her room, "You put a mojo on my face cream."

"I did not, those are all natural ingredients!"

Phoebe starts to cry, "If you have something to say to me, why didn't you just say it, Paige?"

"Sweetie… don't cry…" Pacey tried to soothe

"Okay, we all just need to take a deep breath..." Piper said

"Say what?" PAige asked her

"Don't think that I don't know how you really feel about Cole!"

"Oh! I have been nothing but supportive of that demon."

" _Ex-demon_."

"Oh, is that like _ex-convict_?"

"Alright, that is not necessary." Piper scolded, "We all just need to calm down..."

"Pipers right. We don't have time for this."

"Face it, Phoebe." Paige continued, "This wedding has been filled with nothing but bad omens from the start."

"And they all seem to be connected with you now, don't they?"

"You know what? Stop it!" Pacey yelled, "This is ridiculous, You go back to your corner and you, you're gonna get ready and we're gonna fix this. I don't know how but we will i promise!"

"Were gonna put lots and lots of makeup on you." Piper nods

"Oh, face it. There's not enough spackle in the world to fill those craters." Paige quipped stepping up, "Step back."

Phoebe glared, "Oh, now what are you doing?"

"Trying to prove to you that I'm not trying to sabotage your wedding."

Piper shook her head, "I don't think…"

" _Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen_."

"Magic." Phoebe soffed, "She just put magic on me."

The spots begin to disappear, "And it's working."

"It is?" Phoebe turns invisible, "My zits are gone?"

"Oh christ…" PAcey put a hand on her face

Piper held her stiff smile, "Yeah, I can, I can honestly say that your face is completely clear."

"Woo hoo!"

 _ **Later on...**_

The girls were in the attic trying to figure out how to fix what Paige did. Piper flipped through the Book of Shadows next to Pacey as Phoebe paced, "t's my wedding day. The one day of my life that is all about me and nobody can see me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it." Phoebe walks across the room holding a piece of paper. Paige follows her, "Stop following me, go away!"

"Listen Pheebs…."Pacey start, "Just keep calm alright? Don't lose your marbles just yet."

Paige holds up Phoebe's wedding dress, "Here, you can't walk around naked and I think it'll fit now."

"Ahh, Paige!" She snatches the dress off Paige, "What difference does it make? I am invisible. My wedding is supposed to start in less than one hour and everyone I've ever known will be there, and I'm never gonna be able to face them again. Ugh!" She pushes some books off a table

"Alright!" Piper yelled, "This is all just a back fire to the vanishing spell. There's gotta be a reversal in here."

Victor opens the door, "Hey, what's going on up here? You guys aren't even dressed yet. Where's Phoebe?"

PAcey cleared her throat, "Uh… around… still putting on her face."

"Wh-? I can't keep stalling this photographer forever. He's done portraits in every room in the house."

"Send them out to the church." Phoebe said

"Phoebe?" Victor looked around

That was me. I'm working on my impressions." Piper covers her mouth

"Dad, go downstairs and wait for us there." Phoebe stated

Piper laughs, "See? I'm working it into the toast."

Victor leaves and Phoebe huffs, "Ugh, what's the use. I might as well call Cole and tell him it's off."

"Oh, honey, we-we-we'll…"

"Something you said is bothering me." PAige stated, "Why would there be a backfire to the vanishing spell?"

"Personal gain," Pacey said, "Duh."

"Yeah, but there wasn't any of that when I used it to help others, why Phoebe?"

"What, are you suggesting that there is outside magic at play here?" Pieper asked

"Yeah. The same magic that dug up the Lazarus demon and then there's the acne and then the super-sized wedding dress."

"She's rambling." Phoebe said, "Should I yell at her again?"

"No! She might be onto something."

"Definitely onto something." Pacey nods and motions for her to go on

"Listen, we're not fighting each other here, we're fighting evil. We kick evil's ass every day. Today's a day just like any other day. Evil wants this wedding canceled? Screw that. We're not gonna go down without a fight. Okay, so what we do is get dressed, we head for the church while we look for a way to fix Phoebe. Are you with me?"

"100 percent!"

"Yes! Phoebe?"

"Grab the book. Let's go."

Piper turned, "Get the dress."


	21. Ch 6 Section 3

**SECTION THREE**

 **A/N:** _Im gonna be adding a little more insight into Coles happenings during this section as well as other chapters. Just a warning._

At the Church everyone is seated on the pews. The photographer takes a photo of some people as Leo walks over to Cole, "The wedding was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago. Where are the girls?"

"Phoebe needs to talk to you but in the dressing room."

Cole laughed half heartedly, "It's bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding."

Leo laughed stiffly back, "I don't think that that's going to be a problem."

 _ **In the dressing room...**_

Piper, Pacey, Paige and invisible Phoebe are there trying to reverse the spell, "Okay, this one's gotta work." Paige said, "It's the spell that reversed my enhanced breasts. Here." Paige hands Piper a piece of paper

Piper looks to Pacey, "Maybe if we both say it it'll be stronger?"

"Got it." She shuffled over to her and they both read it, " _Guiding spirits hear our plea, annul this magic let it be._ " Piper burns the paper with a candle

Phoebe stopped pacing, "Can you see me?"

Piper shook her head, "Not even your breasts."

"Ugh."

"Okay well we've tried all the reversal spells there are…" PAcey trailed off putting her hands on her hips, "There has to be another way…"

"It's okay you guys. You did your best."

Someone knocks on the door. Piper opens it and Cole's there, she turns to Paige and Pacey, "Come on, let's go. We'll leave you two alone to talk."

They leave but Cole looks around confused, "Wait a minute, where's Phoebe?"

"Over here." A bunch of flowers wave in the air, "Hi, honey."

"Phoebe? You're invisible?" He eyed where she was warily

"Yeah, looks like whatever demon's trying to stop our wedding succeeded."

"Oh, honey." he patted her when she hugged him

"We tried every trick we know to fix it and nothing's worked and now…"

"Phoebe?"

She picks up a tissue and blows her nose, "I wanted the perfect wedding. But I didn't want it for me, I wanted it for you. You have given me so much, you don't deserve this.

"It's okay, baby. We'll find another way, I promise."

"Okay."

"I'll make the announcement."

"Alright."

The girls walk in and Cole regards them solemnly, "The wedding's off."

Paige puts a hand up, "Not necessarily."

"Don't fret brother in law." Pacey grinned up at him, "We got it covered."

"Get everybody in their positions, we'll start with the processional, tell the quartet." Piper instructed as she took Cole to the door

"Whoa, what about Phoebe? She's invisible."

"Not for long, we hope. So go on, and look for your bride walking down the aisle. Go on." Piper closes the door as he leaves

Phoebe stopped thm, "Wait, hold on here, I'm a little confused. I thought we were out of spells."

"Mm-mm, not yet. You know how every attempt we've made to reverse your invisibility has failed?" Paige asked

"Yes."

"Well, what if we don't reverse it, we just shift it from one sister to another."

Phoebe scoffed, "Wait, you mean transfer the invisibility to _you_? No way, I won't let you."

"Phoebe, every Cinderella needs a fairy godmother. Let me be yours."

Phoebe sighs, "Paige…"

"Please, I need to do this so you know that I'm not trying to stop your wedding."

Outside Leo walks over to Darryl and Victor, "The natives are growing restless in there."

Darryl nodded, "Yeah, I know, a couple have already left."

Victor huffed, "Would somebody tell me what's going on?"

Cole walks in just then looking a tad bit irritated, "I wish I knew. Places everybody."

Leo and Darryl walk inside just as the Seer makes her appearance, "Aren't you going to seat me?"

Cole and Victor turn around to see the Seer standing there. Victor offers a hand, "I'll get her."

Cole stops him, "No, allow me. You should wait for Phoebe." Victor goes inside and the Seer holds onto Cole's arm and they walk inside, "They'll recognise you."

"You never contacted me. Did your potion work?"

"Yes."

"And did they use the spell you thought they would?"

"Yes, and now she's invisible."

"Then why are all these people here?"

"I think they found a spell to reverse our magic."

"And did she find an obedience spell to make you do as she pleases."

Cole latched onto her arm, "Don't forget who you're talking to." The Seer sits down and Piper comes out of the dressing room and stands in her place followed by Pacey who quickly waves to Zane when she sees him, Cole looks back at the Seer, "Where's the Lazarus demon?"

"In my chambers awaiting your command."

"Order him to attack. The girls will stop the ceremony to save innocent lives."

The Seer leaves and Cole stands in his place. The quartet plays the wedding march as Victor and Phoebe walk down the aisle.

Darryl looked to Leo, "Where's Paige?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

Invisible Paige pulls up a chair nearby and sits down. She sniffs, "I'm gonna cry."

The Priest begins, "Thank you all for coming to honour the love between Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell."

The Lazarus demon smokes in nearby which Paige sees, "Oh, no."

"Before we get started, I must ask, is there anyone who has just cause why this couple should not be united…"

Paige picks up a candle stick and hits the Lazarus demon on the head, "Ugh!" Paige pushes him out the door and the door slams shut. Everyone turns to look. Phoebe gives the girl an eye but Piper just looks to the priest pointedly.

"This is your time, your platform…" The priest continued

The Lazarus demon uses his telekinetic power and Paige flies across the room. Everyone in the church hears, "I'll check that out. Keep going." Piper runs out of the church

"Since nobody here can show just cause, it's my privilege to ask…"

Piper yelled, "You put her down!"

"Ahh!" The hear a crash and again everyone turns to look

Pacey laughs, "Heh. Just uh a sister thing. Be right back." she turned slightly, " _Leo_."

He laughs nervously as well, "Excuse me." and they run out of the church

Phoebe motioned, "Keep going, please, just keep going."

"As I was saying, it's my privilege to ask, who gives this woman to this man today."

Victor got up hurriedly, "Her sisters and I do."

Pacey yelled from outside this time before a crash was herd, "Son of a bitch!"

"I got him" Piper said, "Get your ass-"

"Ahh!" Paige yelled

Leo yelled next, "Piper, look out!" They hear another crash.

Phoebe, looking very distraught, drops her bouquet and runs outside. Cole follows soon after by Zane who tensed after hearing the commotion as well.

In the room Piper is lying on the floor next to Pacey, both having wounds all over them. Phoebe and Cole race in just as the Lazarus demon uses his telekinetic powers on Leo and he flies across the room, knocking over Phoebe. The Lazarus demon picks up a chair just as Phoebe runs towards the demon and he is about to throw it at her.

"Stop!" Cole yells

Zane barrels into the room and assess the situation before engulfing the demon in flames and turning him to dust. He runs to Pacey, fear taking over as he looks at her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah i think…"

Phoebe looks around, "Wheres Paige?"

Piper shook her head, "I don't know."

"Me either…" PAcey said as Zane helped her up

Phoebe turned, "Leo, where's Paige?"

"I can't get a read on her. Wherever she is her heart's not beating."

Cole sees Paige's blood spill onto the floor, "Over here."

Leo runs over and starts to heal her as Darryl and the Priest rushes in, "What the hell is going on in here?"

"That's it." Phoebe pulls off her veil, "The wedding is off! Tell everyone to get outta here. Go-go-go-go!" She pushes Darryl and the Priest out of the door

*********************************************************************************************************

After all the guests have left there was just Piper, Pacey, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Leo and Zane there as Piper talked on the phone, "Just send the food to the house. Yes, and the bill. Not as sorry as I am. Thank you." She hangs up, "Caterer's taken care of."

Phoebe looked up at her, "Thank you so much, Piper, I just, I can't deal with any of that right now."

"It's okay, it's been a tough day." She turned to Paige, "How about you? How are you doing?"

"Uh, still a little shaky."

"We nearly lost you." Leo nods, "Lucky the demon hesitated when Cole yelled."

Phoebe shook her head, "Yeah, but why did he?"

Cole shrugged, "Maybe he was surprised somebody yelled at him."

"We should all just be thankful that we're alive." Leo states

"And visible." Paige added, "Although I'm not sure how that happened."

"I do. The magic you were under was supposed to stop the wedding, it wore off once the wedding was cancelled." Cole explained

"Oh, you mean when evil won?" Phoebe scoffed, "I am not stopping until I find out who sent that thing after us."

"Speaking of the demon…" Zane added looking down at PAcey, "Lazarus right?" They nod, "Needs to find its way back to a cemetery before it resurrects again. I mean i can always burst it back into flames but…"

"I know a local haunt," Cole stated, "I can take it there."

Piper rose a brow, "And what happens when my freeze wears off on the way? You'll be as defenceless as a cat toy."

"I'll go with him." Phoebe glared, "I wanna make sure it's in the ground for good."

"We might as well all go." PAcey shrugged, "Make it a family affair."

Cole shrugged, "Fine by me. Zane can come to if he wants."

He shrugged and smirked down at PAcey, "Sure. Could be fun."

 _ **Back at the cemetery...**_

Cole is standing in front of a grave. The girls and Leo and Zane are catching up to him, "I found a spot. This headstones from the early 1900s. Nobody'll come digging here anytime soon."

"Piper, if you see anyone coming, freeze them."

She nods and looks to Pacey, "Any Demons come that i miss-"

"Ice their ass. Got it."

Cole, Leo and Zane start digging as Piper turns to her little sister, "Don't worry, honey. It took Leo and me three times to get married. It'll happen for you and Cole."

"Yeah." Pacey nods, "We just need to figure out what kind of evil stopped your wedding and why."

"I have an idea." Paige piped up, "Why don't we just ask it?"

"Oh, don't be crazy." Cole dismissed and stopped digging, "That Lazarus demon is a time bomb waiting to explode."

"I want to know who ruined the happiest day of my life."

"Between all of us we can make sure he stays in his place." Zane added as Paige pours the ashes onto the ground

Cole pleaded, "Phoebe, I'm asking you, please, for me. Don't do this."

Phoebe scoffs, "Cole, I can't believe you don't wanna know."

The Lazarus demon resurrects and is freezed by Piper, "One flinch and I blow you into briquettes."

Pacey smirked, "Or i can shatter you in a million pieces."

"Who resurrected you?" Demanded Phoebe

He points to Cole immediately, "Ask him. You swore I'd never see a cemetery again if I helped you. You set me up."

"Uh…" Pacey looked from the Demon to Cole, "What the hell's going on?"

Piper scoffs, "Cole, what is this demon talking about?"

"I have no idea."

"Liar! You ordered me to attack them in the church. Is this how you reward your loyal servants?"

"Loyal servants?" Pacey repeated with a scoff

Phoebe as in near hysterics, "Okay, Cole, what is going on, because I gotta tell you right now I am freaking out!"

He looks at her, an evil glint in his eye, "Oh, what's the point you already figured it out." He throws a fireball at the Lazarus demon and he turns into ash

Phoebe buckled, "Oh, no. No, it can't be. No, it can't be. No." She looks away just as Cole turns into the Seer

"It's not." Paige gaspd, "it's the Seer."

Piper readied her hands, "Not for long."

"No, don't." Phoebe runs over to the Seer followed by her sisters, "Where's Cole?"

"Unconscious in the mausoleum."

"Look demon…." Pacey quipped, "Why would you save us one day and try to kill us the next?"

"For the same reason. To keep the balance of power between good and evil."

"Don't be cryptic." Piper glared, "I hate cryptic."

"I had a vision. If you married Cole on this day, his love would've helped you evolve into a much stronger witch, too strong. I had to stop you and I did." She instantly flames out

"Bitch." Piper growled

"Cole." Phoebe gasped

"Go. Zane and i will bury the rest of the demon." Leo instructed

In the mausoleum the Seer flames in and changes back to Cole. He loosens his tie and lays on the ground just as Piper, Pacey Phoebe and Paige run in, "Cole?" They go over to him

"It was the Seer." he said as he awoke, "She's in the cemetery."

"Yeah, we know, we had a little chat." Piper motioned

"I'm surprised she didn't kill you." Paige said looking him over

"It's not her style." He groans, "Killing's beneath her. She only does it if she has to."

"Come on, let's get you home."

Leo and Zane walk in and look around, "You okay?" Leo asked

"Yeah…"

"Demons all taken care of." Zane staed, "Glad your not dead Cole."

"Me too." He laughed nervously as they walked through the mausoleum

"I still don't understand." Paige shook her head, "If the Seer wanted to stop Phoebe from marrying you, wouldn't she want to kill you?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask the Seer."

They walk past a small chapel in the mausoleum and Leo points, "Look, a chapel."

"A chapel in a mausoleum?" Paige asked

Zane rose a brow, "That's a first. Little weird but whatever."

Piper turned to Phoebe, "It's cute."

PAcey eyed her as well, "And we're all here…"

Cole looked to her as well, "And its perfect."

"For what?" Phoebe looked up at him

"A wedding."

Piper looked from Pacey to Phoebe, "WeI couldn't agree more."

"Really?"

"You've got the rings." Paige added

Phoebe grinned, "Okay, I do. I-I mean, I will. Let's go."

They walk inside and the dark priest removes his hood. Cole hands Phoebe a rose and she pins it to his lapel. She pricks her finger on one of the thorns and it bleeds. Cole puts her bleeding finger in his mouth. They go through the ceremony and they place the rings on each other's fingers.

"Not two but one, till life be gone. You may kiss the bride." The Dark Priest states with a triumphant smile

Cole and Phoebe kiss, and she grins, "We did it."

"Yes, we did." They kiss again

The Seer appears near by, "It is done."


	22. Chapter Seven: The Seventh Halli-Wheel

**A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 10-12 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the Constance M Burge and the CW!**_

 _ **The Seventh Halli-Wheel:**_

 _Paige, who feels like a seventh wheel among her happily married or dating sisters, husbands, and boyfriends becomes convinced that Cole is still a demon. Pacey switches up her occupation a bit and prepares to meet Zanes all human half brother._

 _ **At P4**_

Piper, Pacey, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Zane and Cole are sitting at their normal booth. Piper and Leo, Zane and Pacey and Phoebe and Cole are snuggled closely together while Paige sits by herself. The all clink their bottles, "To our marriage." Phoebe states as she nibbles on Cole's ear

"Hey, this is supposed to be our anniversary." Piper laughed

"Oh, right. Uh, to Piper and Leo's marriage. May ours be as successful as theirs."

"Yeah, see that still didn't sound like it was about us."

"Here let me try." Zane brought his glass up, "To Leo and Piper. May their love teach us all a thing or two."

Piper grinned, "That's more like it."

Phoebe giggles at Cole, Piper and Leo kiss, And Zane looks down at Pacey with a loving grin, Paige starts to feel uncomfortable, "Well, alright, everybody, I, uh, am gonna go, I'm tired."

"Wait, you can't go yet, Paige. We haven't gotten to the good part." Cole stopped her

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought watching you guys make out all night was supposed to be the highlight of my evening."

Phoebe laughs, "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie, are we boring you?"

"No, no, it's just it is weird seeing a girl that wasn't the marrying type be so _married_."

Phoebe grinned, "Piper tried to tell me that it was going to be great and different."

"Well, you just have to experience it and you'll understand."

Phoebe and Cole kiss again and Paige motions, "Alright, so the good part?"

"Oh, yes, the good part." He hands Piper and Leo an envelope amd hey open it

"Oh my god." Piper gasped

Leo looked up at him, "Cole."

"It's no big deal."

Leo scoffed, "It's the finest hotel in Hawaii."

"Hawaii? No way!" Pacey grinned

"I just didn't think it was right you guys never got a honeymoon."

Phoebe grinned up at him and kissed him, "Oh my god. Could you be any sweeter right now?"

"Hang on," Paige stopped them, "You got them tickets to Hawaii?"

"Well, not plane tickets, they'll have to orb there. But, uh, hotel and a couple of nice dinners."

"Cole, I can't believe you did this." Piper grinned

"That's not all. I got you and Zane something too Pace."

Her eyes lit up, "Ohh really? And what's that brother in law?"

"Reservations for three at La Folie… And i paid for you guys to get a Private room so you won't be interrupted."

"No way…" Pacey scoffed, "That place has like a month waiting list! How'd you even get in?"

"I know people, and don't worry about the bill. I've got it covered." He shrugs, "Zane was telling me how his brothers in town and you guys were meeting for the first time as a charmed one so i thought id help ease the awkwardness."

"Thanks man." Zane shook his hand, "Really you don't have to do all this."

"My pleasure."

"Am I missing something?" Paige squeaked, "Aren't you unemployed? How did you afford all this?"

"A-a-a-ah." He shook his head, "That's tomorrow's surprise. For tonight, another toast. To Leo and to Piper, a lifetime of happiness." They clink their glasses and take a sip. The Seer appears near by and Cole chokes on his drink and coughs.

Phoebe laughs softly, "Are you okay? Baby, are you okay?"

"Fine, fine. Excuse me, I'll be right back." He walks away

Paige watched him before turning back to the group, "Wow, so, you think, uh, Cole won the lottery or something?"

Phoebe grinned, "I know I did."

Paige makes a noise, "Sorry. _So…_ Pace, your meeting Zanes brother ?"

"Well we've already me but he hasn't seen me since pre-charmed era. It's been a few years."

"He's excited." Zane smiled, "He's just uh happy we got back together. He didn't understand why we stopped dating in the first place. Biggest mistake i've ever made."

"Agreed." She grinned and then leaned back, "Okay so i have some news of my own… a little career news. There was an opening at the hospital for a Holistic Nurse, the last woman is retiring, and i applied. Little bit of a pay cut but the hours would be set by me and id have more time for charmed duties."

"Well?" Piper pressed

"I got it." She grinned and leaned back, "I start training tomorrow."

"That's great Pace." Piper grinned and brought up her drink, "To all of us."

 _ **Back at the Manor the next morning...**_

The girls crowded around the manor bathroom getting ready. Phoebe picks up one of PAiges lipsticks, "Can I try this?"

"Yeah, sure."

Pacey shifted from curling her hair when Piper came in, "My hair clip broke."

"Here." Pacey leaned over and handed her one, "Try one of mine."

Piper pushes Phoebe out of the way who checks herself out in the mirror, "Ooh, glowy."

"Yeah, like you need more glow."

Phoebe leaned over, "Hey, isn't it weird how sex can replace sleep. I wonder if they've done any studies on that?"

"Ugh i know what you mean." She frowned, "Well actually no i don't. Zane and i havent…"

"You haven't had sex yet?! You've been seeing him for like three weeks now."

"I know!" Pacey scoffed turning off the curling iron and running a hand through her curls, "But between the source and the wedding, my job and not to mention the never ending Demon attacks I haven't exactly had time to plan for that." She glared at Phoebe, "So consider me jelly."

Phoebe laughed, "But it's different with boyfriends. I don't know why, but once you're married, it's just better," She turned to Piper, "You know what I mean?"

Piper nods, "Husbands, incredibly sexy."

"Yeah, it's more intimate or something."

"Well, I wouldn't know." Paige frowned, "Boyfriend _or_ husband wise. Single over here."

"Speaking of looking forward…" Phoebe turned, "Piper, you're going on your honeymoon tonight. I think new lingerie is in order."

"You always think new lingerie is in order."

"Not for me, silly."

"You two wanna come?"

"Ugh, I can't." Paige groaned, "I have to go to that evil place where they keep my pay cheque."

"Im totally going. I can make a quick stop at the lingerie store and then you two can drop me off at work." She winked, "Maybe, if tonight goes off good, it'll be my lucky night."

A car horn beeps outside earning their attention and they all leave the bathroom. Outside Cole is standing beside a silver convertible. Piper, Pacey, Phoebe, Paige and Leo walk outside.

"Surprise!" Cole yells with a grin

"A new car?" Leo asks

Piper looked it over, "Where did you get that?"

"It came with the job."

"Ohh…" Pacey eyed it as well, "You got a new job?"

Paige smirked, "Ahh, are you a valet parker?"

" _Attorney_ , thank you very much. It's a company car." He hands Phoebe a bunch of flowers

She stops and gapes at him, "Are you serious?"

"Strange." Paige eyed him, "You didn't last two hours at legal aid."

"Yeah, you hated it." Piper added

Pacey nodded, "You said you hated being a lawyer."

"Yeah, but that job was high stressed and paid nothing. This one…" he motions

Leo grinned, "Comes with a Porsche."

"Right." He frowned at Phoebe, "How comes she's not smiling?"

"You got me. Is this the tip tranic?" Leo asked as he went around to it

"Uh, no. I thought you'd be happy."

"Cole, if you're happy, I'm happy."

"Alright." He takes a box of chocolates out of the car and takes off the lid and shows them to Phoebe, "I got your favourite chocolates. And I reserved the honeymoon sweet at the Mark."

"A honeymoon?"

"Just for tonight. What do you say?"

She grins madly, "Ooh, I say I need to do a little bit of shopping first I think. What do you say, Piper, Pace?"

"You already know im coming. Pipes?"

"Uh, Rebekah Ryan's playing at the club tonight so I've gotta go set up."

"I'll cover for you." Leo said smiling, "Gotta do something, Cole's making me look bad."

Cole laughs then turns back to Phoebe with the chocolate, "So, chocolates? You sure you don't want one, they smell pretty good?"

"Mmm, maybe you are evil." She kisses him, "I love you."

"So what law firm are you working for?" Paige interjected after her three sister left

"Are you familiar with San Francisco law firms?"

"Yeah, I deal with them from time to time."

"Jack McCarter and Kline?"

"Haven't heard of them." She shrugged, "Well, I better get to work. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

 _ **At the lingerie shop...**_

Piper, Pacey and Phoebe are there. Phoebe comes out wearing a purple lingerie dress, "Okay, what do you think?"

A man turns and stares, "Ooh, wow."

His girlfriend hits him, "Hey!"

"You have an audience, sister." Pacey laughed

Piper shook her head, "I think he liked it and I think she didn't."

"Okay, but what is it saying?" She moved to the mirror, "Because I'm going for that kind of we're married but we're not dead look."

Pacey motioned, "I think it says… _screw me now new husband_ , more than anything."

"I think it's more of a I'm gonna wear this one night, and spend the next six months paying it off kind of look."

Phoebe frowned and looked at the price tag before heading for the dressing room, "I hate it when you're right."

Pacey and Piper walked around looking at things, "By the looks of it hun you could probably get anything in here. Cole seems to have big boy pockets now."

"Pacey's right. Cole's gone corporate."

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna rely on that. And I'm not just gonna sit at home while my husband works either, you know. I mean, maybe in ten years from now like when I have kids, but not now."

"Oh," Piper said, "Hit a nerve?"

"I just think it's time I got a job too, you know. What do you two think?"

Pacey shrugged as she picked something out, "I think that's a great idea if it's what you wanna do. Just remember in our line of Charmed work it's hard to balance both. Which is why i had to switch specialties."

"It's kind of like already having a full-time job."

Phoebe scoffed, "Yeah, it just happens to come with a death threat in lieu of pay cheque."

Piper nods, "Right, so if Cole is bringing, you know, an extra few bucks into the household why not enjoy it?"

Phoebe comes out of the dressing room, "Because, Piper, it's not about that. I have a degree in psychology that I worked really hard for and I would like to be able to use it to help people in a non-magical way."

"I get it." Pacey shook her head, "You didn't go to school for nothing."

They see a woman in the middle of the road with cars speeding past her. They honk their horns as they drive by. Piper looked to them pointedly, "Speaking of helping people." A car heads for the woman and Piper freezes it, Phoebe runs across the road and pushes the woman out of the way, Piper unfreezes everything and runs across the road to help with Pacey, "Oh, good thing that car had breaks, huh. You would've been road killed."

Pacey laughs, "Just lucky right?"

Phoebe nods, helping the woman up, "Totally."

"Are you okay?" Piper asked

"Can you help me get to work? I won't make my deadline, I've gotta get to work."

"Uh… Alright."

Phoebe touches the woman and has a premonition of a demon chasing her. She looks to her sister pointedly, "Innocent."

"Great." Pacey huffed, "Uh ill just push my shift back until we figure out what's going on."


	23. Ch 7 Section 2

Piper, Pacey, Phoebe and the woman walk in to see Cole talking to another man in a suit, "Cole, we have to, uh…"

Cole turns at her voice, "Oh, this is, this is Mike. My law clerk. He was just leaving. Thanks, you can catch me up on those cases tomorrow."

"Right. Sure. Excuse me." He heads for the door

Phoebe motioned, "Cole, this is Karen Young."

"Pleased to meet you."

"She, uh, she needs our help."

Karen explained, "I was going in early, it was still dark, I said goodbye to my husband, and I don't remember." She starts to cry, "I don't understand what's happening to me."

"Its going to be okay Karen." Pacey soothed from beside her, "we're going to figure this out."

Phoebe and Cole walk into the foyer, "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. I had a premonition that she was being attacked by demons, only I don't think it was a premonition, I think it already happened. But she was hit by some kind of light ball. So we might have to postpone this evening, baby."

Cole glared, "No, we can't."

"Well, innocents come first."

"Of course they do. I just, I just can't wait to be alone with you. I'll do whatever I can to help." He looks around and spots the chocolates on a table so he picks one up and holds it near Phoebe's mouth, "Forgive me?"

Phoebe hesitates and then takes a bite, "Mmmm."

As they kiss Piper comes in, "Uh, hi, hi-hi-hi. Innocent at foot, remember?"

Phoebe grinned, caught in the act, "Right."

Pacey walked up to them now, "Alright look shes a lot calmer right now. Cole can you watch her while we go check the book? Just make small talk or something?"

"Absolutely." Phoebe, Pacey and Piper head for the stairs. Piper takes a chocolate as she passes and eats it, "Uh, Piper?"

"What?"

"Uh, nothing, it's okay." He laughs a little

"Mm, suddenly I can't wait to go on my honeymoon."

"Mm-hm, me either. Must be the full moon." Phoebe added

"Well keep it in your pants ladies. We got work to do."

Cole laughs as he walks into the living room then stops and regards the innocent, "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Karen shook her head, "I don't know."

"I don't have time for this." He holds his hand above her head and it glows, "Who attacked you?"

She jumps up, "Don't touch me! Don't touch me, leave me alone!" She swung around where Paige was standing, "He was touching me."

Cole looks up and instantly stops, "I didn't hear you come in. What's the matter? You look like you saw a ghost."

Paige gapes at him, "I'm not sure what I saw."

"What do you mean?"

"What were you doing to her?"

"Well, I was comforting her. If you hadn't noticed she's hysterical."

The girls come back in with with book, and Cole turns, "That was quick."

"Yeah, well, we're that good." Piper turned to Paige, "Thanks for coming."

Phoebe goes over and cuddles Cole, Paige shifted and shuffled forward, "Uh, we have a problem."

"Yeah no kidding…" Pacey motioned to the book "Looks like we're dealing with something called Power Brokers."

Phoebe nods, "Apparently the light ball that was thrown at Karen was a demonic power."

Cole nods, "Yeah, brokers sometimes use people to store powers until they find a buyer. That way thieves can't get to them.

Paige read from the book, "Human being possessed of a demonic power will become confused then frightened, paranoid, violent and demonic, will ultimately die if the power isn't withdrawn."

Phoebe put up a hand, "So good news is there is a potion to pull the power out of her."

Cole waves his hand behind his back and his pager beeps. He looks at it, "Uh, it's work. They probably want me to fill out more forms."

"Okay, baby, well, you go and we'll call you if we need you." They kiss and he leaves

Karen panicked, "I've gotta get outta here. I have a family to take care of."

Piper tried to console her this time, "Karen, your family is okay."

"But I have a job! I-I-I have a deadline. Elise, she'll fire me."

"It's okay, we'll talk to Elise for you, we'll tell her you're with us, we'll make it all okay." PAige said

Piper got up, "Pacey and I can go. You two work on the potion."

Paige stopped them, "No, uh, Phoebe should go. You're the best with potions. Here, honey, take my car."

Phoebe takes Paige's car keys, "Call me if things get worse."

When she leaves Paige turns to them grimly, "Guys…"

Piper clapped her hands together, "Okay… This potion takes a while to brew and we're all out of hyssop, so why don't you two stay with Karen and start cooking and I'll go to the herb store."

"Sounds like a plan…" Her beeper chirped and she frowned as she looked at it, "Crap. I can't stay. I can't push this back anymore…" She huffed, "I'll be back as soon as i can."

"No, I-I have to talk to you two about something. You're gonna hate me for saying this but I think I saw Cole use…"

Piper stopped her, "No. Paige, we've been through this a million times."

"No, this is different. I think I saw Cole use demonic-"

"No-no-no-no. There is nothing demonic about Cole, and whether you like it or not, he's your brother-in-law. So whatever issues you have with him you're gonna have to take care of yourself." Piper turns and leaves

Pacey gives Paige a small smile, "Look, i get you dont like Cole but this whole Demon thing you got going for him needs to stop Paige. IT's just going to push Phoebe away."

Pacey leaves and Paige huffs turning and going back to Karen, "Karen, can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"What?"

"What exactly did Cole do to you?"

"I don't know, I just felt him do _something_ behind me."

" _Something_ like _what_? Did you _see_ him do anything?"

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"

Leo walked in looking around curiously, "Paige. Have you seen Piper around?"

Paige goes over to him, "Yeah, she already left. So did Pacey. Aren't you supposed to be on club duty?"

"Well, I'd much rather be on my _honeymoon_." He turned to Karen curiosuly, "Who is she? Is there something wrong?"

"No, she's an innocent, we're on top of it. More importantly, I think I saw Cole using magical powers."

Leo gaped, " _What_?"

"Yes. I know it sounds crazy but I think I saw his hand glow."

"Paige…"

"No, look, there's something strange going on. All the elaborate gifts and he's got the 50,000 dollar car, what kind of job comes with perks like that?"

Leo rose a brow, "So Cole gets a company car and that automatically makes him a demon in your eyes?"

"No, no, it's just that something is different with him lately and it's not good. _Am I the only one seeing this_?"

"Maybe you're the only one who _wants_ to see it."

" _Meaning_?"

" _Meaning_ that no one wants to be the seventh wheel."

Paige frowned, "That's not fair."

"You know what's not fair? You judging Cole for his past. He's not a demon anymore and he's part of this family." Leo walks outside and flames out

 _ **In the underground….**_

Leo flames in and turns back into Cole. The Seer is there as Mike is law clerk, "Well, it's about time." Cole changes Mike back into the Seer, "Thank you."

"Paige saw me using my powers."

" _What_? You've been exposed?"

"Not necessarily, she's not certain what she saw."

"Nevertheless, _she must die._ "

"A little subtlety." Cole glared, "That would hardly put Phoebe in an amorous mood and I'm too close now to abandon my plan."

"If one of the witches is onto you, more than your _plan_ is at risk."

"Still, she's not sure she can trust her own eyes. And I think I know a way to make sure no one trusts what Paige says she saw."

"How?"

"The innocent the girls brought home was infected by a power broker."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"If I can get a power broker to do the same to Paige, she'll become unstable as well. But by the time she reaches breaking point Piper and Phoebe will be on their honeymoons and Pacey will be on her date."

Seer eyes him, "She could alert them."

"Not if I accelerate her slide. Push her past fear and into paranoia. Then she won't trust them enough to alert them." Cole waves his hand and a power broker appears

The Power Broker looks around angrily, "Who did this? Who pulled me here?"

"I did." Cole's eyes turn black

"Source. You live." Shock resignated his features as he kneels on the ground

"Let's just keep that between us for now." The Power Broker stands up, "I have an assignment for you. If you succeed, you will be rewarded with more power than you can possibly imagine."

 _ **At the hospital…**_

"Okay so how are we feeling?" Nurse Braxton turned and grinned after going through the motions with her and showing her around, "Its quite different from what you've been doing in the unit but your resume says you studied Holistic medicine as well."

"I did." Pacey nodded as she surveyed the office and its essential oils, "I've always wanted to specialize in it i just felt a deeper calling with the unit."

She nods, "I use to be an ER nurse so i understand. Here though we heal the total person. We achieve health and quality of life by balancing the mind, body and the spirit. We use everything from exercise, yoga, diet, acupuncture, psychotherapy, medication, religion and herbs to do so. You'll meet a variety of doctors and nurses who specialize in each of those while your here." She motioned around the essential oils and herbs room, "This is where you'll be living most of your work days."

Pacey grinned. Happy she could finally put her witch knowledge to good use in her work life as well, "I can't express how grateful i am for the opportunity."

"You're very welcome dear." She looked around nostalgically before nodding and walking to the door, "Close up whenever you'd like. I cleared todays schedule so you could get more in tune with the feel and ambience of the place Your full day starts at 8 am tomorrow. After then you can more or less write in and schedule patients how you see fit."

"Thanks Nurse Braxton."

"Please Dear. Call me Rachel. Now good luck. Call if you've got any problems."

Almost as soon as she left the phone went off, "Nurse Halliwell."

"Ohh so professional."

"Pheebs. Aren't you supposed to be at Karens job?"

"I am and i need your help. Piper and Leo are- well they're busy. Karen's gonna get fired unless we get her advice column in by 8:00 tonight."

"Okay well what's the advice?"

"What would you tell a twenty-eight year old woman who's still living in her parents house because she's afraid of living alone?"

"I'd tell her to get three witches as sisters and start fighting evil so i can live my life normal for once."

"Pacey im serious. We fight demons every day. I can't just tell that there's nothing to be afraid of, you know?"

"Yeah i know… but you know i'm not the best when it comes to giving advice. Why not ask Piper about this?"

"Because she's getting hot and heavy with Leo at P4."

"Oh gross." Pacey groaned, "Then whos helping Paige?"

"No one i guess."

Pacey sighed, "I guess i'll be over there in a minute then. Just speak from your heart Pheebs. You know and i know you can do it."

 _ **Back at the manor...**_

Paige is making the potion while Karen sits at the table mumbling to herself, "I gotta get outta here. I gotta get outta here now!" She stands up and pushes the table onto its side. She heads for the door

Paige stands in her way, "Karen, the medicine is almost finished, after you take it you can go anywhere you want."

"You're trying to poison me. You're working for that bitch Elise. I'm gonna kill her before she kills me."

"No, we are only trying to help you. No one is trying to hurt you."

"I don't want your help." She pushes Paige onto the floor and runs into the foyer

Paige orbs out and orbs back in front of Karen, "I'm sorry, I just can't let you go."

"Oh my god, what are you?" Karen pounces at Paige and Paige jumps out of the way

Cole comes in through the front door and grabs Karen, "What's going on in here?"

"Get off me! Leave me alone!"

"Where's Phoebe?"

" Good question."

The power broker smokes in behind Paige, "Paige, behind you!" The power broker throws a white ball at Paige and she glows. Cole lets go of Karen and dives on the power broker, "Paige, get her outta here!"

Karen yells, "Stay away from me!" She holds up her hands and fire comes out of them, burning Paige's arms before running outside

Paige slams into the floor in pain, "Leo!"

Leo orbs in with Piper and starts to heal Paige. Cole hurriedly turns to the eldest, "Power broker, blow him up!"

The Power Broker glared at him confused, "What?"

Piper blows him up, "Uh, where's Karen?"

Pacey hurried in just then at the sound of the commotion and looks around ready fro a fight, "Oh… guess i missed the action…"

"Yeah…"


	24. Ch 7 Section 3

Paige, Leo, Cole and Pacey are in the kitchen while the girls made the potion. Paige touched her head and grimaced slightly earning worry from Leo, "You should be feeling better, I healed your wounds."

"Oh, yeah, I am just a little woozy."

Pacey frowned, helping her sit, "Here sweetie just… take a breather alright? Take it easy."

Piper comes in talking on the phone, "It was like acid spray, hurt Paige pretty bad. So, um, we need to find Karen fast."

" _So our innocent is now our demon_?"

"Right. But she is still our innocent. And, listen, Paige said she was ranting about hating her boss so she could be on her way there."

" _Oh, well, great, then you guys should be on your way here too. Because there's not a lot I can do against an acid breathing innocent, you know._ "

"The acid is coming out of her hands."

"Whatever. I'm on a deadline, okay."

Piper hangs up and turns to the group, "Okay, Pacey i think we should go to Phoebe just in case Karen shows up there. Shes gonna need help."

"You're right." PAcey nods, "Lets go."

Paige got up, "I'll orb you."

"No. Your orbing's still a little clumsy." Cole stopped, "And besides, they might need Leo's healing powers."

Piper nods, "Uh, yeah, he's right. You should stay here in case Karen comes back. And if there's any problems, any real problems, you can call for us."

Pacey sighed and squeezed her sisters shoulder, "Look after her alright Cole?"

He smiled to her, "Yeah, don't worry." Leo orbs out with Piper and Pacey and Cole looks to Paige pointedly, "Paige, you don't still have a problem with me do you?" Her face went blank, "I don't believe it, I saved your life out there."

"I-I just, I don't understand." She runs out very upset

Cole knocks the potion onto the floor, "Oops."

 _ **The Bay Mirror**_

Piper, Pacey and Leo are in Karen's office looking through the window. Phoebe is typing on the computer. Piper frowned, "What if she doesn't come here?"

Leo eyed her, "It's our best bet."

Phoebe looked up, "How do you spell oblique?"

With spell check." Piper quipped

Karen barges in the building and Pacey motioned to them, "Oh we got company guys."

Karen runs into a man, "Outta my way."

Piper turned, "Phoebe."

"Mm?"

Pacey scoffed, "Yo, Acid spraying innocent in the house. Kinda need you here in the headspace, sis."

"Yeah, just give me a second."

Piper opens the door, "Karen. She's in here, she's waiting for your assignment."

Karen walks in and looks around just as Phoebe jumps up excitedly, "Yes! Printing."

Piper looked to her pointedly, "Hi, saving." She turned to Karen, "Karen, we have your medicine."

Acid spray comes out of her hands. Piper and Pacey jump out of the way and Phoebe levitates. The spray melts the computer, "Whoa, it's a good thing I was done."

Piper freezes Karen and Leo shifts, "Someone's coming and the door doesn't lock."

"Oh, that's Elise. She's coming for Karen's assignment. God, I hope she likes it."

"Phoebe!"

"What?" She looks over and noted her sisters looks, "Okay, okay, what do I do? What do I do?"

Piper gives Phoebe the potion, "Shove it down her throat. We'll hold her down." Piper and Pacey got on each side of her and grabbed her, "Go"

Karen unfreezes amd Phoebe races over and pours the potion in her mouth, "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

Elise tries to open the door but Leo holds it closed, "Karen? Karen, open the door."

Piper sits Karen on the chair as a light comes out of her. Leo lets go of the door and backs up, "Sorry, it was jammed."

Elise glared, "What the hell is going on in here? Who are you?"

Phoebe stumbled, "Uh, this is, this is Karen's doctor and her two nurses. I told you, she very sick."

Elise brow rose as she looked to Leo, "Is she gonna live?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, she's gonna be fine."

"Good." She turned to Karen, "Where's my copy?"

"Um, I don't…"

"I have that. I have the copy." Phoebe takes it out of the printer and hands it to Elise

Elise reads it, "Ha! That's funny."

Phoebe frowned, "I-It's funny? Like-like bad funny? What's funny?"

Elise reguraded Karen with a grin, "You should be sick more often. This is good stuff."

"Really?" Phoebe grinned, "It is? Yay, _Karen_."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"We did it!" Phoebe grinned when Elise left earning glares from all around, she faltered, "I mean… we did it!"

Pacey sighed looking to her watch, "If i leave now i can make dinner. Barely."

"Ohh and we can go on our honeymoons." Phoebe added, "Lets go."

 _ **At the restaurant...**_

After hurriedly getting ready Pacey rushed to the restaurant and met Zane at the door, he kissed her hello and looked impressed, "Wow. By the sound of everything i didn't think you were gonna make it."

"What and miss this?" She grinned, "Never."

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Innocent is saved and everyone is on their honeymoon finally. Sorry for being so late. Hope your brother understands."

"He gets it." Zane shrugged as he led her to the back room, "I've kind of explained to him the charmed lifestyle. If i don't mind, he shouldn't." he eyed her with a smile, "Ready?"

She took a breath, "Okay. I think i am." She winked

 _ **With Phoebe and Cole...**_

Phoebe smiled and fed cole a strawberry, "I love you."

"Mm, I had a feeling."

"And here I thought all this time I was being so subtle." Paige orbs in, "Oh my god, Paige." Paige tries to zap Cole, "The power brokers got to her. There's potion in my purse." They get off the bed and Cole goes to Phoebe's purse

"He's evil."

Phoebe shook her head, "Paige, don't do this, fight it."

Paige goes to zap Cole but Phoebe kicks her arm. Cole drops the potion on the floor and Paige tries to zap Cole again but misses. Phoebe holds onto Paige's arms. Paige turns to her, "He's evil. I have to stop him."

"Leo! Leo!"

Leo and Piper orb in, wearing lei's. Piper glared, "This better be…" she sees what's happening and frowns, "Good."

Leo looked grim, "Look at her eyes."

Piper turned, "Go get Pacey. Hurry. Hurry."

Leo orbed out just as Paige struggles to get out of Phoebe's grip. Piper walks over and hits Paige over the head with a candlestick. Phoebe gaped, "Okay, Piper, wh-wh…"

At that point Leo and Pacey orb in to see that and Pacey gapes as well, "Piper, what the hell?"

"What? This is what Whitelighters are for. Where's the potion?"

Leo tries to heal Paige as Cole goes for the potion but frowns, "It's broken."

Piper frowned, "Oh, okay, well, there's more at the manor."

He shook his head, "No, there's not actually. Paige broke that one too."

"What?" Pacey scoffed, "Your not serious Cole? All of it?"

"Yeah…"

Piper's face paled, "That took forever to make. She could die if we have to make more!"

Phoebe started crying from the floor beside her, "How did we not notice?"

Pacey closed her eyes and knelt down next to her as well, "Because we were all to pre occupied with our own bs to notice she was spiraling."

"Oh, she was talking about not trusting Cole. It didn't occur to me that she might be infected." Piper shook her head upset, "This is all my fault."

"It falls on me too Piper. She tried to tell us both."

"No, it's not your fault, either of you, it's no one's fault." Phoebe puts a hand on Paige's head, "Leo, she's burning up."

"I tried to heal her, I can't."

Piper scoffed, "Well, what are we supposed to do? Just stand here and watch her die?"

Pacey dropped her head and Phoebe started bawling, "Oh, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Not again."

She looks at Cole who tenses his jaw, "There is a way. We need to find a power broker to pull it out of her."

Piper shook her head, "I blew him up!"

"There's others." Cole looked to Leo, "You'll have to orb me underground."

"We'll all go." Phoebe said

"No, it's too dangerous. You never know what kind of powers they might have. Besides, your powers might not work too well down there."

"Cole, you don't have any powers."

"Yeah, at least if we all go we've got enough manpower to handle the stuff thats coming for our faces." Pacey added

Piper nodded cutting him off, "Cole, there's no time to argue, we're going."

Phoebe sighed, "I'm gonna get dressed."

 _ **In the underworld...**_

Three power brokers are sitting around a table swapping powers, "So, I'll give you an energy ball for a lightning bolt."

Leo and Cole peek around the corner, "What are they doing?" Leo asked

"Trading powers."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know."

The three girls confidently walk around the corner, "We barge in." Piper answered, "Get Paige."

Cole tried to stop them, "Wait, wait, wait."

They ignored him and Piper quickly addressed the Power brokers, "Sorry to interrupt, but I think one of you may have misplaced a power."

Cole turns to Leo, "I'll get her, you get ready to orb them out of here."

One of the power brokers stepped up, "Who are you?"

"Oh you know…" Pacey shrugged, "Just the Charmed Ones here for a quick visit."

"One of you jack asses infected our sister." Piper added

Phoebe turned to Piper, "It's gonna be pretty hard to tell which jackass though, huh?"

Piper ignored her, "So, here's the deal. We'll spare your lives if you pull your skanky little power out of her."

Cole carries Paige in and the Power Broker glared, "The power of the Charmed Ones lies in the power of four. You're one witch down."

Phoebe tensed, "Um, you sure you wanna test that theory?"

A lightning bolt comes out of his hand, missing them, Piper glared, "Too bad. You lose." Piper tries to blow him up but her power looks to be significantly weakened

Cole looked to her, "Told you about your powers down here."

Leo tensed, "Let's get out of here."

Piper ignored them, "Keep in mind that that was just a warning. Next time I'll use full force."

Cole's eyes turn black and the power brokers see, two of them suddenly kneel down, "Forgive us. We'll do whatever you ask."

"Huh." PAcey grinned crossing her arms, "Well uh that's right. Thats how its done."

The power broker ahead of them turned and glared, "What the hell are you doing?" One of the power brokers throw an energy ball at him, killing him

"Alright enough of this." Pacey demanded, "Help her already."

The power brokers remove the power out of Paige. She wakes up and stands up, "Where am I?"

Phoebe rubbed her arm, "You're gonna be okay, sweetie."

Leo looked to them, "Now can we get out of here?"

"Wait." Piper blows up all the power balls on the table, "I had enough power to do that, eh?"

They leave, except Cole who puts a finger to his lips, "Shh."

 _ **P4:**_

Pacey, Piper and Phoebe are sitting at a table. Paige comes over and sits down, "I can't believe I destroyed the house."

"What I can't believe is what you almost saw in the hotel room. If you had gotten there five minutes earlier…"

"Lalala! Over sharing." Piper yelled and Pacey laughed

Karen approaches the table, Phoebe looked up at her nervously, "Hey, Karen!"

"Oh, I'd hoped I'd find you here."

Paige leaned over, "Do we know her?"

"Wow…" Pacey frowned, "Your memory really is shot."

Karen pointed, "Um, you told fearful Merrin to get a dog."

Phoebe laughed softly, "Yeah, oh, I know, I know, it seemed right at the time, you know, so she didn't have to…"

"I would've told her to get a therapist and a life."

Piper nods, "See, this is what I said."

Karen pointed, "Hers was better."

Phoebe looked shocked, "Really?"

"It was proactive, it was non-judgmental. The whole column had a freshness and a passion that it hasn't had for a really long time."

"Thank you."

"And I'm gonna tell Elise that you wrote it."

"Oh, no, Karen, don't do that. I mean, she'll fire you then."

"And my guess is she'll hire you. If you think you can handle working for that witch."

"Hm, I thought of her as more of a demon." Piper corrected

Pacey rolled her eyes, "Hush."

"Well, either, I hate her. And even though I'm not sure what happened today, I just feel like I wanna spend more time at home with my kid. So I wanna say thanks, for everything."

After Karen left Phoebe smiled to the girls, "That is very sweet."

Paige frowned, confused again ,"What just happened there?"

"I think Phoebe just got a job."

"As an advice columnist."

Phoebe laughs, "I can't. Can I?"

"Phoebe, somebody is going to pay you to tell other people what to do. Shut up and be happy." They pick up their drinks, "To Phoebe. May you never give any lethal advice."

Paige added, "And to Piper, may you actually get to go on your honeymoon tomorrow."

"And to Pacey, may you actually get along with all of Zanes family as well as you got along with his brother…" Piper grinned

Phoebe motioned with her glass, "And to Paige…"

"May I never try to kill you again."

Piper shrugged, "You're not really a Halliwell until you've gone demonic on your sisters at least twice."

Phoebe frowned, "Actually, she didn't go demonic on _us_ , she went demonic on _Cole_."

"You say tomato, and I say…"

"Karen already hated Elise. That's why Elise became the object of Karen's demonic rage." Phoebe looked to Paige now, "Which also means that you already hated Cole."

She shook her head, "No, I don't hate Cole, Phoebe. I just don't trust him. I don't know why I feel that way, I just, I don't. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. So am I."


	25. Chapter 8: Saving Private Leo

**A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 10-12 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the Constance M Burge and the CW!**_

 _ **Saving Private Leo:**_

 _When two ghosts seeking revenge on Leo kill Piper, Pacey, Phoebe and Paige face the horror of losing another sister..._

In the manors kitchen everyone is there scurrying about. Piper is cooking, Pacey is readying herbs, Cole is looking around, and Phoebe is sitting at the table typing on the laptop.

Paige races in just as Piper holds out a plate, "Wheat germ pancakes?"

Paige smiles but shakes her head, "Ah, _bagel_."

Pacey grabs a bagel as well, "Actually that sounds pretty good."

Piper frowned, " _Bagel_?"

"Has anyone seen my deposition papers?" Cole asked, "I thought they were in this folder with the cream cheese thing." He holds up a folder with cream cheese spread over it

Paige motioned, "Try the one with the jelly stain."

"Okay." He picks it up, "I got it, thanks. Phoebe, don't forget my law firm's having a party tonight. I wanna show off my new bride."

She glared, "If I could finish my work here, that would be great."

Piper came over, "Cole, pancakes?"

He shook his head, "Trying to watch my cholesterol."

Pacey rifled through the cabinets, "Piper i thought we had some Bilberry and Rennet in here… I'm all out at the office."

"Third shelf down. Pick some up on your way home, would you?" She asked before sitting down with Phoebe, "How about you, Phoebe? I know you want some of these."

"No, you know what I want? I want quiet. My advice column is due today."

"No pancakes?"

"No pancakes. But, shh, with syrup on it would be good."

Leo orbs in, "Oh, Leo, just in time for some delicious wheat germ pancakes."

"Uh, no, I don't have time. I just came to get my toolbox."

"Alright, you know what? I'm not cooking for you people anymore. From now on you're all on your own."

Cole laughs as Piper walks behind Paige. He flicks his hand and the toaster sparks out with a bang, Pacey frowned after huffing, "Well damn…"

Paige frowned too, "My bagel." She turns around, bumps into Piper and Piper drops the plate of pancakes, "Ohh."

"Can everybody please be quiet!" Phoebe yells, as the laptop beeps, "Oh, no. My battery died."

Cole looks at the smoke alarm and it beeps, "Smoke alarm." Leo levitates up to the smoke alarm to try and turn it off.

Cole leans next to Phoebe, "You know, you'd get all the quiet you want if we had our own place." Leo turns off the fire alarm and levitates back to the floor as Cole kisses Phoebe, "Gotta go. I'm meeting my new personal assistant today. Bye."

"And I am off to quieter pastures." She grabs her stuff and leave the kitchen.

Leo signs, Piper regards him, "Honey, you look tired."

"I've been working double shifts. The Elders have been piling it on me ever since you guys took out the Source."

"What's with the toolbox?" Paige asked

"Leo poses as a heavenly handyman, it's actually how we met."

"The Elders want me to check out a potential Whitelighter. She's a school teacher about to fall off the path, she needs some inspiration."

"Speaking of inspiration, it's the 60th anniversary of the battle of Guadalcanal and they're having a reunion for local veterans, so I RSVP'd for you."

Leo angered, "Piper, I can't be seen there."

"Well, no, it's okay, I told them that you were your grandson."

"Well, that's not it. I-I don't want to go. You would've known that if you would've asked me or talked to me about it instead of just making decisions for me." He grabs his toolbox and orbs out

"Ouch." Pacey frowns grabbing her coffee cup, "Sore subject?"

"Guess so…"

In the Conservatory Phoebe is there typing on the laptop as Paige walks in, "Phoebe, have you seen my keys anywhere?"

"No."

"Ugh."

The doorbell rang and Pace walked over to it, "Got it!" opening it she was met with a delivery man and a bouquet of roses, "Oh… whos all this for?"

"Uh… a Miss. Pacey Halliwell." he handed over the bouquet with a smile, nodded and turned to go

PAcey shut the door dumbfounded and read the card, ' _It's not a special occasion. But you're a special person. And tonight's a special night._ ' Grinning she shook her head at that knowing what they had planned for later. They'd first hooked up the night after Paige was saved but then he had to go out of town for a few days on a job and tonight he came back. Tonight was bound to be fun.

"Those are beautiful." Paige commented with a smirk, "Zane i'm assuming?"

"You assume correctly." she grinned, "He gets back into town tonight so don't expect me home."

"We won't. Go do your thing." she laughed

Piper walks in and sits down, "Leo is not answering my call."

"Is it an emergency?" Paige asks

"No. But I just wanna talk to him so I can figure out why he's so mad at me. I mean, I can't believe it's just because he doesn't want to go to the reunion.

"Maybe because it's because, I don't know, he died at Guadalcanal." Paige quipped before walking out to search for her keys

"Yeah, but he died a hero. Although, come to think of it, he doesn't really talk about it very much."

"Probably a reason for that, Pipes." Pacey said as she came in with avase for the flowers

Piper sighed and looked to her other sister, "Phoebe." She continues to type on the laptop, "Phoebe, come on, what do you think?"

"I think, Piper, that I came in here to get away from all the chatter." She closes the laptop, "Okay, I have a deadline." She gets up and pulls out the plug, "I am _working_ Phoebe."

Paige looks between the couch cushions, "Ah, found 'em!" looking up a ghost catches her eye as he stood on the staires, "Ah! Who are you?"

Pacey turns at that and jumps, pointing, "Oh! Oh! Ghost in the house!"

"What? Wait, you can see me?"

"More like _through_ you." Paige said still shocked

Piper goes to them, "Paige, stand back. Phoebe?"

"What?" but the ghost disappears as Phoebe walks in

"We just saw a ghost, that's _what_."

"Yeah, my first one too. I mean, that I wasn't related to. It was kind of cool."

" _Cool_?" Pacey repeated, "Wouldn't be the word i would use. We don't know if the dude is friendly or not."

Piper shook her head, "Considering who we are and what we do probably not."

Phoebe scoffed, "This is great. This is exactly what I need today. What do we do?"

"You go back to your deadline." Piper insrtructed, "I'll go get the book and brush up on my ghost busting."

"No-no-no. I'll go do it."

"Paige… didn't you just say you were late for work?" Pacey rose a brow, "Piper and i can handle it. I dont go in for another hour."

"Yeah, but I mean, he's a ghost. Who knows where he came from, what era. He's like a piece of man hunk history."

Piper smirked and motioned, "Knock yourself out."

Paige brought the book don top the conservatory with them so she could flip through it while Piper went through some of Leo's stuff and Pacey continued mixing herbs for her work supply. Phoebe was quietly in the dining room typing on the laptop.

"Did you know there's a potion in here to vanquish ghosts?" Paige asked

Pacey nods, "Yup. You gotta pour it over their bones. We used it a couple of years ago."

"That's weird, look at this." Piper interrupts holding up a medal

Paige looked over, "What is it?"

"Leo's medal of honour. And it's just stuffed in his old army file like it doesn't mean anything."

Paige shrugged, "Maybe he's just being humble?"

"No, it's not that, it's something else. I _know_ it, I know _him_."

"There's also a spell to vanquish ghosts." Phoebe offered, "It should be in the book somewhere."

"Oh, yeah, it's in here alright. The only problem is, it that you have to be a ghost yourself to say it. Which is fairly lame." Paige frowned as she read just before the power goes off, "Uh, not again."

Pacey looks up, "This house is seriously on the fritz lately…"

"Oh, no, no, no." Phoebe's voice sounded, frantic, "I didn't save any of it. I just lost half my document."

Piper got up, "Alright, relax, I'll check the circuit breaker."

"Ill go with you." Pacey nods, "You know… just in case somethings lurking."

Phoebe took a breath, "I really need to get my own place."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing." Phoebe walks into the kitchen and picks up the phone

An unfamiliar female voice sounded from the other side, " _Cole Turner's office._ "

Phoebe's smile became tight, "Hi, who's this?"

" _I'm Julie, Mr. Turner's new assistant. Who's this?_ "

"I'm Phoebe, Mr. Turner's new wife."

" _Oh, really? I didn't realise he was married._ "

"Yeah, he is and I really need to talk to him, it's very important."

" _I'm afraid he's not in his office. Can I take a message_?"

Pacey and Piper walk in and Pacey hands Piper a flashlight before motioning for her to go down the staires first. Piper rolls her eyes but does so with Pacey following close behind.

Phoebe shook her head as she talked, "No, I'm sorry, you can't. But he said he'd be in the office all day and I really, really need to talk to him right away."

As Pacey and Piper walk down the stairs Cole peeks around from behind the door, watchinging them silently until he hears Phoebe on the phone, "Hi, baby. What, did you hire your new assistant on the spot? Well, you could've at least told her that you were married." Cole peeks into the kitchen, confused, "Look, I hate to bother you, but I was kind of hoping that you could help me."

The lights come back on, "Powers on!"

"Woo!" Pacey cheered, "Team work."

"Teamwork?" Piper laughed, "You've been clutching my back like the woogy is still around. Relax."

Cole flames out just as they start to make their way back up, Phoebe continued, "I just can't get any work done here, and I am so pushing my deadline."

" _What can i do_?"

"I can't get to the office, right, because they're painting it. So I was wondering if…"

" _I knew of a place you could work? As a matter of fact I do._ _Why don't you meet me at the towers in twenty minutes."  
_  
"The towers where the party is tonight?"

" _Yeah, but that's tonight. Nobody's using them today_."

"Okay. Sounds good."

"I'll see you there. Thanks." Phoebe hangs up and looks to her sisters, "Uh, call me on my cell if you need anything. Okay, I've gotta go."

Phoebe leaves and Paige walks in, "Nice job with the lights, sis."

"Joint effort." Pacey winked

Piper frowned, "I can't figure out what keeps tripping the breaker."

"Maybe it's a ghost." Paige holds up a photo, "Found this in the file. The guy to the left of Leo. Does he look familiar? That's our ghost. He was killed in action. His brother's on the right. They died the same day as Leo. Could be a reunion he wants to avoid having."

Piper took the photo and studied it for some time before looking up and calling to her husband, "Leo? Leo, I mean it this time!"

Leo orbs in, "What? What is it?" Piper shows him the photo, " _Nathan_."

"Yeah, we just met him. He looked pretty good, a little transparent, but otherwise he looked pretty good. For a dead guy. Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Hey, Wyatt." Piper, Pacey and Paige back away from the voice. Rick and Nathan walk through the wall, "You're right, little brother. He is the spitting image of his grandfather."

Rick grabs a kitchen knife, "Rick, don't!" Rick throws the knife, hitting Leo in the chest and he falls to the floor

Nathan looked to his brother, "Rick? How did he know your name?"

Leo pulls out the knife and the wound heals itself, Rick glared with hate as recognition crossed his features, "Leo."

"I can explain." Leo said as he got up

Nathan pulled at his brother, "Rick, let's go. Rick, come on, let's go!" then they quickly disappeared into the wall


	26. Ch 8 Section 2

Leo shook his head from the couch, "I can't believe they've been holding on this long just to hurt me."

"What I don't understand is why they're not transparent anymore?" Paige asked, "I mean, other than the walking through walls thing, they kind of seem normal to me."

"They've been practising." Leo explained, "Corporealising so they can move things".

Piper took a breath, "Yeah, like butcher knives."

"Well, they're holding onto their pain, that's what keeps them from moving on."

"Their pain? Leo, they just tried to kill you."

"Yeah seriously, brother." Pacey scoffed, "Lucky they're not Darklighters otherwise you would've been killed. Again. And we wouldnt be having this conversation."

"You don't understand, we were friends." He shook his head, "We grew up together down in Burlingame. I went to school with Nathan. When the war came we made a deal with our recruitment officer that we would enlist as long as they kept us in the same unit."

"You were close."

"Yeah…"

"Okay…" Pacey pressed, "So why are they so pissed?"

"We just got transferred onto the island. We got ambushed outside the airfield. Heavy artillery, order fire. They couldn't keep up with the injuries, the bodies. And I heard Rick's voice. Nathan was hit and he was losing blood. Alot of it. A mortar hit them. He went into shock, there wasn't much else i could do. They said the battalion was hit so i- i left to go help the others that needed it. When i did the medical tent was hit and they were blown up." Leo cried, "I should've stayed. I should've tried to save Nathan and get him outta there."

Piper held him, "Then you would've all died in the tent. And all the guys in the field that you did save would've died too. You did the right thing."

Paige leaned forward, "And Leo, god sakes, you were awarded the medal of honor, posthumously I might add."

"I didn't deserve it."

Pacey scoffed at him, "So what? You didn't deserve to be a Whitelighter for sacrificing your life to save others either? Leo you're a good person. You're a hero for christ sake."

"Were those lives anymore important? Then Nathan's or Rick's? Or anyone else in that tent? You know, a good friend put his life in my hands and I left him to die. All the good that I've done since then, can't erase that fact. Maybe I didn't deserve to become a Whitelighter."

Paige motioned, "Hey, news flash, friends don't kill each other, okay. I say we douse their dusty bones with our magic potion and vanquish their sorry asses."

Leo shook his head, "No, you can't do that. They didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay, so what do you suggest?" Piper asked

"If I could talk to them, make them understand why I did what I did. Then maybe they can move on".

"Maybe you all can." Pipeer looked to her sisers, "We need to find where they were buried so we can summon them. Before they try to hurt anybody else."

Paige nodded, "Yeah, like us."

 _ **Later on...**_

Paige hangs up the phone, "Found them. Rick and Nathan Lang, buried November 22nd, 1942 at the local V.A." She walks into the living room where the other three are

"Alright." Pacey slapped her knees, "Lets get the summoning spell and get to buisness."

"Already ahead of you." Paige holds up a piece of paper, "Who are you gonna call?"

Pacey smirked, "Apparently Paige Matthews."

"Cute." Piper shook her head at the Ghostbusters references and motioned, "Lets go."

"Ill meet you over there. I just have a few patients i need to see."

"Okay."

The Elders call Leo, "Wait, something's wrong. It's Maria, the teacher, she's in trouble. I have to go to her."

Paige frowned, "But what about the ghosts? I thought we had to find them before they hurt someone else."

"If something happens to one of my charges…"

Piper motioned, "No-no, it's okay. Um, go, and-and just meet us there when you're done. It's all gonna be okay." Leo orbs out and Piper takes the lead, "Let's go."

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Piper, Pacey and Paige walk in through the front door, "Okay, you can get the vanquishing spell and I'll get, "Piper yelled, "Leo!"

Pacey put a hand to her ear, "Ow… don't you mean the potion anyway?"

"Yeah." Paige nodded, "Remember, the spell only works if you're dead."

"Right. Spell potion, whatever. Leo!"

Paige pursed her lips, "So does that mean we're not interested in helping them move on?"

"Are you kidding me?" Pacey scoffed, "The only place those two are going are to hell. They're freakin killer poltergeists not casper the friendly ghost."

"We don't know for sure that they killed that guard." When both Pacey and Piper turned and gave her that halliwell stare she motioned, "Vanquishing potion, I'm on it."

Phoebe stands on the stairs wearing a very sexy revealing black outfit, Piper gasped, "Phoebe."

Pacey's eyes went up, "Wow…"

"What's the matter? Don't you recognise me?" She grinned, " What do you think?"

"You look beautiful." Paige said

"Thank you."

"Wow," Piper commented, "Cole is kinda splurging lately, huh?"

She waved her off, "Yeah, and I am not complaining. I enjoy being the bell of the ball."

"Well, sorry, Cinderella, the ball's been cancelled. We have killer ghosts."

Phoebe laughs, "You're kidding?" The their looks she frowned, "You are not kidding. Okay, well, is it possible that you guys can maybe handle this without me?"

"Phoebe, they tried to kill Leo."

"What?" She squeaked

"Grudge from the past." Paige turned, "Ugh, I'll go do the potion."

"Okay, and I will call Cole and tell him no to the party." She looked over to the three of them warily as she picks up the phone, "I guess I can tell him no to everything."

Piper eyed her as Paige and Pacey give one another a look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, _nothing_."

Pacey prodded, "Well obvoipsy it means something Pheebs or you wouldn't have said it."

She took a breath, "Cole wants us to get our own place."

Pacey's brows went up, "What, you mean move out?"

"Yeah, you know, like normal married couples do."

Piper eyed her pointedly, "We didn't."

"Yeah, but you're not normal."

Piper looked at her knowingly, "Neither are you."

"Look, I don't wanna fight about this, but I just don't like the feeling that sometimes I have to choose between my sisters and my husband."

Piper shook her head, "It's not about that and you know it."

"How long are we all gonna stay here? You know, another year? Another five years? Another fifty years? At what point do we move on with our lives and not let evil dictate them?"

Piper sighed, her face stiff, "You're right. Go to your party. We'll take care of the ghosts."

Phoebe studied her, "Uh, you guys hate me right now."

"No, we don't." Piper said but Pacey stayed silent and didn't look at her

Paige looked them over, "Yes they do."

"Look," Piper took another breath, "We can talk about this later. Right now you need to go take care of your man and I need to take care of mine. It's as simple as that. We don't need the power of four to do this."

Phoebe heads for the door and Paige turns to Piper, "You know, I've got a bone to pick with you. Seeing as how you practically forced me to move in here."

"Seriously…" Pacey eyed her, "You let her off the hook that easy?"

"She's an adult. What am i supposed to do, chain her down?"

"Yeah… we just lost Prue and now she's moving out… its like… the people we grew up with are all leaving."

Piper sighed, "Change is good, Pace. It can be"

"Sure." She pointed to Paige, "You better not be going anywhere missy."

Paige laughed, "Scouts honor."

Piper looked around worriedly, "Where's Leo? I already called for him twice. Leo!" She turned top Paige, "You're half-Whitelighter, see if you can sense him."

"Sense him? I've never done that before."

"Well, try now."

Paige closes her eyes for a moment, then opens them, "I think he's in trouble."

"Well, go find him. Now." She motioned to Pacey, "Go with her. You've got more firepower than her. Go."


	27. Ch 8 Section 3

_**Marias place...**_

Leo is sitting on the floor beside a dead Maria, crying as Paige and Pacey orb in, "Leo." Pacey gasps and they go to him

"I tried to stop them but I couldn't." Leo cried

"Okay, come on. Come on. Let's get up." Paige said as they pulled him away from Maria, "Let's go over here. That's it."

When they sat on the couch Pacey studied him, "Okay, what happened Leo?"

"They're getting even with me. They killed her because of me."

"Who? Rick and Nathan?"

"Because I left them to die. They're making me pay." He cries

Paige motioned, "Come on, let's get you home."

"I don't have my powers anymore."

"What?" Pacey looked from him to PAige and back, "Why, What happened?"

"I can't orb or heal."

"But how?"

"It doesn't matter." He shook his head, "I shouldn't have been given them in the first place."

"That is not true." Paige leaned forward, "Your powers must be tied to your emotions like ours. That means you can get them back. You just have to pick yourself up. Don't let them defeat you. You are not responsible for their actions."

"Aren't I? They're ghosts because of me. Their rage comes from something that I did. If I can just give myself to them."

"No Leo. They'd kill you. Because without your powers you're defenceless, like a mortal." PAcey looked to him seriously, "We need to get you out of here. Paige-"

"No! Nobody else is gonna die because of me. You understand? These are my demons, not yours!"

Paige tried to quell him, "Okay, just, just give me a minute. We're gonna go and get Phoebe and Piper, and be right back, promise. _Don't_ leave." Paige takes Pacey's hand and orbs out to the apartment where Phoebes party was

"Over there." Pacey points to a couple that was kissing pationately, they ru up to them and PAcey taps Phoebes shoulder, "So sorry but uh we gotta interrupt."

"Paige? Pacey?" Phoebe turned, "What are you doing here?"

"Leo needs our help bad."

Phoebe looks at Cole who motions, "By all means. Go."

They kiss quickly, "Okay."

 _ **Back at the manor...**_

Piper has set up candles and a potion on the table. She puts some things in a pot as Rick appears behind her and grabs a knife. Piper turns around as he throws the knife and she freezes it in mid air. She unfreezes it and it drops to the ground.

She glared, "I'll kill you."

"That potion only works on my bones. Remember?" Nathan appears behind her. She spins around and he stabs her. As she falls to the floor Rick and Nathan kneel beside her. Rick covers her mouth, "No calling out for help, Mrs. Wyatt, not this time. Not that he can help you anyway."

Nathan looked up, "Rick, let's go, man, let's go."

" No, no, I wanna enjoy this. Every last beat." He reaches inside her chest and squeezes onto her heart, "Your husband's next." Piper stops breathing and he smiles, "There."

PAcey, Phoebe and Paige run in, "Hey!"

Paceys eyes fall to the floor, "Piper!" They race over to her and she feels for a pulse immediately starting CPR

Phoebe turned to Paige hurriedly, "Get Leo." When she orbed out she knelt next to her sisters

Rick reguraded them before they disapeared, "We'll be back."

"Breath Piper." Pacey huffed, "You are not dying on me, not like Prue. Come on."

Paige orbs in and Phoebe looks around, "Where's Leo?"

"He wasn't at Maria's. Where's the ambulance?"

"Still not here." Phoebe shook her head trying to keep it together

Paige looked grim, "Is she...?"

" _No_ ," Pacey barked, "As long as we keep the blood flowing she still has a chance. One of you, put some pressure on her wound please."

Paige grabs a towel and puts it on Piper's wound as Leo runs in hurriedly, "Piper!" tears spring to his eyes, "What happened?"

"Where have you been?" Phoebe demanded

"Looking for them."

Rick and Nathan appear, "And here we are."

Nathan punches Leo and he lands on a table, breaking it. Paige lunges at Rick and he turns invisible. She goes right through him landing into some boxes. She looks up and he slaps her. Phoebe gets up tready to fight as Rick grins.

"You can't hurt us, but we can hurt you." He picks up the knife and aims at Pacey whom hes closest too

"Wait!" Leo yelled, "You don't want them, you want me! You wanna get even, get even with me!"

"You're right. I trusted you with my life and you left me!" Rick punches Leo in the face

Suddenly Piper's spirit floats out of her body, "What's going on?"

Pacey looks up and grts up to stand beside Phoebe whos also shocked, "Piper?"

Piper sees her body, "Oh. Oh my."

Rick and Nathan beat up Leo, "You were our friend and you left us to die."

"Shes a ghost now." Pacey huffed as they all ran to the book, "She can say the spell and kill them."

"Which one?" Phoebe asks

"The one only a ghost can say." Paige answered

Rick holds a knife above Leo, Nathan urges, "Do it."

Piper began the incantation, "' _Ashes to ashes_ …'"

Nathan looked up at them, "What the hell?"

Piper went on, "' _Spirit to spirit, take their souls, banish this evil._ '"

"No!" Rick screams as they are vanquished.

Piper starts floating up, "Uh, little help here, people."

"Damn it, Leo, do something!" Paige yelled, "You're a Whitelighter for a reason, because you did good things."

"Think of all the lives you've saved, all the good you've done." Phoebe nodded

"And all the lives you won't save if you give up now, including your wife's." Pacey added, urging him

"Piper." He rushes over to her body, "Come on, damn it, breathe." He starts CPR, "Don't die, not this way. Because of me." His powers come back and he starts healing her.

Her spirit returns to her body and she gasps, "Well, it's about time." Pacey and Phoebe let out a breath as Paige giggles, "That was close." She takes him in for a hug, "Really close."

 _ **At P4:**_

Pacey walked in, smiling happily and locked eyes with Zane at the bar. He grinned at her and motioned with a beer. When she came over he greeted her with a very welcomed _i missed you_ kiss.

"Everything alright?" He grinned down at her, "Thought you were gonna stand me up."

"Me? Never." She took a breath, "Just some Charmed business. Let's see... Leo lost his powers and then Piper died… Oh she turned into a ghosse after that but uh we got her back. Everything worked out."

"Jeeze." He laughs putting an arm around her, "Glad it was nothing serious. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He gouged her face, "What's wrong?"

"Phoebe… She's uh… shes moving in with Cole…"

"Isn't that what married couples do?"

"Well yeah but we're different…" She laughed at the sound of that, "Sorry… its jst we grew up together. Guess its just a little hard to imagine her not being in the house anymore."

"I get that…" He kissed her reassuringly, "Well we can just go back to my place and relax if you want. Sounds like you've had a rough day."

She smiled adoringly up at him, "I'd love that."


	28. Chapter 9: Bite Me

**A/N:** _ **I will only be doing my top like 10-12 episodes per season so there may be some time jumps!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _**I only own my character and storyline everything else is courtesy of and owned by the Constance M Burge and the CW!**_

 _ **Bite Me:**_

 _Trying to unseat Cole as ruler of the Underworld, a vampire queen turns Paige into a bloodsucker and urges her to feed on Pacey, Phoebe and Piper._

In the living room of the manor a demon throws a lightning ball at Piper and Pacey and they dive over the couch. The demon then throws another at the couch, destroying it. Pacey got up and tried to push an ice blast at the demon but she deflected it sending it back to her and sending Pacey flying into the wall with a crash.

"Paige!" Piper yelled from behind the couch, "Where are you?!" Paige orbs in just then with Phoebe, "Look out!"

The demon is about to throw another lightning ball and Phoebe knocks her arm. The lightning ball hits the piano. The demon punches Phoebe and she flies against the fireplace. Piper runs over and kicks the demon down as she gets a spell out of her pocket and they all group together.

All of them recited the Power of Four incantation, " _Cause of pain we have dissevered, demon you are gone forever._ "

The demon explodes with a scream and Piper gets up with a huff, "Sorry to bother you but she was immune to my powers."

"Both of our powers." Pacey brushed herself off, "She could deflect them apparently,"

"That's okay, I was just getting ready to leave work."

Paige notices a scratch on Phoebe's shoulder, "Oh, honey, you're hurt."

She waved it off, "Oh, it's okay, it's just a scratch."

"How's it going?" Piper pushed past the awkwardness, "How's the new place?"

"Great, and great. How about you?"

"Can't complain."

"Ditto."

"Me either."

"It's good to know that we can live apart and still kick some butt if we have to, right?" Phoebe offered a tight smile, "So do I wanna ask about this demon with the bad manicure?"

"Ah, Harpie." Piper answered, "Part of a faction. Tried to kill us to move up in the world. You know, pretty standard stuff. You wanna stay for dinner?"

"Mm, I would love to but Cole is planning this whole romantic thing for us tonight."

She frowned, "Yeah, I just thought, you know, maybe we could talk."

"Why?" Phoebe stiffened, "Are you okay? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just thought maybe we could catch up." Piper waved, "Another time."

Paige frowned, "Do you want me to, um, orb you home?"

"No," She laughed nervously, "Cole's not so crazy about you orbing in without calling first. Except for emergencies, you know. You understand."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Okay. I'm gonna go." An awkward silence stretched, "I'll call you guys."

After she left Pacey let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Well that was awkward…"

Paige looked to them, "No orbing?"

"Don't start with the suspicions, Paige." Piper dismissed immediately, "Cole's probably just trying to protect their privacy."

As she walked away Paige's brow rose, "He's trying to protect something."

Pacey shook her head, "You really got to let this go/ Things are already rocky between thw three of us and Phoebe. Let's not make it worse…"

 _ **In a distant hidden cave...**_

The vampire queen is lying on some cushions while other women vampires pamper her. A Demon stood in front of her, glaring.

The Queen regarded him with a sneer, "You don't really expect me to wage war on the new Source without even talking to him first, do you?"

"t's a waste of time. He'll never bring you back from exile. He's heard the stories of what you did."

"That was a different _time_. And a different _Source_."

"Still, it's not going to happen. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure of that."

A male vampire growled, "Then what makes working for us any better than working for him?"

"You oughta listen better." The Demon glared from him back to the queen, "I don't work for anyone. We'd be equals. Partners. And once the Source is dead, we'd go our separate ways. So?"

"I'll let you know. When I'm ready." The Queen waved him away and he shimmers out, she turns to the male vampire, "I want you to offer the new Source an olive branch."

"And if he refuses?"

"Then Keats has a new ally and we have a new enemy." The male vampire walks away, "Go." The women vampires leave her alone

 _ **Back at the manor…**_

Pacey walks in to the kitchen just as Leo and Piper kissed, she stopped and grimaced, "Sorry… interrupting?"

Leo shook his head leaning back, "Uh, actually, I need to get going. There's an upsurge in demonic activity and the Elders wanna figure out why."

"If the harpy last night was any indication..." PAcey motioned, "We're involved somehow…"

"I'll keep an eye out and let you know if I find anything out." He turned to Piper, "I love you."

"I love you too." They kiss and he orbs out

Pacey gauges Piper's face and shifts, "You okay?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Pipes. Come on. I've known you my whole life. You can't lie to me, what's up?"

"It's, it's just silly." She looked up at her sadly, "My, uh, period was late this month by a couple of days and I guess I got my hopes up a little."

"That's not silly. You and Leo have been trying right?"

"For a couple of months" Piper grumbled, "Four. But who's counting."

"Pipes… this stuff takes time… trust me i've seen it working with doctors all the time."

"Yeah, I know, I guess I was just worried that something could be wrong. Getting flung around by demons isn't exactly conducive to making babies."

"Okay, _Pipes_ you're gonna have kids, we saw that in the future and you're going to be an amazing mom so the sooner you stop worrying about it, the sooner I will be an aunt."

Piper grinned, "Thanks."

 _ **P4: That Night**_

Paige is waiting around for Rowan, her date, as Piper, Leo, Pacey and Zane walk over to her. Piper grins, "Your mystery man still pulling a disappearing act?"

Paige glared, "I can't believe he stood me up."

"Well, I'm glad I'm not dating anymore." Piper said

Pacey grinned and winked at Zane, "Me too."

Paige scoffed, "Yeah, well, I should've known better to think I could meet a guy through Cole."

"Paige, I have two words for you. Broken and record. If you keep this up, you're just gonna end up pushing Phoebe further away."

"Pipers right." Leo said

Paige glared, "That's more than two words."

Phoebe walks up to them, "Hi. Do I still get free drinks here or do I have to pay now?"

Pipers brow rose, "Whoa, you don't look so good. Are you okay?"

"That's partly why I'm here. I thought it was just a bug and now I'm not so sure. So I'm wondering if maybe it has something to do with, you know, the scratch."

"Maybe you're turning into a Harpie." Paige said then looked at her grimly, "Oh, god, are you?"

"Well, that's how Piper turned into a Wendigo." Phoebe nodded then frowned, "Or was that how you turned into the fury Pace?"

Zane smirked, "You turned into a Fury?"

"Oh yeah." She nodded, "We've all turned into so many things I can't keep track."

"You know, I wouldn't worry, you can't turn into a Harpie just by getting scratched." Leo informed

"Yeah, but still, do you know mind, you know...:" Phoebe motioned

Leo goes to heal Phoebe's shoulder, but Piper stops him, "Hey, hey, hey, a little discretion in public." Piper slaps him on the arm

"Hey."

Pacey, Phoebe and Paige all slap him next before they all go into the back room so Leo could heal her arm. When he was finished he smiled, "Feel any better?"

"A little, I think."

Piper turned to him, "So any word from the Elders on what's going on?"

"No, not yet."

Phoebe's brow rose, "Why, what's going on?"

"Same old same old." Pacey sighed, "A lot of bad guys, apparently more than usual."

"Should we be worried?"

"No." Piper shook her head with a sigh, "Not until after dinner. You wanna join us?"

"Um, okay, sure why not."

"I'm not," Paige stopped, "I'm gonna go. I don't want Rowan thinking I was waiting for him if he shows up this late."

Piper smirked, "God forbid." She turned to Leo, "You buying?"

"Uh, you kidding?"

Zane laughs putting an arm around Pacey, "I got it guys. Just tell me where you wanna go."

After the two couples walked out Paige stopped Phoebe, "Phoebe, uh, I think you should try to find a moment to talk to Piper."

"Why, is something wrong?"

"No, not really, I just think she could use your support about something. Shes already talked to me and Pace but i think she needs you too. That's why I orbed over to your place this morning-"

"Wait, you orbed over to my place? After I specifically asked you not to. Paige, what were you thinking?"

"I was just trying to help Piper."

"Was Cole upset?"

"A little…" She wrung her hands looking pained, "A lot."

Phoebe scoffed, "Great, Paige. Just great." She glared as she stormed out

"I was just trying to help!" Heaving a sigh Paige left P4 and walked outside. She heads for her car and hears a noise and looks around. She walks quicker to her car and suddenly, a bat flies down and bites her. She falls to the ground. Dozens of bats fly down and start attacking her. She screams and the bats fly off.


	29. Ch 9 Section 2

_**At the Hospital**_

Paige is lying on a bed with bite marks over her face and body as a doctor is standing beside her bed, "So am I the weirdest case you've ever seen?"

"I don't know. I've worked the night shift for a while now. Seen some pretty strange things."

"Yeah, but these were _bats_ , doc."

The girls and Leo all race into the room, "Paige, Paige, oh my god." Phoebe huffed, "Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Bats. Lots of bats."

The Doctor pointed, "Are you the sisters?"

"Yeah…" Pacey nodded, "Is she okay?"

"Honestly, if she hadn't been found by somebody in time, she might've bled to death."

"But she's gonna be okay?" Leo pressed

"Yes." He looked down at her, "Have some rest, and rabies shots."

She grimaced, "Ouch."

Pacey smirked and squeezed her hand, "Better than being dead, sister."

"You got attacked by bats outside of my club?" Piper barked then looked up at the doctor, "That can't be natural. Can it?"

"Well, bat bites aren't completely unheard of in this city. I have a friend over at county, he treated one a couple of months ago."

"Right, but these were bats _plural_." Paige pointed out

The doctor's pager beeps, "I'll be right back. Excuse me."

Leo took a breath aftr the doctor left, "Sounds more natural than supernatural to me."

"Yeah, well, I'm thinking vampires." Paige wuppied

Pacey rose a brow, "Vampires? That'd be different."

Phoebe shook her head, "No, that's not possible."

"Why not?"

"Well, because as far as I know, vampires attack in human form and not as a swarm of bats. You know, it's gotta be something else."

Leo nods, "It's true, vampires have been ostracized from the underworld for centuries. As far as I know they're apart of a whole different network now."

The doctor and a nurse walks in, "I'm sorry, Lisa here is going to draw some blood so we can run some tests."

"That mean I can go home?"

"I don't see why not." The nurse gets Paige's arm ready to draw blood, "I'm gonna get you started on antibiotics and we've scheduled first of the rabies shots in the morning."

The doctor leaves and the nurse gets out a needle and draws Paige's blood, "Okay, make a fist. Relax your hand now. Almost done."

Phoebe makes a noise earning Leo's attention, "Are you okay?"

Paige nods, "Yeah, as long as I don't look."

"No Paige…." Pacey looked over curiously, "He's talking to Phoebe. She looks like shes gonna-" Phoebe faints, "Pass out."

"Phoebe?" Piper turned worriedly

 _ **Later on in the car...**_

Phoebe called Cole while they drove to the Manor after she noticed she had a missed call, " _Phoebe?_ "

"Hi, honey."

" _Are you alright? I-I called your cell, you didn't pick up._ "

"Yeah, well, that's probably because I was unconscious."

" _What? Did a demon hurt you?"_

Phoebe sighed deeply, "No, it was nothing like that. I just, uh, I fainted."

" _Fainted_?"

A car's lights shine in the window and Paige flinches, "Oh, why do people gotta keep their high beams on?"

Pacey frowns, "You sure you're feeling better?"

"Slightly." She frowned

Phoebe continued talking to Cole, "Yeah, it wasn't a big deal."

" _Phoebe, people just don't faint for no reason_."

"Well, I've been pretty run down and the doctor said I might be anaemic so he took some blood to make sure that's all it is."

" _Well, maybe you oughta get Leo to check that Harpi scratch in case…_ "

"I already did and he said there's nothing to worry about. Besides, we have bigger demonic issues that we have to deal with right now." Phoebe looked to Paige from beside PAcey, "Paige was bitten by a bunch of bats."

"Bats? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure he's all broken up about it." Paige said to herself earning an elbow from Pacey

"Yeah, she's okay, Leo's gonna heal her when we get home. So you wanna meet us there?"

" _I am home, Phoebe, you called me._ "

Phoebe laughed softly, "I meant the manor. I'm sorry."

" _I'm on my way._ " He hangs up abruptly

 _ **Once at the Manor**_

Piper, Pacey, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo all shuffled into the attic and Piper headed straight for the Book of Shadows as Leo healed Paige.

"Manticore." Piper offered

Phoebe shook her head, "Fights but doesn't fly."

"Phoenix?"

Pacey shook her head taking a seat, "Flies but doesn't fight."

"Chupacabra!"

Phoebe smirks, "God bless you. Flies and bites, but only attacks livestock."

Leo looked at them, "What about shapeshifters?"

Paige huffed, "What about this being a waste of time? Look at me, I'm fine. Let's just call it a night."

"Alright cranky, you go get some rest." Pacey instructed, "We'll wake you up if we find something."

"Fine. I'll be asleep." She leaves the attic

Piper looks to them with a sour face, "She's a delight."

"She's been through a lot, she just needs some rest." Leo dismissed

Phoebe turned to him, "Isn't there some way you can help us narrow down the suspects?"

"With every demonic faction in town it makes it kinda hard."

"Okay, so what's going on? Is there a demon convention in San Francisco or what?"

Piper nods, "Yes, there is a demonic electoral college, they've called a meeting and they're voting in a new Source."

Phoebe, Pacey and Leo laugh but Phoebe stops short, "You think?"

Pacey took a breath, "Obviously something big's going down."

Piper nods, "I mean, there's gotta be somebody pretty powerful that's bringing together these factions, which means…"

"Evil may have a new leader." Leo finished

Cole walks in and Phoebe looks to him, "Cole."

"Honey, I came as soon as I could."

Phoebe races over and hugs him, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"How's Paige? Where is she?"

"She's sleeping, I healed her." Leo answered

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

Pacey gauged his face and shifted, "You know something we don't? Like what we're up against?"

"Well, bats that bite can only mean one thing. _Vampires_."

Phoebe shook her head, "No, we ruled them out. It doesn't seem like their MO."

"Have you ever seen a vampire?" cole asked looking down at her

"No, but I've read about them."

"Well, I've dealt with them. You can trust - you can trust me."

"I think he may be right." Piper nods

Leo looked to him confused, "Wait, you dealt with vampires as a demon? How is that possible? I thought they were pariahs in the underworld."

Cole smirked, "Well, I wasn't too picky with who I dealt with. I didn't care that the Source had banished them for selling him out to his enemies.

"Well, why attack a Charmed One now? What do they want?"

"Well, there must be a power struggle. They must be trying to overtake the underworld."

"By killing Paige?" Phoebe scoffed

"No, by turning her into a vampire." Pacey scoffed as realization overcame her, "Unbelievable…"

"Paige!" Piper yelled and they leave the attic and go into Paige's room. It's dark and they turn on the light, "Where'd she go?"

They see Paige hanging upside down from the roof, Phoebe gasps, "Oh my god! Paige."

Paige turns into a bat and Cole yells, "Watch out!" she flies out the window before anyone could react

Back in the manor Phoebe tips out some stuff from a box, "I ransacked the whole house and this is all I could find."

"We still need holy water." Pacey huffed, "What are we supposed to do about that? Ransack a church?"

Leo motioned, "I can get some."

Cole sighed, "You know, that stuff's only gonna help you fight off the vampires, it's not gonna change Paige back."

Piper sighed, "Yeah, I'm working on that. According to the book, if you kill a vampire queen, then all her little vampires die with her."

"Really?" Cole perked up, "Interesting. They certainly don't like to spread that around."

Phoebe shook her head, "But that's not gonna work because then it'll kill Paige too."

"No, not if she hasn't bitten anyone. Apparently the transformation only takes place after blood is spilled."

"Sucked in this case." Pacey corrected

Phoebe put her hands on her waits, "Okay, so we have to kill the queen fast. How do we vanquish her?"

"With the power of four." Piper answered

"Of course! Because we have that at our disposal!"

"Ugh." Phoebe rolled her eyes as well, "Can't anything be easy?"

"Oh, it gets worse. Vampires are immune to witchy powers."

"Well, I'll get the holy water once I fill in the Elders about the new Source." He orbs out

"New Source?" Cole asked, "There's a new Source?"

Phoebe nods, "Yeah, we think so."

"Any idea who it is?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay, let's just focus on finding Paige." Piper said, "So if you were undead, where would you be?"

"Cemetery." The three of them said together

"Right. Let's go, we don't have a lot of time. And we've got a bunch of them to check out."

Cole stopped his wife, "Whoa, Phoebe. I-I don't want you to go."

"What?"

"Well, it's too dangerous. What happens if you faint again, but this time in the middle of a vampire attack."

"Baby, that's not gonna happen."

"How can you be sure? I don't wanna lose you."

Phoebe scoffed, "I don't wanna lose Paige. I don't understand, weren't you just telling us that we had to save Paige?"

"Yeah, but that was before I heard all the facts. You need the power of four, I'm sure Paige is not gonna be in a rhyming mood."

"So what do you suggest?" Piper barked with a scowl, "That we let her spend eternity as a vampire?"

"Yeah Cole, what the hells your problem?" Pacey scoffed

Phoebe turned back to Cole, "She's still my sister. And that doesn't change because I happen to be sick. Or because I'm your wife." Phoebe leaves and Piper follows along with Pacey just beofre Cole flames out


	30. Ch 9 Section 3

_**Later on at the cemetery…**_

A Grimlock is running through it as Piper, Pacey and Phoebe are chasing it, "Hey, wait! Wait! We just wanna talk…" The grimlock shimmers out, "To you."

"Seriously!" Pacey yelled as she an Piper caught up to Phoebe, "Why does every demon keep running from us? That's like the freakin fourth one!"

Phoebe looked to them, "Maybe word got out that we killed the Source."

"The _old_ Source." Piper corrected

Phoebe scoffs, "Oh, you had to mention that didn't you."

"I don't get it. We've been chasing demons all night, searching cemeteries all night and no freakin' vampires!" Piper yells and Phoebe holds her stomach, "This is ridiculous. We've gotta figure out something else before the sun comes up."

"Whoaaa." Phoebe grabbed onto Pacey for support

Pacey steadied her, "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. Those tombstones aren't actually moving are they?"

"Phoebe, this is not funny. Maybe this is more than just being run down. Maybe you're pregnant."

"Shes right. You've got like all the damn symptoms."

Phoebe giggles, "That is funny. Actually it's not so funny. I went to the drugstore, I got a test, I peed on the stick and I anxiously awaited th results in two minutes…"

Pacey nods, pursing her lips gauging both her sisters faces, "And?"

"And it was negative, thankfully."

Piper heaved a sigh, "Yeah, well, mine was too."

"You thought you were pregnant?"

"For about a minute and a half."

Phoebe frowned moving over to her, "Oh, honey, I am so sorry."

"It's okay, it's no big deal." Piper tried dismissing

"Yes it is, Pipes. To you it is." Pacey patted her hand from the other side

Phoebe sighed, "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about? I had no idea."

"It's okay, I understand."

"No, it's not okay. I left the manor, not the family. I still wanna be apart of your life. All of it."

"You sure?"

"You come over here." They all group hug.

A bat flies towards them and it lands on a tombstone. It turns into Paige, "Aww, don't I get a hug?"

"Paige." Pcey raises a brow, "well look at you. All camped up."

"How did you find us?" Piper asked

"We share the same blood, Piper." She jumps off the tombstone, "I sniffed you out."

"Paige, listen to me." She walks towards Paige, "We can go back to the manor and we'll find something to change you back."

"Nah." She pushes Piper away

"Whoa, hold it." Pacey helps Piper up and Phoebe holds a cross out in front of her

"Why you gotta be like that?" Paige kicks the cross out of Phoebe's hand. They start fighting. Paige kicks Phoebe in the stomach and knocks her to the ground. Paige leans over her, "Now it's time we really bond as sisters." She goes to bite Phoebe but Leo orbs in and squirts holy water on Paige. She screams and runs away. Leo helps Phoebe up.

Pacey bolts after her, "Paige you get your little ass over here! We're just trying to help you!"

"Catch me if you can!" She turns into a bat and flies away

Phoebe motioned, "Leo, Leo, come on, orb."

Leo orbs out with Phoebe, Pacey and Piper straight into a vampire cave. It's very dark as they all look around. Phoebe strained her eyes, "Where are we? I can't see a thing."

"Here." Piper turns on a flashlight and points it on the roof. Dozens of bats are hanging from it.

Pacey shivers and grimaces, "Gross!"

Leo studied them all, "Well, which one's Paige?"

"How should I know?"

The queen, Paige and Rowan her right hand man walk in. The torches on the wall light up, the Queen grins at them, "Welcome to our family."

Piper backed up, "Stay away from us or you'll get an eye full of holy water and a chest full of wood!"

"You'd only be delaying the inevitable. Now why can't we do this without a fight?"

Phoebe looked to her sister, "Paige, we're your sisters, you're not a vampire yet."

The Queen continued, "We're offering immortal life. An eternity together as sisters. Now isn't that preferable to death?"

Pacey glared, "Not really, but you know what id prefer to both? The scenario where you die, all your little bat friends die, and we get to stay human. Sounds A1 to me lady." Phoebe slaps her on the arm with the cross and Pacey shrugs at her

"If you could've killed me, you would've done so already. We both know that."

Leo looked at them, "We've gotta get out of here."

"Not without Paige." Phoebe demanded

Rowan turned to his queen, "Words will never make them understand."

"No. But _they_ will." The bats on the roof fly towards them

"Incoming!" Piper yelled as the bats attack them

"Leo, holy water!" Leo starts squirting the holy water on the bats. Phoebe's cross and Piper's flashlight gets thrown across the room.

"Lets go!"

"We cant! Not yet!"

Rowan goes over and throws Leo across the room, "Leo!"

Paige goes over and pins Piper to the wall and tries to bite her. Pacey rips her off of Piper and nails her in the face causing her to stumble backwards. Phoebe kicks Rowan and he grabs her leg and she falls to the ground. He tries to bite her. Suddenly, all the bats start going up in flames.

"No! My babies!" Leo pulls Paige off Pacey and Phoebe gets away from Rowan and grabs the cross, "Come, before the Source kills us all." She helps Paige up and they run out of the cave. Phoebe stabs Rowan with the cross and he is vanquished.

Leo turns to them, panicked, "We've gotta get Paige."

All of the bats start to fall from the roof in little balls of flames, Pacey looks around dumbfounded, "What the hells going on? Did we win already?"

"The Queen must be dead." Piper huffed, she took off, "Paige!" they all run through the caves until the find Paige lying on the floor unconcious, Piper rces to her, "Paige. Thank god you're alive."

They all help her up and Pacey eyes her as she gets steady on her feet, "Are you okay?"

"The Source…"

"The Source? What do you mean?"

"He was here."

"Just now?" Piper asked, "You saw him?"

"Uh-uh."

"The queen must've posed as a threat to him." Leo explained

"Well, that would explain why he wanted to kill _her_ but why not _us_?" Phoebe asked

"I don't know." Piper shoook her head, "Let's just count our blessings and get the hell outta here."

 _ **Back at the manor: the next morning**_

Paige is sitting at the table as Piper comes in with Pacey, "You're up early. Vampire nightmares?"

"Oh." Pacey grabbed coffee and sat next to her, "Tell us all about it."

Paige laughed, "Oddly enough, no. Just some other thoughts."

"Any you want to share?"

Paige gave them a pointed look, "You two wouldn't be interested."

"Ah." Pacey gave Piper an eye, "Its in the Cole realm then." she sighed

"Try us." Piper pressed

"Okay. Remember the guy that stood me up?"

"Sure…"

Piper nodded as well, "Uh, how could I? Never met him."

"Yeah, you did actually. He was one of the vampires. When I first met him at the penthouse, he was there seeing Cole. Now I know what you guys are gonna say, maybe Cole didn't know he was a vampire and we should probably give him the benefit of the doubt, and you're right we should."

Piper and Pacey shared a long look, one lthat spoke mountains with Paige, "Look… we should give him the benefit of the doubt…" Pacey nodded, "But we both have this sinking feeling that you might be onto something…"

"You do?"

Piper nods, "Well, it's just a lot of little things. Like, him not wanting you to orb in, him not wanting us to…"

"Save me?"

" _Go after vampires_. I mean, I'm not saying that he's a demon, okay, because we all know that's not possible."

Paige shook her head, "We all know _anything_ is possible."

"Shes right. He couldve figured out a way to get his powers back, you never know."

"Okay, but what if we're wrong?" Piper countered, "Then we lose Cole _and_ Phoebe forever."

Paige shook her head, "We're _not_ wrong. Something is _not_ right."


End file.
